After he left me
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: So this is basically an Edward-leaves-Bella-she-gets-turned-into-a-vampire-and-one-day-they-meet-again story. I'm making it up as I go along but it's worth a read, really! :
1. Two men in an Alley way

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

BPOV

He left me, all alone in that forest.

He didn't want me anymore, the one person who said that he'd love me forever.

When I told him that he couldn't leave me he replied, "Where else am I gonna go?" Well it turns out there are distractions.

Several months passed, I was never the same, just a shell of my former self, a zombie.

I spent lots of time by myself, not wanting to force my lifeless self upon others.

My dad was worried, so one day to make him happy I told him I was going to Port Angeles with some friends when I really went on my own. It was night time and I spotted men in a narrow alley way, something drew me to them; I began to walk towards them, that's when I heard him.

_Bella turn back now!_

It was his voice, his beautiful voice.

I just kept walking towards them, they looked at me curiously.

_Bella no! This is stupid and reckless._

I was very close now. "Hello." Said one of the men in soft as velvet voice.

_No Bella, no!!! _His voice cried.

"Hello." I replied, no hint of trepidation in my voice.

"Well this is just too easy." Chuckled the second man. His voice was beautiful too. He grabbed onto my arm.

_Bella please, run, scream, fight, do something!_

I wasn't even afraid now; the second man was leaning into me. The first man stopped him.

"No Blake, this isn't right, I mean look at her, and she's helpless."

"Since when do you care?" Blake asked him.

"She's just...different, I can tell." The first said.

"Well to be honest I don't care, she just smells so good." Blake said, leaning into me again.

_No!_

_Wait smells so good? _I wondered_._

_That sounds like something a-_

Then he bit my neck.

_Vampire would say!_

The pain was absolutely excruciating. Blake was still draining me, and then all I heard was,

"NO stop!", then the draining abruptly stopped, but the pain intensified.

I couldn't feel anything aside from pain, everything else was a blur.

After what seemed like years, the pain stopped, my heart stopped.

When I opened my eyes it was all so clear.

I was lying on a bed, but the room was dark. I hopped up only meaning to stand, but I practically flew across the room. The door opened and a man stood in the doorway, an inhumanly attractive man.

"Whoa." I said as I crashed into him, we both fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I said looking at his face.

He had flaming red hair which was brighter than his red eyes, which looked into mine.

"That's okay." He said, smiling, as we stood up.

"Um I'm a vampire aren't I?" I felt so stupid even asking.

"Yes, yes you are." He said looking apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"Did you change me?" I asked him, I wouldn't be angry if he had.

"No that was..._Blake_." He spat his name.

"Right, I remember now." I said, but I also remembered the velvet voice in my mind.

"You stopped him right? From killing me." I asked.

He nodded, looking at the ground.

"Thank you." I said, and then he looked up, surprised.

"Well, I know it must be confusing for you but I've known about vampires for a while now, and I think that's why I'm not ripping you apart right now." I said darkly.

"Oh!" I said realisation in his voice,"You're a new born, I'm so stupid! Bringing you here, you could have killed me and all the people in the building."

He said that so compassionately, if he cared about humans so much then why didn't he hunt animals?

"It's okay! I didn't hurt anyone did I, shush, its fine." I said going over to him and grabbing his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Ouch." He complained.

"Sorry." I said but I couldn't help but laugh, it sounded like bells.

"What?" He asked me.

"It's just; I never thought I'd make a vampire say "ouch"." I laughed.

"So how do you know about vampires?" He asked me.

I explained all about the Cullen's, though it hurt so much that I felt as if my still heart would break, when I had to explain about what happened between Edward and myself it got very difficult.

I started to hyperventilate; I sank down to my knees. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me, it felt good like a brother's hug, warm and comforting, well neither of us were warm but it felt like that to me.

We just stayed like that for what could have been hours, I just dry sobbed, I needed this.

Then I finally mustered up the strength to speak. "Look at me, crying on you and I don't even know your name."

"Russell." He said simply.

"It's lovely." I said smiling up at him.

Just then the door of the room we were in opened, in came another red-eyed vampire with floppy dark brown hair, it was sleek. He was tall and quite burley, he had a similar build to Russell.

"Wow you get to work fast bro; she's in your arms already." He said.

"Shut up Blake, you don't know what you're talking about. She's in pain, and not all physical contact between a man and woman has to lead to anything, you just think so because you're such a jerk." Russell scolded him; he left me and walked up to Blake.

"So you're Blake?" I asked, getting up and crossing to him, "The one who changed me?" My eyes narrowed.

The brightness in his eyes dimmed when I said that.

"Um, yeah about that...I'm really ..._sorry _about that." He said looking pained.

Russell looked at him and laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's just that he never apologises, ever." He looked smug.

Blake continued to look at the ground, maybe he was the type of guy who you just needed to get used to.

"So you must me thirsty," Said Russell breaking the silence,"Wanna hunt?"

"Yes, very much." I replied.

It turned out that we were in a hotel; Russell was right, very foolish to bring me here. I was worried about hurting the people around us but we managed to make it out.

"Okay."

Russell said as we hid down a similar alley to the one where I had been changed, "I think maybe we should go to a town called "Forks", hunt there so as not to arouse suspicion, then we can-"

"Wait," I said cutting him off, "You can't possibly be thinking of hunting _humans_ can you!?"

"Of course." Blake asked perplexed, "What else is there?"

"Animals!" I said, wasn't it obvious to them? "That's what I'll be hunting, and you guys are welcome to join me, but there is _no way_ I'll hunt humans, no matter how much I like you guys."

I gave Russell a pleading look and then headed off into the direction of the forest.

**There you go my first chapter! Please those who are a fan of my other stories do not be alarmed! (It's beyond me why I have any fans in the first place but apparently I do.)**

**I'm still writing "Love Changes "and "What am I?" Though I'm focusing more on "Love Changes." This is just a bit of fun.**

**Hope you like it though. ******** :D**


	2. The attack

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

I ran into the forest a break neck speed, never once hitting anything as I had always feared while being given a piggyback by Edw-

_Arg no, don't even think it._

But the damage was done; I had to hold my chest together to keep it from splitting apart.

I was still running though, it was as if everything was in slow motion even though I was running at vampire speed, I could see absolutely everything and anything.

There was a deer in the distance, it didn't even see me coming before I had snapped its neck and sucked it dry, but I wanted more. I continued in that fashion until I was finished and my thirst had been quenched.

When I was sure that I was satisfied I stopped to think. _Now what?_

I couldn't go back to Charlie, what was I gonna say I know I've been away for days but I'm back, by the way I'm a vampire, and so are all the Cull-

_Gah! I gotta stop doing that._

That's right, I have been away for days, he must be at his wit's end, what must he be thinking?

That I'm dead? Is that for the best?

He wouldn't be in danger from the Volturi.

But what about mom, Phil, Billy and Jacob?

I'd been getting really close to Jacob lately, could I tell him? He seemed as if he'd be able to handle it, but again the Volturi...

But I had to tell someone, I couldn't spend eternity on my own, I really wouldn't be able to survive, vampire or not.

I guess I'll tell Jacob then, he's young, less likely to have a heart attack.

I was about to head up to LaPush, running at top speed when another vampire stepped from behind a tree and I knocked them over.

_Trust me to be the world's only clumsy vampire._

We fell to the ground, to my surprise it was Russell. He looked a little dazed.

"Wow...I'm getting Déjà vu." I laughed as I got up off of him.

He got up too. "Hey." He said.

"So, any chance this means you're considering my vegetarian lifestyle?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He replied dragging out the "A"

"Don't forget about me." Said a cheery voice, it was Blake; he hoisted me up onto his shoulders.

I giggled; this was what I needed a supportive family, not like the ones who left me.

I cried out in agony, I had to stop thinking about them; I fell to the floor holding my chest together. I needed the pain to go away; I had to get it away from me.

To my surprise I heard another cry of pain; I looked to see Russell in a similar position as me on the floor.

"Russell are you okay?" I asked him despite the pain I was in.

"What...was that?" He asked," I just felt complete and utter despair."

Blake helped us both to our feet.

"Like me?" I asked,"Did you just feel what I felt?"

"If you're feeling like a piece of you has been torn away then yes I suppose." He said closing his eyes and clutching his chest.

I hugged him,"I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have had to feel that."

"It's okay." He said into my shoulder," I just wish it would end."

I was causing him pain, I had to try and feel better, for him.

His eyes opened, he looked confused. "It's gone."

"And now I feel better." I said smiling slightly. He gave me a smile back.

"How did you do that?" Blake asked me.

"She made me feel the pain she's feeling. It was horrible." Russell said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear, I wouldn't knowingly inflict that on anyone." I promised.

"I believe you." He said assured.

"Well boys, where do we go from here?" I asked them.

"Well we have some money saved up." Said Blake a little smug.

"Enough to get a place...if you'd like." Russell said cautiously.

"That'd be great." I said cheerily," But not here, not in Forks."

"Whatever you want, but where then?" Russell asked.

"I think I'd like to live in New York." I mused, it would probably be better if I went to a place as opposite of Forks as it can be. Big, fun, loud.

"Great, let's get going then." Said an eager Blake.

"Wait, I need to see a friend first, I owe him an explanation." I said.

I led the way up to LaPush, it felt ominous to be here now, it was so peculiar.

We got so far into LaPush and then we all cried out in disgust at the same time.

"What is that smell!?" Russell said pressing his nose between his fore finger and thumb.

"It's vile!" I said.

"Oh, it is positively foul, Bella!" Said Blake, he loved taking the Mick out of me.

Russell turned around alarmed by something.

"What is it?" I asked looking around for something sinister.

"Your...your name's Bella?" He asked in shock.

"Um...yes. Didn't I say? I told Blake. Is there something wrong with it?" I asked a slight smile creeping on to my face.

"No. Nothing at all. It's really, really nice." He said, he was a little embarrassed after he said it.

"Thanks." I said, flattered.

Blake sighed and rolled his eyes.

I heard a twig snap in the distance. We all looked around, genuinely alarmed now. It felt ominous to me, like it was instinct.

"Keep close." I said, we put our backs up against each other, forming a triangle of defence.

I heard a deep rumble that made my spine tingle, I retaliated with a low growl of my own, I felt so protective of my boys. Huh..._my_ boys.

I heard the approach of five sets of padded feet, and then five massive wolves stepped out from amongst the trees. I let out an audible gasp. The biggest black one let out a growl and then they pounced.

"Holy crap!" Blake yelled as he pushed one away.

Teeth snapped and gnashed at us threateningly, I was able to hold them off fairly well with my newborn strength. I heard a yell; one off the wolves had its teeth around Blake's arm.

"Blake! No, let him go!" I screamed, running over to try and free him while Russell covered us.

I whacked the wolf so hard that it flew across the forest and hit a tree, causing it to topple over.

We continued to fight the wolves back in vain.

I noticed that one of the wolves was not attacking, a russet coloured one, with big brown eyes.

He was just staring at me, his head cocked to one side.

"What's up with that one!?" Russell asked panting as he fought off two at once.

I was so distracted by the wolf watching me that I didn't notice the big black wolf charging toward me.

"Bella!" Russell yelled as he dove into me and knocked me away, he clung onto me, shielding me from harm.

The brutal attack I was expecting didn't come though, although I still heard the snarls of fighting wolves. Russell and I looked up warily to see the black and russet wolf fighting savagely, Blake retreated back to us, I grabbed him, trying to shield him too.

The way they attacked was horrible; I wanted to help, to stop them. I felt anxious for them, especially for the russet wolf. The rest of the wolves watched them with what I could only call incredulous looks; it was so human-like.

The russet wolf pinned the black one down, the black one gave a submissive growl and the russet one, quite suddenly, ran out of sight.

Blake, Russell and I stood there, awaiting attack, it didn't come.

I then heard approaching footsteps, unbelievably, it was Jacob Black.

"Jake run!" I cried.

"Bella!?" He called running up to me with huge strides, not taking a blind bit of notice of the wolves.

"What...how did you?" I said stepping forward, not even knowing what I was intended to say.

We hugged. I tried very hard not to, for lack of a better word, squish him.

He was surprisingly sturdy. He must have grown over two feet since I'd last seen him, it was very daunting.

"Bella! We thought you were dead!" Jacob said almost crying with relief, trying to get a good look at me.

"Wait. First of all...the wolves?" I asked him.

"Oh don't worry, it's fine, I'm one of them." He said carelessly.

I gaped at him, "You mean you're the russet one that just left?"

He nodded, still smiling at me

"Are they going to hurt me and my friends?" I asked him worried.

"No! I'm so sorry about that. I'm just so glad that you're alive. I don't even care that you're a blood sucker!"

If I was human I surely would have fainted. He must have registered my shock.

"Come on, we both have questions that need to be answered." He said, I was so shocked that I didn't even care that he took my waist. He led me somewhere, Russell and Blake appeared at my side, glancing back at the wolves with worry written across their faces. I took Russell's hand to comfort him.

**Okay, hi people!**

**Sorry about the delay in posting, but as I said before, I'm focusing more on my other story, "Love Changes". **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.S. Sorry if Bella's power is a bit confusing but it'll be explained more thoroughly later on.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	3. In LaPush

Jacob, Russell, Blake and I walked towards Jacob's house. I still couldn't believe that Jacob knew what I was, or that he was a werewolf. _I mean come on, a werewolf!_

I couldn't help but stare at him too, that young boy I'd met when I first came to forks was gone, now in his place was a strong young man, confident and full of purpose.

I couldn't decide which was the most pressing matter, him knowing what I was or me knowing what _he_ was.

Footsteps approached us from behind, two more men caught up with us.

"Jacob this is insane! They are the enemy and they're on Quileute land!" Said one with enough authority in his voice that I could tell he was the leader.

"We're supposed to be protecting our people from them and then you bring them on the reservation!" Said the other outraged.

"Sam, Jared, this isn't just _any_ leech, this is Bella." Said Jake still walking with me, I stopped and turned to the boys, noticing the two other wolves were still following us at a distance, eyeing us carefully.

"Look we don't want any trouble; we'll leave if you want us to." I told them, giving Jacob an apologetic look when I saw the sadness in his eyes. "Come on guys." I said to Russell and Blake.

They each took either of my arms and lead me away from the wolves.

"Wait." I heard from behind, then I turned to see the leader, Sam, looking at us uncertainly."So you hunt only animals?"

"Yes." I told him. I realised that I was mostly speaking for myself; I wished I could ask Russell and Blake if they were serious about the whole animal diet.

Russell and Blake turned to me, eyes wide.

_You can hear me can't you? _I knew they could, I just knew, but only what I wanted them to hear.

They both gave a slight nod.

_Good because I need to know that you guys are seriously sticking to the animal diet, if they welcome us into their reservation and one of us slips up then I could never forgive myself._

There was complete sincerity in their eyes when the nodded, Russell gave my arm a squeeze of confirmation.

"Then I suppose we can make an...exception. But if any of you put one toe out of line, you're out of here. You must be accompanied by at least two wolves at all times. Is that clear?" Sam asked with authority.

"Clear as a Bell." Said Blake.

"Of course." Agreed Russell.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I said.

"Fine, Paul, Jared come take the watch with me. Jacob, Embry can you handle them?" He asked, talking about us as if we weren't there, or were too stupid to understand.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Said Jacob, suddenly elated, running over to take my hand. He led me into his house with Russell and Blake behind us.

I sat with Jacob on his old ragged couch, Blake sat in an arm chair and Russell was about to sit in another one but I grabbed his arm and sat him down next to me, not even thinking.

Jacob eyed us suspiciously but then launched into questions.

"What happened to you?"

"I was changed by Blake and saved by Russell." I told him.

Jacob shot Blake a death glare when I revealed this.

"Wait, Jake don't jump to conclusions, he didn't know any better." I defended him.

"Yeah, if I had known how great Bells was I would never have bitten her, although in some ways I'm glad I did." He admitted.

I gave him a smile. I couldn't be angry at Blake; he gave me what I wanted anyway.

Jake looked away from Blake and turned to Russell. "Thanks."He said grudgingly.

"That's okay." He said, talking about saving me.

Then I had some questions, like how did he know about vampires? When did he become a wolf?

"Well you kinda have to know about vampires when you become a wolf. Seeing as we're in charge of destroying them." He joked.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, Russell stiffened next to me, and Blake frowned.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. If the Cullen's ever come back on the other hand-"He began.

My body started convulsing; I was in a deep pit of despair in which I felt as if I would never escape.

"What's wrong with her!?" Jacob exclaimed.

"You can't talk about _them_ in front of her! Oh Bella, come on, snap out of it! I know the pain you're going through, you showed me, you shouldn't have to go through it." Russell called, trying to bring me back.

This was the worst I had ever felt.

"Bella put some of the pain on me, I can take it." Russell begged me. I couldn't do that to him, oh, but the pain was unbearable.

"Please." He asked again.

I had to do it. I screamed out as some of the pain left me. I regained enough control to see Russell quivering next to me, eyes closed. I did what I had done before and then the pain left both of us.

"Thank you, Russell." I said gratefully.

"Sorry about that Jacob." I said, ashamed.

"No I'm sorry Bella, I had no idea." Jacob apologised.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Anyway, carry on about the wolves." I urged, neither Jacob nor Blake or Russell looked entirely happy about me shrugging off what had just happened.

Jacob explained all about the wolves, what they were here for and reminded me of the legends he told me before.

Jacob assured us that we were perfectly safe with them, and then he went outside to check up on Embry who was still patrolling the outside of the house in wolf form.

"You guys alright?" I asked the boys. They nodded. Russell walked over to the window and pulled back the thin gossamer curtain to watch what Jacob and Embry were doing.

"I trust Jake, he won't hurt you." I said to him.

"I'm not worried about myself." He told me, a tad offended.

"Well there is nothing to worry about." I said.

"Bella." Blake called me.

I tore my eyes away from Russell's gaze to look at Blake.

"Yes?" I said turning to him.

"I'm curious about your power." He said walking over to me and taking Jake's seat.

"If you can call what I do a power." I scoffed.

"Well I was thinking that if you can cause pain maybe you can create other sensations and emotions." He suggested.

"Like an...empath?" I cringed, I couldn't think about any of them.

"I thought so at first but then you projected your thoughts into my mind and Russell's." He said.

"So you think she can bend the mind?" Russell asked.

"Bend it, control it...create visions and such." Blake said.

There was no surprise on Russell's face when Blake made this revelation. I had no idea he could be so sophisticated, but it was obviously a regular occurrence. The way he was contemplating this, he sounded so like Carl- _Stop it!_

"So Bells, let's see what you can do." Said Blake, back to his own boisterous self.

"See what I can do?" I said, taken aback.

"Try to make us see something in our minds." Russell said.

_Okay. I'll try something simple._

I thought of a flower and then tried to place it in their minds.

"Oh." I heard Russell say.

"What do see?" I asked.

"A very beautiful flower." Russell said. _Like you._

"Okay!" I said uncomfortably. "I just read your mind."

"Sorry!"He said.

"See, anything to do with the mind! I saw a flower too." Blake said trying to interrupt the awkwardness.

"How long are we staying here Bella, are we still going to New York?" Russell asked, his eyes lighting up when he said my name. Oh no, first Mike, then Jacob and now Russell? Although Russell and Jake mean much more to me than Mike.

"Oh yeah I still want to get away from Forks, defiantly, but that doesn't mean we can't stay here for a while." I said going over to the curtain and pulling it back to see Jake coming back to the house, he smiled and waved at me, I did the same.

We stayed for much longer than a while.

I got so comfortable there, the wolves became like brothers to me, despite my "condition" as they called it. After a while Leah even started to warm to me. Everyone was civil to each other, except for Russell and Jake. They just didn't get on, I couldn't for the life of me think why, they're both such great guys.

Everything was great, until the incident that is.


	4. The incident

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

B**POV**

"Hey, Jake." I said skipping over to him.

"Hey, Bells. Swim here?" He asked sarcastically.

I joined him, he was leaning against the cliff face, looking out over the fantastic view, we were at the highest point. You could watch the waves collapse lazily against the worn precipice; I could see the tiny grains of sand shift even from this distance due to my enhanced eyesight. Then to top it all off the slowly setting sun was awe inspiring, amazing.

"Beautiful." I gasped.

"Yeah." Jake agreed. When I tore my away from the view I was surprised to see that he wasn't looking at it as I had been, he was looking at me. When I looked at him he didn't look away, he continued to gaze me, unembarrassed.

I decided to try and change the subject. "No, I didn't swim here, Mr. Sarcasm, actually the boys had insisted on a water fight." I said smiling and shaking my head.

I had been innocently chatting to Emily when a water balloon was hurled at the back of my head. I had slowly turned to see Russell, Blake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth (Seth having just become a part of the pack along with Leah) staring at me menacingly with water balloons in hand. I had slowly gotten up, and calmly straightened out my clothes and felt my hair, "You got my hair wet." I stated threateningly. They had merely grinned, so I grinned back. I then used my vampire speed to steal several of the water balloons, and then the water war began.

"It was so fun Jacob, even Leah ended up joining in, I think I'm getting somewhere with her Jake." I recalled. "Why were you up here all on your own?"

"Just thinking about stuff." He said. _Yes, but what stuff? _

"You know you've been awfully distant lately Jake, is there something you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Believe me; I've talked to enough people about it." He told me.

"So then why can't I know?" I asked him.

"Because..." He began.

"Because?" I urged.

Then he looked deeply into my eyes, he was leaning in.

_Oh crap! What do I do? Just stay stiff!_

I did what my brain had commanded and just stayed rigid.

The feeling of his hot lips on my ice cold ones...it wasn't necessarily a bad one. I lost my control slightly. What was I doing? Kissing him back when I'm still in love with someone else, someone who doesn't want me and never will. I had to stop this, but how could I do that without offending Jake?

"Poisonous!" I exclaimed jumping away from Jacob.

"What!?" Jacob yelled, surprised.

"Vampire venom! Poisonous to werewolves! HA!" I told him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Well, um I dunno." I said feigning stupidity, "maybe because my teeth are covered in it and you were practically sucking on them!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I know that must have made you uncomfortable, I just couldn't help myself." He said crossing to me and putting his hands cautiously at my sides."

"Bella! Jacob!" A voice called.

Around the cliff came Seth and Russell, looking distressed. Russell stopped in his tracks and stared at Jacob and me.

_Oh God! I forgot about Russell! Stupid, reckless, inconsiderate me!_

I stepped away from Jacob, he looked hurt but I couldn't keep everyone happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked Seth.

"There's a newborn down in the reservation, it's out of control, and we need your help!" Seth said, totally oblivious of the awkward situation he walked into.

"Come on!" Seth called running off.

Russell and Jacob were staring daggers at each other.

"Bella, what were you doing up here?" Russell asked. _Holy crow, he knew._

"Russ, I think we should discuss this later." I said.

"Yeah, _Russ, _later." Jake said, trying to infuriate him, it was working.

"What did you say, dog?" Russell asked, striding towards Jake, Jake did the same.

I stepped between them. "Guys, there is a newborn on the reservation! This is neither the time," I said and then looked down at the cliffs below, which were now starting to look less beautiful and more jagged, "nor the place."

"Your right Bella." Russell said gently taking my arm and leading me down from the cliffs.

"Come on, Jake." I called to him as Russell and I ran towards the reservation.

The three of us ran at break neck to our destination. We found several wolves and Blake crowded around a rabid newborn vampire, covered in blood.

Blood curling screams could be heard; it looked as if the wolves were getting flung into the air each time they approached. Jake transformed and together we ran into the fray.

I was one of the strongest there seeing as I was still a newborn myself, so I launched myself at the vampire, along with Russell and Jake.

Then I realised it was a female, she saw us approaching and just as we were about to pounce she screamed at us, it sent a shock wave towards us knocking us flying. Blake managed to catch me before I hit the floor.

"Whoa, feisty one!" Blake exclaimed.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." I admitted as Blake set me on the ground. I listened to the minds of the wolves and projected them into Russell and Blake's minds as well.

_None of us did. We can't get near her. _An angry Sam thought.

"Have you tried attacking from all sides?" Russell asked.

_No, but it's worth a shot. _Jared thought.

We then took our positions around the new born; it was practically foaming at the mouth, watching us shiftily.

_Now! _Jacob thought.

We sprang at the newborn, once again we were close but another shock wave exploded from the newborn when she screamed. We were flung back once again.

"Arg!" I screamed angrily, damn vampire hormones, I was livid.

"That is it! I've never tried this before but I think I can do it." I said walking towards the newborn.

_Bella, be careful! Seth _called to me in his mind.

Russell and Blake were on either side of me. I cleared my mind and stared at the newborn, determined. If this worked she wouldn't be have any senses. She dove at us but half way she fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Did you kill her!?" Blake asked, outraged.

"No, I didn't kill her! I just took away her senses...she's fine really!" I assured Blake.

The three of us went over to the newborn, Blake turned her over, I tore off a piece of my t-shirt, it was only a cheap thing, and used it to wipe the blood away from the newborns face.

Blake let out a gasp.

She was beautiful. Strawberry blonde hair down past her shoulders, impossibly straight features, as pale as we were and long lashes. I also saw that she was taller than I was, but only just.

_Quickly, while she's out, we have to rip her apart and burn the pieces. _Sam thought.

"What!?" Blake, Russell and I exclaimed.

_There is no way that _thing_ is staying on our reservation! Look at the blood on its face it must have killed someone._ Sam thought.

I sniffed the fabric I had used to clean her face.

"Animal blood." I declared. "See, she didn't hurt anyone, she was just scared and confused."

_Why would a new born drink animal blood? _Embry wondered.

"She probably drank the first thing she saw, the pain in your throat is unbearable, and she would have just wanted to quench it." I suggested.

_Well its one thing having you guys in LaPush, but another having a raging newborn, she can't stay here. _Sam told us.

"Fine, I suppose we can leave and take her with us. That way she won't hurt your people or anyone else while we're with her. I promise we'll keep her under control." I said.

Sam considered this for a moment. Jake was whimpering in protest, as were Seth, Quil and Embry.

_If you wish, but remember that you are always welcome in LaPush and if that newborn is as disciplined as you someday, then so is she. _Sam said in his mind.

Blake hoisted the newborn girl into his arms.

_Bella wait! We want to say good bye in human form. _Jake said.

We followed the wolves after they ran back to Jacob's to transform and find clothes, in their haste to subdue the newborn they hadn't taken of their clothes before phasing, they kept a fresh supply of clothes at each of the wolves houses just in case.

Blake was gazing at the girl in his arms; she looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. A bit of her hair was covering her face, he removed it gently.

I smiled as I watched him, I turned to Russell who was also watching them, he smiled as well. Then he looked away from me hastily, he was still hurt after he saw Jake and me together. I looked at the ground, ashamed.

When we got to the house the wolves were waiting, in turn we bid farewell to them. If I could cry I would have, they were like family to me. I finished my goodbyes with Jake, he hugged me tight. "Look us up if you're ever in New York, Jake."

I gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Then Blake, Russell and I ran into the forest with the girl.

**There you go! I'm starting to prefer this story to my others. **

**Well this is my hierarchy:**

**1. Love Changes**

**2. After he left me**

**3. What am I?**

**I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of the new girl? I'll explain her character more in the next chapter, the next chapter with Bella in it that is. Dum dum dum! **

**What is she talking about, if the chapter isn't about Bella then who is it about!?**

**Well...I think you know. ******** That's right. It's Cullen time!!! Yay!**

**I'm excited about it. You should be too. Hehehe.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	5. When his world fell apart

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake and the two unknown girls. :) Cuz I love 'em. **

EPOV

Constant pain, forever present and unbearable. That was the only way I could describe my life without Bella. All of my life was a blur, the only thing a cared about in the slightest was my family and I had torn them apart.

We were all living in Denali now, the family had returned from all over the world just to be with me an all I had done was continue to be distant with them. I just couldn't help it, there was no light in my life, it had stayed in Forks with Bella. It had been several months since I left her there and I was on the verge of going back to Forks and begging Bella to take me back.

That's when my world fell apart completely.

I was moping in my room as usual when I heard Jasper say,"Alice? Alice, what is it?" from downstairs.

I decided to see what was going on, so I joined them quickly t see Alice having a vision with the family gathered around her. I looked into her mind to see what it was.

_Vision_

_Charlie Swan dressed in Black standing beside a grave, Renee was there, Phil, Jacob Black, Billy Black and all of the kids from Forks high. A priest stood before the grave, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Bella Swan."_

_The area was surrounded by tall trees; visible in one of them were two figures._

Alice let out a cry of utter agony and sank to the floor, dry sobbing.

"Alice!" Jasper cried hugging her.

I just stood there, I felt numb, I felt nothing except that a gaping hole had been torn within me. I couldn't live without her alive, I couldn't do it. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a bag full of money; I'd take the next plane to Volterra.

"Edward?" Carlisle called as he and Esme stood in the door way watching me.

"What happened?" Esme asked, worry etched on her face.

I strode past them without a word. "Edward?" Esme called.

I could see that Alice was having another vision.

_Vision_

_Myself standing before the Volturi, asking to be killed._

"Stop him!" Alice managed to cry out.

Emmett and Jasper did as they were told and tackled me.

"No! Let go of me! I can't do it, I won't! I'll just go when you leave me alone, you can't stop me!" I said as they held me to the floor.

"Go where?" Tanya asked.

"He's trying to go to the Volturi." Alice said between sobs.

"Why?" Kate asked, stunned.

"Bella...B-Bella..." Alice stuttered.

"Bella's dead!" I yelled. Then I broke down, dry sobbing, I didn't even care that my whole family was watching. I felt Esme's arms around me, comforting me, or so she thought. Nothing would make a difference now.

When Alice and I had both recovered slightly, well I wouldn't ever recover but I had to stop crying, Alice began to walk out of the door.

"Tell me you're not thinking of going to the Volturi too!" Jasper said grabbing Alice by the shoulders.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. But I am going to that funeral though." She said.

"No, Alice! We've done enough damage, they don't want us there." I said.

"I don't care! I'll hide if I have to but I am saying goodbye to my best friend!" She said defiantly.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"I'm not asking you to go anywhere Edward, but if you don't you can consider _yourself _dead to _me." _She all but screamed back to me.

"Alice!" Gasped a shocked Carlisle.

She waited for me to retaliate, but got nothing except a glare.

"He obviously doesn't care then." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Alice, I'll come with you." Jasper suggested.

"No, it's okay Jazz. The only other person who should be coming with me is Edward." She said with an air of finality before leaving through the front door and slamming it, causing it to fly off its hinges.

"Sorry." She called,"I will fix it and/or pay for it."

Silence...and then.

"She thinks I don't care!?" I yelled before following her.

I darted out of the door after her. When I caught up to her I spun her around.

"How dare you say that I don't care? She was my life, now I have nothing!" I yelled, I was about to hit her, she just stared right back at me defiantly, but I stopped myself because I remembered something.

"I have nothing...except my family." I sighed,"I'm sorry Alice."

"It's okay." She said shrugging my hands off of her and walking towards the highway.

"We'll get there more quickly if we take a car, wait here." I said.

Then I ran back to retrieve my Volvo from the garage, it still smelt of Bella, it took all my strength not to drive right past Alice and go to the Volturi.

Alice and I went to the funeral, but I persuaded her that it would be best if we weren't seen, so we hid in a tree, we were to two figures in Alice's vision.

_I really wish we could tell them the truth but she made me promise not to, she's so stubborn sometimes. _ A voice thought.

_Odd, who was that? _

I looked and tried to isolate what I was sure was somebody's thought. I realised the voice belonged to Jacob Black, I remembered meeting him at Bella's dance, he was always hovering around with a huge crush on her.

His thoughts weren't particularly sad, what was wrong with him!?

I was going to confront him about it after the ceremony when Alice thought: _Don't you dare Edward, I just saw what you were intending to confront that Jacob boy._

"Alice please tell me what he's going to do later when he gets home." I whispered so low that only Alice could hear.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised but did what I asked. Her mind drew a blank.

_Nothing! I can't see anything about him! _

"Alice...don't freak out or anything...try searching for Bella." I whispered.

_You know there won't be anything...she's gone. _

She tried anyway, she was right...nothing. My last glimmer of hope. Why would I delude myself like that? Of course she is dead. It's just the way that boy was thinking of her...

_I mustn't dwell on this._

The following years of my life, if you could call it life, were spent wallowing in...well not self pity seeing as I didn't give a damn about myself anymore, but just wallowing.

It was like I was just a shell, I didn't want to inflict myself upon my family so I stayed away, making it my mission in life to hunt down and kill Victoria, it had to be her who killed my Bella.

It was the only thing stopping myself from going to the Volturi, it wasn't hope, it was a burning obsession. I would love it when I found myself in the deepest depths of wood on my travels because then I could yell Bella's name in as much grief and agony as I wanted.

Once I decided that I had to visit my family, I hadn't seen them in years, I'd phoned Esme and told her about my plans so they were expecting me. They were living in Seattle now, it was quite overcast there. I arrived there to find a very worried Esme wringing her hands and pacing the living room.

"Esme?" I called, she didn't even notice me until I announced myself.

"Oh. Edward!" She said, jumping in shock. She came over to me and hugged me, "It's so good to see you."

"You too. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well earlier tonight Alice called she said that she had found a girl, stabbed in the city. She didn't know what to do so she called Carlisle. He's gone out to find her now."

"Oh. Wow." Was all I could say.

The door burst open and in came Carlisle and Alice, in Carlisle's arms was a teenage girl, twitching and writhing in pain.

"What happened!?"Gasped Esme running over to them, her motherly instincts kicking into high gear.

"I bit her." Said Alice, shocked by her own actions. She wasn't the only one.

"How did you manage to do it without killing her?" I asked.

"I have no idea; I just felt like I _couldn't_ kill her, I physically _couldn't_." Alice said as we walked upstairs to one of the bedrooms to set her down on a bed.

"I'm so proud of you Alice, you showed real control." Carlisle congratulated her."Where is Jasper?"

"He couldn't take the blood, so he left, I'll call him soon." She replied, looking at the girl with sadness in her eyes. Carlisle laid the girl on the bed gently; Alice slowly stroked the girl's long dark hair.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done it, maybe I should have let her pass peacefully, but I felt as if...it would be a waste." Alice said looking to Carlisle for his reaction.

"That's how I felt when I changed your brothers and sister and Esme." He said giving his wife a smile.

Alice looked a little reassured, she looked back to the girl who, surprisingly wasn't screaming as was the norm, she was biting her lip.

_Bravery, Edward didn't scream either. _Carlisle thought.

_Well, I don't care how much this girl is like me, I don't care about her in the slightest, she's an outsider in my book. The way Alice is looking at her makes me sick, she used to look at Bella like that, the look of friendship and care._

I scoffed and then walked out of the room.

"Edward?" Carlisle called. "Keep an eye on her." He told Esme and Alice before he came after me.

I didn't stop even when Carlisle was walking beside me. We were out in the forest.

"Edward tell me what's wrong." Carlisle commanded now. I couldn't ignore a direct order from Carlisle, I respected him too much.

"I don't want this girl to replace Bella. Did you plan this? You and Alice?" I asked.

Carlisle looked extremely offended."Edward, neither I nor Alice would even think of trying to replace Bella, no one ever could. Are you suggesting that Alice stabbed the girl herself just as an excuse to change her? Because I think that seems highly illogical, don't you?"

"I'm sorry." I said after a while."I'm just still in love with her, even though she's...I'm very protective, I know I am."

"Its fine Edward, just come back to the house, you may find yourself with a new sister if anything." Carlisle said. We walked back to the house.

**There you go. Another chapter. Enjoy?**

**Did you like the return of the Cullen's?**

**I was also wondering if you wanted to hear more of the Cullen's situation first and their newborn or Bella's newborn. Let me know via a review. :) ;) **

**Thank you cherubs!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	6. A new family member

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia (That's right, their names reveals) :) Cuz I love 'em. **

EPOV

Three days passed, I was secretly hoping the girl would scream, I didn't want her to be strong, I didn't want to respect her for anything. She didn't, she didn't make a sound, and it bothered me. Why did she have to become a part of my family? Why didn't I just change Bella when I had the chance?

"Carlisle!" Alice called from the room that the girl was in. Jasper followed Carlisle as he ran up to the room.

I was ready for a rabid newborn to come crashing through the door but instead the girl came out looking confused but relatively calm.

"Wha-where am I?" She mumbled."What happened?"

_Wow, how will they explain this one? _

She looked at me, puzzled. Oh God damn it! Why did she have to be pretty!? She had long dark almost black hair, down to the middle of her back. She was tall, about the same as Rosalie if not taller. She wasn't a twig but she wasn't chubby, she was curvy, that was refreshing. She was pale now but it looked as if she had been dark skinned previously, ah yes, she had mocha skin before. But what was the most striking was that her eyes weren't red, they weren't even gold, they were a deep shining purple.

"Um. Honey I don't know how to explain this but well...you were stabbed and my daughter Alice found you." Esme explained, gesturing to Alice,"you weren't going to survive, so she...well we are...vampires."

She stared at Esme and then looked at each of us in turn and then said,"Oh...um, okay."

Everyone laughed at her reaction, including me, I hadn't laughed in years. The family looked at me in shock; they must have noted that too.

_I wonder what's up. I better not pry._

That was nice of the girl.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

She looked down as if concentrating, "Sophia."

_Cute. Damn it! _

She looked confused again.

"So, am I a v-vampire too?" Sophia asked uncertainly.

"Yes dear." Carlisle said.

Jasper was looking at the girl with a look that made him seem as if he was on the brink of madness.

"And what does that entail exactly?" She asked.

_Oh, well how articulate, not like some of the kids you see nowadays. _Carlisle thought.

Carlisle explained to ins and outs of vampire life to the girl, she looked shocked but she shook it off.

"You see our family hunt only animals, but if you'd rather go your own way we'll understand." Carlisle finished.

"Wait. Are you inviting me to join your family?" She asked taken aback and flattered.

"Yes. If you want to." Carlisle said.

Then the smile was wiped clean from her face.

"I can't see my mother and father again, can I?" She asked.

The family looked at her, this was one of the things we were dreading. "You'll hurt them sweetie." Esme explained.

Sophia's bottom lip quivered, she put her hand over her face and began to dry sob.

_Poor girl._

Motherly instincts taking over again, Esme hurried over to her and embraced her, followed by a concerned Alice and what surprised me the most was that Rosalie did the same. She didn't even know this girl! _I would expect it from Esme and Alice; they're naturally caring, but not Rosalie, welcoming her with open arms when she rejected Bella. _

I growled to myself.

"We'd better go for a hunt, Esme." Alice said patting Sophia on the back.

"Yes, come on dear." Esme agreed taking Sophia by the hand and leading her out of the house with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett followed by their thoughts it was clear they weren't going to leave the girls alone with a newborn. That reminded me.

"Why isn't she going crazy Carlisle?" I said, couldn't I think of a better way to put it.

"Well, she's...odd." He said.

A small smile crept upon my lips.

"Well what I mean to say is that...well, you saw her eyes, she's not your run of the mill newborn." Carlisle rectified.

"Evidently." I said.

Carlisle and I discussed the possibilities of the newborn, or as Carlisle urged me to call her, Sophia.

The others returned later, Alice was in the lead, "Carlisle you won't believe it!"

Sophia came in surrounded by the rest of the family, "Show them what you can do, Soph." Said a smiling Alice.

_Soph? Already!?_

"Um, I don't want to break anything." Sophia said hesitantly. "Maybe I could show them using a rock outside or something, Esme."

"Oh yes good idea." Agreed Esme, a little relieved.

We all went outside and Sophia raised her hand and focused on a rock, it lifted into the air and it moved in synchronisation with her hand.

"Telekinesis! How extraordinary." Carlisle gasped, running beside her.

"It's awesome isn't it?" Emmett boomed.

"How big an object can you move?" Carlisle asked her.

"I'm not sure, Emmett can you come here for a second?" She said.

"What are you gonna-?" He started but was cut off as he was lifted into the air.

"AWESOME!" He yelled as he flew around. The family laughed, so did Sophia, I really should start counting her as a part of the family.

She set him on the ground,"Aw again again!" He cried like a small child.

"You'll have to wait your turn Emmett; it's my turn with Sophia now."Alice squeaked taking Sophia by the hand and running into the house with her. "Oh, by the way Edward there's another mind reader in the house so watch out!"

"What!?" I said. She _could read minds!? That's why she was looking at me funnily._

_Yeah, that's why. _Sophia answered my thoughts.

I stared after her as she ran up the stairs with Alice saying something that sounded like,"Let's see what we can do about those clothes."

I shook my head, stifling a laugh.

BPOV

Blake, Russell and I went into the forest to with the girl, I decided that I should let the girl come out of her stupor, she couldn't be happy with no senses, now that I think about it, it's horrible!

I let the girl come out of it. She sprang out of Blake's arms. We all yelled.

"Bella! What happened!?" Russell asked as the newborn tried to escape and we ran after her.

"I just realised how horrible it must be for her to have no senses! Just hurry up, we have to catch her." I told him.

Blake managed to tackle her, she hissed. Blake and Russell tried to restrain her so I joined in and then she couldn't move.

"Okay...um, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"_What's your name!?" _Blake quoted." That was the best you could do?"

"Well, you know Blake sometimes you find it hard to concentrate when you're holding back the rabid newborn, okay!?" I said, laced with sarcasm.

"Lily!" The girl growled.

"Wow." Blake smiled.

Russell gave an exaggerated sigh. I laughed.

"Shut it, Russ." Blake said.

"Okay, Lily, listen to me. We want you to join our coven...our family. That way you won't have to be alone, we can help you. We drink animal blood so you won't have to hurt humans." I tried to explain. She continued to struggle.

"Please Lily!" I begged. I looked into her eyes and she calmed down slightly.

"You...want me to-to join you?" She rasped.

"Yes, yes we do." I said smiling. Blake nodded fervently, Russell grinned at this.

"Now we are going to New York to get an apartment, can you calm down enough for us to take you?" I asked. She nodded. Then I thought of something...calm.

I tried to create the allusion of calm in Lily's mind, it worked, and she was a completely different person.

"What happened?" Lily said eyes wide, "Why is my throat hurting me so much!?"

"Come with us Lily, we need to hunt." Blake said leading her towards the scent of a heard of dear, she drank several of them, with us keeping a sharp eye on her all the time. She seemed genuinly calm, so the rest of us had our fill.

"Before..." Lily said unsurely, we turned to her, "You said something about New York..."

"Right, yes we are moving there, would you like to come with us?" I said.

Blake was almost bouncing as he waited for her reply.

"Yes, I would. Also, I'm about before, that's really not me." Lily said. Blake beamed.

"It's fine Lily." I said smiling."Now, how are we going to do this, Russ? Oh, by the way, I'm Bella," she shook my hand, "This is Russell," she shook his hand, "And this nutcase is Blake." She shook his hand too. I knew I shouldn't but I wanted to know what they were thinking.

_Start with a handshake, no matter how much you want to kiss her, don't! _Blake thought.

_Blake, what a nice name, no cool, say cool...great? _Lily thought.

"Blake, that's a great name." Lily said with confidence.

"You like that? You should hear my phone number." Said a grinning Blake.

"Friends line?" She inquired.

"Yep, classic Phoebe." He laughed, she laughed too.

"So do you think-"Lily began, I stopped listen even though it was amazingly cute.

"Russ?" I said turning to him.

"Well, with the help of my little friend," he pulled a credit card out of his pocket.

"Oh thank God." I said with mock relief. He smiled. That's all I got? A smile. Usually he would ruffle my hair, laugh, tell me to "shut it" in a harmless way. He's still thinking about me and Jacob.

"We can get all we get all we need, Blake and I were both left money from our respective families, we hardly touch it, and so the interest has just built up. We can get an apartment, a good one." He said.

"I wouldn't feel right about using your money Russ, I can get my own, and I'll get a job." I suggested.

"Don't be silly, Bella." _Why did I feel a shiver when he said my name!? _"Blake and I won't let our two girls get cold and hungry. Then again we are always cold...and we only get thirsty, but you get the metaphor."

"Your girls?" I asked.

"What you call me and Blake your boys all the time, do you have to be part of an exclusive club to use it?" He said smiling, it didn't reach his eyes.

"No." I said, looking at the ground.

We were walking through the forest, heading in the direction of the nearest taxi service I suppose.

"First things first. We need to get out of these clothes." Russell said

"Huh!?" I said shocked.

"Relax Bells. Do you not see the blood on you after our hunt? We were sloppy this time."He snickered.

I looked down at my clothes that were indeed covered in blood, then I looked at his, I never noticed how he could look good in absolutely anything he wore.

"Bells?" He called.

Okay I had just been staring at his chest for a while. _What is wrong with me!? Lalala, I'm stuck as a teenager forever so I have out of control hormones, whoopee! _

"Sorry." I said quickly.

We reached a town; Russell bought us fresh clothes saying that he had just been birthing a cow, nobody questioned further. I laughed my head off when he told me. I was surprised to see that he bought us clothes that were very...stylish.

"Wow, Russ. You have a good eye for fashion." I said as I looked at my reflection in a shop window after I changed.

"Well, I have been dressing myself and Blake for over fifty years." He reminded me.

"Woooo." I said childishly. Lily, Blake and I laughed.

"Hey!" He said ruffling my hair. _Yay!_ It was back, I missed it, I closed my eyes at his touch.

We took the next flight to Washington after Russell went to a friend who forged passports, _God what would Charlie think? _

Poor Charlie, I missed him so much and Renee, Phil, Angela even Mike and Jessica.

I sat next to Lily on the plane so I could keep an eye on her; Blake was a bit sour about it.

"Lily, do you remember anything about what happened to you?" I asked her, curious.

"I do! I remember a lot of pain and a woman with bright red hair talking to me, I didn't pay attention, I just noticed the snarling people behind her, they scared me, some of them started to fight and then I ran away while she was distracted. As I recall she sent some after me, but I screamed and they flew away from me" She said.

I gasped in shock, when I thought of a woman with a torrent of swirling red hair framing her livid face. It was the face of the woman, no vampire who had it in for me ever since Ed- he saved me and killed James. I was-

"Victoria." I hissed.

"Yes, that's what another one called her. How did you know?"Lily asked.

"We...have a history." I said quietly.

I thought about Victoria for a while, was she creating newborns? We'd have to stop her.

We arrived, it was amazing, if I hadn't been a vampire and surrounded by supporting family I don't think I could have coped. Russell made the arrangements for an apartment he found, after plenty of bribing to the men and, to my dismay, expert flirting with the women involved.

We were able to get one of the two Penthouse apartments in our building, it was beautiful, my ideal home, (even though I am partial to cottages) it was open plan with four bedrooms. The living room dipped down slightly, the whole apartment was already furnished.

Lily and I ran to the bedrooms expecting the boys to chase after us and battle for the rooms, but they didn't, we looked back to see them standing there, smiling at our happiness.

"Ladies first." Russell said gesturing towards the rooms.

We each picked our rooms, I loved mine, it was blue, Lily chose the yellow, Blake chose the silver which left Russell with the purple, I offered to switch with him but he told me that he loved purple.

We sat in the living room together, snuggled up on the sofa, for the first time in a while I felt truly content.

B/EPOV

A year had passed since Lily/Sophia joined our coven, the whole family loved her.

EPOV

We went to New York so that we could start a fresh; we moved in to our apartment today, we managed to get into our penthouse apartment without drawing attention to ourselves. On our way here we hunted in the forest that was just outside of the city, so we were set for a while.

We were heading down to our cars on the first day of school when Sophia realised she forgot her handbag.

"We'll wait outside with the cars."Alice told her.

"Okay." She replied.

_Scatterbrain_. I thought smirking.

_Shut up! _She thought back, as she got the elevator to the penthouse.

BPOV

We got back from our hunting trip today, Russell went to park the car, Lizzie the nice receptionist told us that another family had moved into the penthouse next to ours. "Oooh, how exciting, new people." Said Lily as we walked into the elevator, her now amber eyes lit up. She hung from Blake's arm; they had been together since the following day we had moved in. I laughed at the memory.

The doors of the elevator opened and there stood a girl, undoubtedly a vampire, searching through her handbag, she looked up at us.

"Hello." She said smiling sweetly.

**Okaaaay, done.**

**Your probably wondering why this chapter is uuuuuuber long, well I didn't want you to get bored with the story so I tried to get to the reunion scene more quickly. I hope you get everything written, I was afraid it would get confusing. There will be more info about Lily and Sophia's personalities in the next chapter.**

**By the way, don't be mad at Edward, Bella or Alice. Edward has nor ever will get over the death of his Bella, but he was trying his hardest not to hate Sophia and he just ended up liking her. Alice misses her best friend and needs someone to help her, Sophia is like a sister to her now but she still misses Bella almost as much as Edward...that's a lot people, lol. Finally, Bella cannot help being attracted to Russell, its subconscious, but she is still in love with Edward. **

**Okkie Dokes, Please review people!!! I will get one of the Twilight characters to hug you and/or give you cookies.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	7. The Reunion

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

BPOV

"Hey." I said to the girl. "Are you a...you know what?" How stupid of me, what if she wasn't? No, I could tell.

"You mean the V word? Yep." She said cheerily"My family and I just moved into that apartment." She pointed next door to ours.

"You live next door? Great! We can all be friends, my name is Lily, this gorgeous guy is "Off limits"," She joked, we all laughed," no, he's Blake and this is our leader Izzy!"

"I prefer the term sister to leader, and its Bella, don't call me Izzy otherwise I'll have to kill you, Lil." I told Lily."Of course you can though..."

"Sophia." Sophia informed me."I probably will call you that, just to wind you up though."

"You heading off somewhere?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I should be going shouldn't I?" She asked rhetorically."My family are waiting for me, were going to a human high school, it's my first time at one since my change."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen in human terms, about a year in vamp terms." She explained.

"What!? How are you so calm?" I said, shocked.

"Well, it's not that uncommon, I mean look at my Lily petal." Said Blake proudly.

"Oh my goodness, we are the same age too, we're practically sisters!" Said Lily, the excitement about to overflow. I wish Lily would stop changing the subject.

"I know a certain little friend who will be happy about that." Said Sophia smiling,"Oh guys, can I see your powers?"

"I better not do mine in here." Said a disappointed Lily, she gladly would have, but I had been discouraging her screaming ever since that fateful episode of tickling that lead to a broken window.

"I mean like this." She took Lily's hand."Sonic boom scream! I've never heard of that one."

"Wow, is that your power, telling other's powers?" I asked.

"Well I have others, so far it's telekinesis, mind reading," that struck a nerve, she took my hand," shape shifting...my father says I'll get more, he says it's something to do with my eye colour." We all looked at her eyes, they were an entrancing purple with gold specks."Wow, look at all the stuff you can do to people's minds and the best part is that nobody can penetrate your own." She said impressed. She moved on to Blake,"Aw, nothing for you Blake."

We all looked at her for a second then I said what we were all thinking. "Nobody can get into my mind?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, I think you can protect your own mind and others and even project the protection away from you." She told me, then she looked at her watch," Oh, I gotta get going, I don't want another rant from Mr. Holier-than-thou."

"We were gonna take the day off but now I want to go to school, coming guys?" Lily asked us as Sophia beamed.

"I don't think Russ would be very happy if he came back to an empty apartment, I better stay at least, we'll be in later though." I said.

"Well I'm in." Said Blake wrapping his arm around Lily's waist, they all stepped into the elevator, turned to face me and beamed...it was freaky.

"Bye Izzy!" They called as the doors closed.

I growled and put my face up to the now closed doors," Its Bella!"

"Why are you yelling at an elevator?" Said a melodic voice, I turned to see Russell, stepping out from the opposite elevator; he got a real kick out of my randomness.

"The pack of "it's" just called me Izzy!" I cried, my eyes narrowed.

"Have they got a death wish?" He laughed. We went into the apartment. "Wait, the "pack of its"? I thought it was the two "It's"? Have they grown?"

"Yep, we met the next door neighbour, Sophia, she's cool." I said. I saw something in his eyes, a sparkle.

"Nice name." He said. He looked confused. Why? I would've looked into his mind but he was already onto another train of thought.

"So where are the others?"

"They went to school with Sophia and her family." I told him.

"And you didn't go?"

"Well, of course not, I wouldn't leave you all on your own." I said. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I hug him, it wasn't just friendly as usual, this was more.

Maybe it was because I had to constantly watch Blake and Lily together, they had even started to refer to themselves as a single entity, like Bily or Lake, and it made me shudder.

_Hm, Rella...Bussell...Arg! WHY!?_

Right now, I just wanted to experience something I hadn't felt for what seemed like decades.

He hugged me back; we stayed together for a while, just holding each other.

APOV

Sophia finally came out of the elevator I was about to go up and get her. "There you are, where was the purse in the deepest depths of a jungle?"

To my surprise she was followed by two others, a guy with messy brown hair and a girl with long strawberry blonde hair. They were all laughing.

"That was hysterical! Oh, hi Alice, meet Blake and Lily. They're part of the family that live next door to us; they have a little something in common with us too." She said in a bubbly way.

Lily skipped over and opened her eyes wide, they were golden like ours.

"Oh yay! It's great to see others taking up our lifestyle." I smiled.

"Well that's all thanks to Izzy." Blake said. They all laughed.

"Who's Izzy?" I asked.

"Our sister." Lily explained as we walked out to the cars. I offered the others a lift to school, they accepted, so we drove there in my yellow Porsche 911 turbo. Blake used his good looks to get the female receptionist to put us in the same classes together, being extraordinarily beautiful does have its pros.

We spent most of our time in class swapping stories and telling jokes, I could tell we were all going to be great friends. After class we went outside for lunch, we were lucky, it was very dark outside, I love winter. Soph and I found the others out there, I went over to my Jazzy and kissed him full on the mouth, I turned around to see everyone staring with raised eyebrows, Sophia had her arms folded and she was tapping her foot, but she was smiling.

"Oh, right, yeah we are here." She said sarcastically. I went over to her and bounced up to ruffle her silky hair.

"Oh shut it you! Everyone this is Blake and Lily, our next door neighbours." I said.

"Hi."

"Hey." Everyone replied.

I introduced them individually.

_New Born _by _Muse _started playing, it was Lily's ringtone, she answered her phone.

"Hey, Iz." She answered. There was a lot of shouting on the end of the phone, Lily held the phone away from her as she, Blake and Sophia laughed.

"Okay, okay! We're outside, on the field." More shouting, "See you in a bit." She said as she hung up, rolling her eyes.

"She thinks we're being stupid, being on the field. "What if the clouds shift? We could be exposed! Blah blah blah," She worries too much."

"I know, you wouldn't believe what we had to do to get Edward to come out here." Emmett teased.

Blake looked confused for a second; I was the only one to notice aside from Lily, who was looking at him quizzically.

Edward wasn't taking too much notice of what was going on around him; he was staring at the ground. Sophia went over and sat next to him.

"You okay Edward?" She asked him. He didn't even realise she was there until she spoke, they just stared at each other's eyes, I would read more into it if I didn't know they were having one of their silent mind conversations, they were really annoying.

Without warning they both smiled, Sophia hit Edward playfully on the arm, he picked her up and spun her around.

"There they are!" I heard Blake say, he and Lily ran off, I was watching Edward and Sophia it was so funny. They stopped spinning after she yelled "I'm gonna hurl!" he replied

"Impossible."

She retorted with,"Shhh, I'm keeping up appearances." Edward was still holding onto her when she looked over my shoulder and laughed, Edward looked too. He looked odd, more than odd, he was frozen in disbelief.

The rest of us looked around too. What I saw made me happier than I had been in my entire life, vampire or otherwise.

EPOV

I was staring at the ground, it was just one of those days, the one's where I was filled with despair but I had to endeavour to keep up appearances. I hardly took any notice of what Alice was saying, I just joined in when the others said "Hey".

"You okay Edward?" I heard Sophia say, I didn't even notice her sit down.

_In truth, no. I just feel horrible._

_Why is it that you randomly feel depressed every once in a while?_

_It's not once in a while, it's all the while. I just hide it well._

_What, why?_

_Don't worry Soph; I won't dump it all on you._

_Do the others know?_

_Yes._

_So why can't I? I've been told I'm sorta compassionate,_ She smiled, so did I,_ I could help._

_Yes but to help you also have to be intelligent._

She hit my arm; I retaliated by picking her up and spinning her around.

"I'm gonna hurl!" She gasped. I set her down.

"Impossible." I replied

"Shhh, I'm keeping up appearances." She said.

I heard something going on behind Alice, Sophia looked at the people and laughed.

Blake and Lily were jumping around someone shouting "Izzy!" A guy with red hair stood by laughing, the person in the middle couldn't get away from Blake and Lily.

"Guys if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times-"Shouted the person in the middle, laughing.

_That voice! It was heavenly._

The red haired guy grabbed the person in the middle and swung them out, holding them around the waist.

_No! It couldn't be._

"-It's Bella! Not Izzy!" She finished. Then her beautiful amber eyes landed on me, the red haired guy still wrapped around her, still touching my Bella!

I almost fell to my knees.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered if not more, her hair was a shiny mahogany, she had curves in all the right places, and she was as pale as me. She was amazing.

Neither of us moved, I didn't need Jasper's power to tell she was shocked too.

Alice and the others looked around to see what me and Sophia were looking at, she gasped, and it sounded like she took in the global supply of air.

"BELLA!" She screamed, running over to her.

BPOV

Russell and I arrived in school; it was lunch so I called Lily to find out where she and Blake were and most likely Sophia.

"Hey Iz!" She called me.

"What so it's Iz now not even Izzy, don't call me that! Where are you anyway?" I yelled at her as Russell laughed. I could hear laughing at the other end of the phone too.

"Okay, okay! We're outside, on the field." She replied.

"That's so stupid! What if the clouds shift? We could be exposed!" I scolded her.

"See you in a bit." Was all she said before she hung up.

I scoffed, Russell tried to stifle giggles.

"Come on, where are they?" He said putting his arm around me and leading me somewhere.

"The field." I informed him; he promptly turned around leading us in the opposite direction. I giggled, he always cheered me up.

"Hey, Bells, about that hug before..." Russell said.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I said smiling and pretending to be confused.

"Oh, I think you know. Does that mean...you might consider..."

"It's not fair to you, I'm still in love with-"

"Jacob!?"

"No! With...you know who." It shocked me that I didn't fall to pieces at the thought of him, the wonders a supportive family could do.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for being your very, very, very close friend." He said giving me a squeeze as he held me.

We walked to the field taking about nothing in particular; when we got there I was pounced upon.

"Izzy!" Cried the two most annoying people I had ever met, they kept jumping on me. Russ laughed.

_Help! _I begged him using my mind.

"Guys if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times-"I said trying to escape. Finally Russell grabbed me by the waist and pulled me free; I couldn't help but laugh too.

"-It's Bella! Not Izzy!" I yelled, overcome with giggles. Russ swung me around, my eyes then landed on someone I thought I'd never see again.

Edward, my Edward, with his arms around Sophia, he just stared at me, still as perfect as ever. God like, with bronze hair, a chiselled jaw, a gloriously muscled body and topaz eyes that stared straight back into mine.

I didn't know what to do, but before I had to decide I heard, "BELLA!"

I was thrown to the ground, it was Alice.

"Bella! Bella how are you here? How are you alive!? We thought you were dead! I missed you so much!" Wow we were lucky we were in a secluded part of the field.

"You missed me!? Why would you miss me!?" I said jumping up and away.

Alice jumped up too and looked at me as if I was insane.

"Are you serious? How could you even think we wouldn't miss you?" She pointed to herself and the others who had come over and looked eager to get to me, even Rosalie.

Only Edward stayed where he was, Sophia left him though and came over.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between us.

"Yeah." Said Lily, looking baffled.

"This is the...those are..." I couldn't even get it out, if I said it that would mean they were really here, he was really here.

"We're her family!" Emmett stepped up.

"The Cullen's." Alice chirped.

"You're the Cullen's!?" Growled Russell, he and Blake took a protective stance in front of me.

"Stay away from her!" Russ warned.

I was in too much pain to tell Russ they wouldn't hurt me. As much as I was sure they really loathed me I still loved them, more than I could express.

"Why are you standing in front of her like that? We would never hurt her!"Edward finally spoke, his velvet voice coursed through me, melting me.

"Well, you haven't been with her have you? You don't know what she's been through!" Russ countered.

"What?" Edward said, confused.

Russell practically roared and launched himself at Edward; Sophia stepped in front of him.

She raised her hands and Russell froze in mid air. He had gotten close though, he was about an inch away from Sophia. She gave him a look, a look that simply said "No."

"Jasper can you please calm everyone down." I instantly felt more relaxed. Sophia placed Russell on the ground next to me, his eyes were wide, and he looked dazed.

"I know that I'm not really a part of this, I feel rude even speaking, but what I do know is we'll get a visit from the Volturi if we don't keep calm and discuss whatever this is rationally." Sophia said with authority, surprising me.

"You're right Sophia." Agreed Rosalie, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. Rosalie liked her? She never liked me. The family all preferred her to me probably, I bet Edward found her as a human and fell in love with her. He must have changed her so that they could be together.

"I have to get out of here." I gasped.

Russell immediately complied, taking my hand and leading me away from the school.

"Bella! Please don't go!" Begged Alice.

"Let us explain! Let _me_ explain!" Edward called to me.

"What is there to explain?" I said turning to him."I wasn't good enough for you, you left me!"

Then I cracked, I began to dry sob, Russell grabbed me before I hit the floor, he carried me out of the school.

**OMG or OME.**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried to make it exciting. **

**Please guys, if you like this then review! I will totally love you!**

**Not that I don't love you now but you'll get (metaphorical) cookies! **

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**

**As a little bonus...type...thing...the first draft of Bella and Edward's reunion. **

I walked out onto the balcony to think. Sophia seemed really nice; we'll have to meet her family soon. It was so weird when I thought about family, the one family I had loved me to bits and I loved them, my other family...despised me so much that they moved away.

I sighed. Wait, either I just sighed twice or somebody else did. I turned to look at the direction the other sigh came from, on the balcony to the right of mine stood another person. A God like person with bronze hair, a chiselled jaw a gloriously muscled body and topaz eyes that stared straight back into mine.

We both stared at each other, in an irreversible disbelief.

"Bella?" He said in a quivering voice.

I was so shocked to hear his velvet voice that the hand I was using to balance myself slipped and I slid over the balcony, hanging onto the side. I could have pulled myself up in a heartbeat, but before I could move he had lifted me up and was cradling me in his arms. I couldn't move. He leaned into me, but I put my hand in the way, without another word I lowered myself to the ground and entered my apartment, leaving him stood outside looking confused.


	8. Questions answered Well, sort of

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

SPOV

"What the hell happened between you!?" I asked Edward as the handsome red haired guy carried Bella away from the school, she was sobbing into his chest so close to him, I felt...jealous.

I shook my head free of the jealousy, Jasper looked at me as he felt it, I shrugged.

Just as he had been threatening to do since he first saw Bella, Edward sank to his knees.

Jasper staggered back, I looked into his mind.

_Whoa! What the heck? Anger, self loathing, sadness, regret, longing, happiness, love, jealousy. Damn it Edward! _

"Let's get out of here, Lil." Blake suggested, taking Lily's hand and trying to lead her away.

Lily stood her ground. "No, I'd like some things explained first."

"As would I." I concurred.

Edward now had his hands over his face. "She's alive! She's alive!"

"Alice!" I called when nobody answered. She was staring at where Bella had just gone. It looked as if she was trying to explain but she was just gulping like a fish.

Something horrible must have happened.

I scanned each of my family's minds to see who was the most coherent.

_Bella's alive! My little sister! She's back, I missed her so much, I wish I could have given her a hug. She can take it now, she's one of us! _Emmett babbled in his mind.

_My god, Bella is alive! Why didn't she come and find us? _Alice thought, still staring.

_So she wasn't really killed, well I suppose that's good, but I never wanted her to become a vampire. _Rosalie thought.

"Rose?" I said walking over to her."Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Rose was pulled out of her reverie."Sure." She put her hand on my back and led me away from the others.

"Um, Sophia. Would you mind if we came with you? Rose, can we listen too?"Lily asked us, gesturing to herself and Blake.

I looked at Rose. _Yeah they can, it's better if they hear both sides._

"Yeah, come on." I told Lily and Blake. We walked away, towards the school I suppose.

We had music class next so we went to the music block.

Rosalie told Lily, Blake and I all about how Edward had been in love with Bella. _He must still be in love with her now_, I thought. She told us how the family left and how he is absolutely ridden with guilt about it. _Well there must be more to it than guilt! How else could you explain his reaction? _She then told us about how they had heard she was dead.

"Oh, that." Blake contributed."Yeah, Bella wasn't entirely happy about the funeral thing, she didn't want people crying over her when she wasn't really dead. Jake went along to comfort Charlie and Renee."

"Who's Jake?" I asked.

"He's a werewolf from LaPush." Blake explained.

"You fraternize with werewolves?" Rosalie looked at him like he was mad.

"Yeah, we lived with them for a couple of years. They were like family to us. What's wrong with that?" Blake said.

"Well, whatever floats your boat...but they're dangerous! They are our natural enemies! How did you stand the smell?" Rose asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Well, anyway Rose, is that all there is to Bella and Edward?" I asked, feeling like there was something she wasn't telling us.

"No, that's it." Rose told me.

Lily and I looked at each other, she obviously felt the same as I did, like there was more to this than she was letting on.

"Yes, Blake and Lily's group. Ah, Mr. Griffin, Miss. Swan, welcoming Miss. Cullen and Miss. Hale to the class I see. Well done, well done. Will you please perform your piece for us?" Our teacher, Mr. Green called upon us.

_Crap! I forgot we were supposed to be figuring out a song._

"Alright, what music are you into?" I asked too quietly for weaker human ears as we took our time setting up.

"Rock." Blake answered as Lily nodded eagerly.

"Rose and I like Green day, you got their new album?" I whispered.

"21st century breakdown, yeah. I know the drums to _East Jesus Nowhere_; Lily knows the lyrics off by heart." Blake informed me as Lily smiled proudly.

"Great! I've got the guitar sorted. Rose you know the bass right?" I asked.

"Pretty much, I'll figure out the rest."

We were finally set up.

I played the intro alone, then it kicked into high gear when the bass and drums joined, Lily began to sing.

_Raise your hands to testify  
your confession will be crucified  
you're a sacrificial suicide  
Like a dog that's been sodomized  
_

_(Stand up!) _Rose and I sung, we leant into the mic on either side of Lily.

_All the white boys  
(Sit down!)_

_All the black girls_

_(Stand up!)_

_You're the soldiers _

_(Sit down!)_

_of the new world_

Put your faith in a miracle  
And it's non-denominational  
Join the choir we will be singing  
In the church of wistful thinking

A fire burns today  
Of blasphemy and genocide  
The sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the faith fanatics  


Rose and Blake went on playing wile Lily and I sang and clapped our hands in time.

_  
Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned  
It's been a lifetime since I last confessed  
I threw my crutches in "the river  
of a shadow of doubt"  
And I'll be dressed in my Sunday best  
_

I joined back in with the guitar.

_  
Say a prayer for the family  
Drop a coin for humanity  
ain't this uniform so flattering?  
I never asked you a goddamned thing._

A fire burns today  
of blasphemy and genocide  
the sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Rose and I leant into the mic with Lily again and whispered in time with her.__

Don't test me  
Second guess me  
Protest me  
you will disappear

__

I want to know who's allowed to breed  
all the dogs who never learned to read  
Missionary politicians  
and the cops of a new religion

Now it was my time to shine, I stepped forward and did my solo. The class was cheering.

Then it got slow...__

A fire burns today  
of blasphemy and genocide  
the sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the inside 

Then we went for it in the outro.

_Yeah!_

The class was on their feet. We didn't really care, it was nice of them but I wanted to figure out what Rose was hiding and by the sound of their thoughts Blake and Lily wanted to get home to Bella.

"Well, that worked." I whispered to them as the class tried to calm themselves, they stared at us in awe.

"Oh no. Now we're pretty _and _talented." Said Lily putting on a dopey teenaged girl's voice.

We laughed at that. Then the bell rang to signal the end of the day. We walked outside the classroom to find the rest of the family waiting.

They looked agitated; it was noticed by the students and faculty.

_Look, there are Lily and Blake! Whoa, where's the fire?_

_The new kids are friends with the Swans and Griffins already!? I've been trying to get them to take notice of me all year!_

_They seem to be in a hurry, I wonder if it's about Bella Swan leaving school earlier with Russell Griffin._

_No shit, Sherlock. Wait; was that the name of the gorgeous red head? Russell? _I thought.

_Hey, no swearing! What would Esme think? _Edward scolded me, in his mind.

_Can't I even swear in my own mind!? Oh, the next time you think of something private I'm going to call a family meeting and yell it out for all to hear! _

"Come on!" Edward said testily as we went, quite hurriedly, out. Apparently I was going too slowly for him, even though I was just as fast as him, so he picked me up by the arms and carried me out as the family and Blake and Lily ran after us.

"Oh, yeah...this isn't humiliating at all!" I said sarcastically.

"Just get into the car come on, come on!" He said practically throwing me into the shot gun seat of Alice's Porsche.

I could hear Blake and Lily debating whether or not to ask for a lift.

"Guys, we drove you here, we're taking you home too." I called to them, wasn't it obvious?

"Thanks. We just want to get home quickly." Lily said.

"I understand." I said turning from them to Alice."Ally! Why do you guys treat me like the baby of the family!?"I asked her, disgruntled.

"You know Edward only threw you in the car because he loves you." Alice said, pulling out of the school car park at top speed behind only the shiny Volvo.

"That makes no sense!" I said rolling my eyes.

We drove for a while then I noticed Alice's breathing get unsteady; she shook her head many times as if to clear it, I was getting worried. Eventually she pulled over.

"Alice what is it?" I asked, worried for my sister.

"Bella." Was all she said. She was still in shock.

"Shush, Ally." I tried to comfort her."Here let me drive." We swapped over quickly; I took a bit of pride in being the only one person Alice would trust with her Porsche aside from Jazz.

I set of again, I loved driving the Porsche, Alice eventually began to dry sob.

_I bet she hates me. And why wouldn't she? I shouldn't have listened to Edward, I should have stayed with her, she would have needed me. _Alice struggled with her inner turmoil.

Without a word I held out my free hand for her, she took it without hesitating and squeezed it tight.

We arrived in the car park; I parked quite efficiently and expertly into one of our family's reserved spaces next to a Volvo and a Mercedes S55 AMG.

The four of us jumped out, I'd almost forgotten Blake and Lily were in the car with us.

We caught up with Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jazz and the eight of us practically power walked into the our apartment building.

Everyone was walking so purposefully, now would be an ideal time to hear their thoughts.

_It was my fault we had to leave Bella in the first place, I have to apologise properly, we can be closer than ever now that she doesn't have any blood to spill._ Jasper thought darkly.

_My other little sister! My little sis! Now I have three all together. They're all the best little sisters a guy could ask for too!_ Emmett thought, almost hopping with each step.

_Aw, Em, you big lug. _I thought affectionately.

_I just have to see her even if she hates me! Explain things. Maybe we can at least be able to be in the same room together, that's all I can ask for really. I'd do anything to get things back to the way they were with us. _Alice fretted.

_She's alive, I feel happier than I've ever felt. A weight has been lifted, my world has light in it again. Now that I have her again I'll never let her go...Unless she doesn't want me now, she was looking close to that red haired guy- _Edward trailed on.

_Russell. _I interjected.

_Russell then. They did look close didn't they?_

I grabbed the key to our apartment from the front desk with a quick and polite, "Thank you."

_Yes, they did. _I thought frowning._ You really loved her didn't you?_

The eight of us went into the elevator, trapped deep in thought.

_I _still _love her, Sophia, I never stopped. _

He looked more caring than I ever thought possible for him. I smiled at him. Nobody was speaking we were still lost in thought.

"What's wrong with you all!?" A voice asked.

We all yelled out in shock as we turned to see Carlisle and Esme staring at us in disbelief.

We yelled out again as a sign over the elevator doors lit up and dinged,"Maximum weight exceeded."

"I have never ever been anywhere with all of you so long without Emmett, Alice or Sophia speaking." Esme gawped at us.

"Some of us need to use another elevator. Come on Em." Rose said hauling Emmett along.

"We'll come with you." Lily said dragging Blake along with her.

When they left Jasper pressed the "Penthouse." Button and we began to rise.

Alice, Jasper and Edward just stared open mouthed at Carlisle and Esme.

I figured this would hold more significance to them than it had to me so I tested the water by saying,"Bella's back."

"What!?" They said in unison." How?"

"I don't really think it's my place to say..." I looked to Alice for some help. She still gaped.

I'm sure she'd thank me for doing this later, I slowly raised my hand so that she could easily stop me if she wanted to, I smacked the back of her head just lightly enough so that I it wouldn't hurt her but heavily enough that it would make a difference.

"Sorry, Ally!" I apologised straight away.

"It's okay Soph, I needed that." She said, she then launched into a brief summary of what had happened as Edward, Jazz and I nodded in encouragement.

The elevator finally stopped on our floor we all approached the door next to ours.

"What are you going to do?" Esme asked Edward.

Suddenly, Edward's confidence wavered, it was replaced with doubt. He stopped right in front of the door to Bella.

"I don't know." He said faintly.

**Hellooooo people!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'm really sorry if you found the song thing really cheesy and unnecessary but I loved it! I think that song is the shizz so I put it in. Hehehe. **

**Any Green day fans out there? Lol.**

**Review and you will get a kiss from Edward or Russell!**

**I'll also see if I can distract Alice with some Prada shoes so that you can get a kiss from Jazz too!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. xxx**


	9. Not as good as Edward

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

BPOV

I just dry sobbed into Russell's shoulder, as he took me to the car park of the school, gently placing me in to the passenger side of our family's Ferrari 430 Modena.

"I'll be right back; I have to explain why we're leaving." Russell told me.

"Oh, yeah. Just tell them that the love of my life and my other family came back, and I've fallen to pieces over them." I choked out.

Russ gave a hollow laugh in his throat, he seemed awfully distracted, he pushed some hair out of my eyes and then proceeded to the school office.

I couldn't believe it, honestly, by brain couldn't comprehend it.

Immediately, before I could stop myself I started to laugh.

My family were back! My sister and best friend, Alice! My brothers, Jasper and Emmett! My mother and father Esme and Carlisle! My- I didn't even know what Rosalie was to me but I wanted to hug her anyway!

And my life, my world, my heart was back! _My Edward._

But wait, no, not _my_ Edward. _Sophia's _Edward.

My laughter descended back into sobs. Was I going mad!?

He is in love with another girl. But Sophia seemed so nice, how could she? Well, she probably was nice, that's why Edward is in love with her. She's my superior; she's on a level I'd never achieve. She obviously didn't know what was going on though, it wasn't her fault.

The look of disbelief on Edward's face when he saw me...the anger when he looked at me. He didn't want me to find him, he thought he gotten rid of me once and for all.

Russ climbed back into driver's seat; he looked at me momentarily and then set off to the apartment.

Russ looked he was thinking about something pressing, I really didn't want to invade his mind without his permission; I had the ability to choose not to hear. He remained that way for most of the ride home, until I got to the peak of my worry and said, "What's wrong Russ?"

He looked at me, startled; only just realising I was there apparently.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about me; it's you we have to worry about."

"But I do worry about you, it's not all about me, you're my best friend." I said.

He looked at me, with those big golden eyes, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

We finally arrived and made our way up to the apartment, he was so distracted, I had to find out what it was...if I could just have a quick peek into his mind...no!

When we got up the penthouse he set me down on the comfortable sofa and started to rummage through the nearest closet he emerged with a blanket he wrapped around me and the sat next to me, he did all this without uttering a word.

Arg! This was so frustrating, but he deserved his privacy, I endeavour to only use my power in emergencies or on enemies.

We stayed in silence for a long time, just thinking about things, it was a comfortable silence.

He turned on the television. A sitcom about romantic entanglements was on; Russ changed the channel, hurriedly. A music channel came on.

In the corner the video playing was labelled: _Paramore, Crushcrushcrush._

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this_

Russell shifted nervously in his seat as he changed the channel.

An old black and white movie came on, a young man and woman appeared on the screen.

"_I love you so much."_

"_Then why did you leave?"_

"_Because I'm no good for you."_

Russell turned off the television altogether.

"Oh, for the love of God!" He placed his right hand over his forehead.

Okay, even I had to admit that was ironic. I started to giggle. He always cheered me up damn it.

He looked up at me. "So, I haven't scarred you for life?"

"No, Russ. You haven't." I scooted over to him and wrapped the blanket around him too. I heard him gulp.

"Russ, please tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about you." I said.

He stared determinedly ahead. "Nothing, the only thing bothering me is that there is something bothering you."

I looked at him more intently, trying to see behind what he was telling me, rather than invading his thoughts.

"Bella, you know your getting awfully close." He told me, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together in a line.

"Now I know for certain that there is something wrong! If I had ever gotten this close to your face before you would have taken the chance to kiss me and run with it!"

"Maybe I don't want to kiss you!" He said getting up.

I spluttered for a minute.

"Why!?" I asked feeling rejected.

He could tell that I was hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just...You don't want me to kiss you either!"

"How do you know that?" I got up and stood across from him.

"You never have, why would you? I suck!" Why was he putting himself down like that?

"Why would you say that? And how do you know I've never wanted to kiss you?"

"I just know! I can tell these things like now- right now...you..." He trailed off looking confused.

"What?" I asked.

He continued to look confused, then before I knew it he strode across the room to me, place one hand on the small of my back the other in my hair and kissed me.

Our mouths worked together well, he was exploring. His hand was tangled up in my hair, in a good way. He was a gentlemen, he didn't force his tongue upon me. He pulled away. I closed my eyes, trying to evaluate what I had just experienced. It was nice, just as Jacob's had been, a bit better than that even, but I sighed happily knowing that it didn't even compare to Edward's kisses, even in my human form they were better.

I opened my eyes to find him grinning. Oh no. I didn't want to break his heart, he must be so happy about this; I'm just going to take it all away from him...

"Wow..." He said frowning and looking out the nearest window.

"Russ, I-"I began.

"What a letdown." Russell chuckled.

I stared at him. "What!?"

"Honestly, Bells, I expected more. Not that it wasn't a great kiss, I mean a couple of days ago or even this morning if you had done that I would have fallen for you completely but now I can see what you mean, we're better off as friends."

I stared at him, incredulously. He looked so unbelievably happy. It made me start to laugh.

A kiss was what he needed to see we weren't right for one another? This boy get's weirder and weirder.

Then it hit me. How could I do that to Edward? Again!? First Jacob now Russell. To be fair, he didn't want me and I really didn't handle the rejection well.

But what kind of an idiotic, selfish, ignorant bitch kisses a guy on the day her ex comes back into the picture!?

I suppose that would have to be me.

"We're okay right?" Russ asked me as I stared into space.

"Yes, Russ. I'm just thinking of what a bitch I am."

"Huh?"

"I kissed you, of my own accord; on the day that Edward came back."

"You needed me to do that Bella, you needed to feel wanted."

I looked back at him now. "Since when are you such an expert on what I want and need all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well you know what I want? To be known as a bitch." I said as I sat down on the sofa dejectedly.

"Okay, bitch." Said Russell simply, sitting next to me.

My eyes hit the floor at the confirmation.

"See, you obviously don't want to be called that. I think Bells has a better ring to it than bitch anyway. We all make mistakes Bella, I just made one too." He said. I looked up to see him smiling kindly.

"Now, come on. Let's go get that guy of yours!" He said enthusiastically getting up and heading for the door.

"But he's with Sophia!" I called to him.

He stopped and turned to stare at me, a fire was burning in his eyes.

"What?" He growled.

Just then we heard a lot of movement outside the door.

"What are you going to do?" unmistakably Esme, my heart leapt at the thought, I hadn't seen her yet!

"I don't know." Said a honey coated voice. I realised then that all I wanted for the owner of that voice was for him to be happy, and I had an idea of how to do that. I let Russell in on it using my mind. He didn't seem too happy.

EPOV

What was I going to do? Declare my love for her when she was with another man? No. Steal her away from him? No. Barge in there and rip the douche bag's head off of his-

_No! What has gotten into you!? Don't you dare hurt him Edward Cullen! _Sophia interrupted my train of thought.

"Well?" I heard Alice say, I realised then that I still had my back to them. I turned, not knowing what to tell them.

The elevator door pinged open and out rushed Emmett, Rosalie, Blake and Lily. I made way for Blake and Lily so that they could get into their apartment. As they walked past us Sophia stopped them, she had a real knack for building close friendships in a short space of time, it was almost impossible to be around her and not like her, as I had discovered when I tried to do just that.

"Lily, Blake, Edward's really not a bad guy. Maybe if you could just explain..." Sophia pleaded with them.

The rest of the family nodded so much their heads might fall off, with the exception of Rosalie who didn't like to move head too much because might mess up her perfect, _perfect_ hair.

Sophia laughed inwardly at my internal sarcasm.

Blake and Lily entered their apartment, as they opened the door the fresh scent of Bella wafted through it, I sighed in ecstasy.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Lily ask.

"Yes, I'm sorry to scare you guys like that." Oh, that heavenly voice! My Bella! I unconsciously put my hand against the door, just to feel that little bit closer.

"Bella, why don't you just hear them out?" Blake asked. It was silent for a bit after that.

"I know you're all out there." She said to us, she was talking to me!

We all looked at each other, unsure of how to react.

Emmett held up one hand, as if he knew what to do, he brought the hand to his mouth in a fist, he coughed softly and then said in an imitation of a woman's voice "No one is here!"

We all sighed collectively; Jasper gave him a small hit on the arm.

"What?" He mouthed.

"Of course no one is there, Emmett." Bella said as the others laughed. I could just imagine her beautiful amber eyes rolling at his childishness.

Emmett beamed as she spoke of him. I would give anything for her to speak of me!

"You do realise that you'll be able to hear our conversations just as clearly, if you were in your own apartment as opposed to pressing your ears up against our door?" She asked.

_That is unless she talks to the others in their minds..._I caught Sophia thinking.

"Sophia says that you can talk to each other in your minds!" I said.

It all went quiet. Bella didn't speak.

"Thank you, Soph..." I heard Blake say.

"I didn't say it out loud! I can't help it that he can see into my mind." Sophia amended.

"She's right though, we may as well go inside." Rosalie said.

Emmett followed her into the apartment, Carlisle and Esme looked back at the door and followed as well. Jasper took Alice's hand and led her away; she looked longingly at the door before she went with him.

Then Sophia looked at me and said "Come on Ed, she's not changing her mind." Before following on. She was the only person I would let call me "Ed."

But Bella.

Bella could call me anything she wanted as long as it made her happy.

_I love you, so much. _I thought, wishing I could say that to Bella, as Sophia took my hand and led me into the apartment, giving me a smile and a consoling squeeze of the hand.

**Hey, guys!**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I know you're probably annoyed at Bella and Russell for the kiss. **

**But come on! You knew it was coming! :D**

**LOOK HERE! (Sorry, I wanted to get your attention.)**

**I have a proposition for you lovely, lovely people. **

**If I get up to 65 reviews all together I will post the next chapter later today! Yes, you heard right. Later today! **

**So, it's up to you guys. **

**Love from,**

**Livvy. **


	10. Making everyone happy

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

BPOV

"Come on Ed, she's not changing her mind." I heard Sophia say.

Russell sighed next to me, staring at the door. I raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and walked away.

I couldn't take it anymore, I read Edward's mind.

_I love you, so much. _He thought as he held Sophia's hand, she smiled at him.

_No! That just made it real! He loves her! He loves her!_

I sank to the ground holding in sobs. Russell came to my aid immediately.

"What's wrong!?" He asked me, picking me up and placing me on the couch.

_He loves her. He really loves her, he just told her in his mind. They can both read minds. He was telling her! _I told Russell opening my mind to him.

Russell looked crushed; he stared at the wall separating our family from Edward's. Blake and Lily came over, Lily sat next to me on the couch, putting her arm around me, Blake knelt down next to me, patting my knee.

Russell tapped his temple and gestured to all of us, I knew that he wanted me to read his mind and project it.

I held up a hand stopping him, then I tried to do as Sophia said I could, project my shield too so that the she and Edward couldn't hear. It was hard but I think I managed it. It was like using a neglected muscle. Then I nodded to Russell so that he could continue.

_Are you still sure you want to do this, Bella? _He asked me.

_Yes, they deserve to be happy, Sophia is a good person and Edward...well Edward is amazing._

They smiled at me.

_Everyone has to go along with it, okay? _

They nodded, Russell grudgingly.

EPOV

The family and I were all sat in certain areas of the apartment, but we were all staring at the wall that separated our family and Bella's.

Emmett stared at the wall with his chin in his hands, pouting slightly; Rosalie sat next to him examining her nails, eyes flickering back to the wall every now and then.

Esme was wringing her hands and looking at the wall; Carlisle put both of his hands on her shoulders and stood next to her. She looked up at him with a fleeting smile; he smiled back, the smiles both disappeared as they went back to the wall.

I sat with Sophia on the floor, leaning back against the wall; we both stared too. Sophia sighed. She saw the way the family loved Bella and so she felt the same way about her, she was already a sister to her and she missed her.

Alice sat on the couch next to Jasper, she was fidgeting in her seat, Jasper was sending her calming waves but it wasn't working.

Alice lost it.

"Am I the only one who thinks sitting in silence, staring at the wall is strange!?"

"How did you know that's what we were doing!?" Lily asked through to wall. The walls were rock solid but having extra sensitive ears made that a moot point.

"I didn't, I was talking about us." She explained as the family laughed.

"Good...because..." Russell coughed,"We weren't doing that..."

Sophia let out an extremely high giggle that had us all staring at her in surprise and amusement.

"It was funny..." She shrugged.

"Edward?" Bella called me through the divide. I sprang up, the family watched, smiling.

"Yes?" I asked keenly.

"Sophia?" She called.

We all looked around at her.

She got up, perplexed, and stood beside me. "Yes?"

"I'd just like to say that I'm so glad that you are happy together-"She said.

The family and I all looked alarmed.

"Bella..." Sophia began, her eyebrows raised to the ceiling. I was too shocked to speak.

"No, seriously it's great. It's great that you're both as happy as Russell and I."

_No! That just made it real! She loves him! She loves him!_

I closed my eyes and pressed my fist to my forehead, I paced back and forth as the pain overtook me.

"Really? That's great." I said in a blasé voice that didn't match how I was feeling.

I opened my eyes to see the family staring at me in shock, aside from Sophia who was looking down at the ground. Jasper turned to her in concern.

"I mean, if you hadn't been with another girl, Edward, I don't know what I would have done. I would have felt so guilty you know?" Bella said.

"Yeah." My whole family was pretty much asking me with their eyes, "Why are you going along with this?"

"Bella...we-"Sophia was going to tell her the truth, I had to stop her.

I put my hand over Sophia's mouth, silencing her.

The family mouthed, "What are you doing?" except Sophia asked me that in her mind.

_If she's with that guy-_

_Russell. _She corrected.

_Russell then! If they are together then why should we make her feel guilty? Just go along with it._

_But-_

_Soph!_

_Edward, we're practically brother and sister...It's weird._

_Soph, Please? _

I let her go.

She sighed and then said, "Yep, he's a great guy." She even gave a convincing giggle, though her face was like stone.

_Man, she's a good actress. _

Alice came over to the both of us with a look of fury upon her face; she questioned us with her eyes. Sophia shook her head and shrugged, gesturing to me.

It didn't seem as if Sophia had moved and yet she retrieved a pen and pad from her room and handed it to me.

I scribbled a brief explanation of my actions on there, Alice took it from me when I handed it to her, she looked as if she had no patience for this.

Her eyes darted over it. Her expression gradually softened, she nodded, approving my judgment. She passed the pad around, so that everyone was in the loop.

"Um...are you guys still there?" Bella asked.

"Yes, yes we are."_My dear, sweet Bella._

"Good, because I wanted to apologise for my reaction earlier, I suppose I was in shock. I really want to see you all again. You're my family, I love you."

"Oh, we love you too, Bella!" Alice practically screamed.

"Does...does that mean we can see you?" Emmett stammered.

"Of course."

"Yay!"Alice yelped.

"Woo!" Emmett boomed.

The two of them rushed out of our apartment.

"No Emmett! Not the door!" Alice yelled.

We then heard a crash. The rest of us cringed.

_Classic Emmett._

BPOV

I had my face buried into the sofa by now, cringing into the pillows. How was I making this sound at all convincing!? How could he even believe for a second that I would have moved on? I was in love with him! I always had been and I always will be! I wish that I could just get it over with and declare my undying love for him right now; I'll probably end up screwing this whole plan up anyway.

Then I realised that nobody, through the wall or not had spoken for a while. I lifted my head from the confines of the pillows to find Blake and Lily looking at the opposing wall, holding each other. Russell was right up against it, looking so devastated. Why did he feel so bad for me? There was no need.

I got up trying to compose myself, I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration and then tried to put on nonchalance as I said. "Um...are you guys still there?"

"Yes, yes we are."Said the silken voice. It took all I had not collapse.

"Good, because I wanted to apologise for my reaction earlier, I suppose I was in shock. I really want to see you all again. You're my family, I love you." This was the only thing I'd said to them tonight that was actually genuine.

"Oh, we love you too, Bella!" Alice bawled.

"Does...does that mean we can see you?" Emmett faltered.

Oh, what had I been putting my brother and sister through? Wait! They loved me? How could that be true?

"Of course." _Come stand next to me; put your arm around me...Russ quick. _I told Russell in my mind. He seemed reluctant but he stuck to the plan.

"Yay!"Alice yelped.

"Woo!" Emmett boomed.

I heard a lot of movement and then...

"No Emmett! Not the door!" Alice yelled.

Emmett came tumbling through the door, shattering it entirely. Alice poked her head through the doorway and gave an apologetic grin. Emmett gave a goofy one.

_Classic Emmett. _

Russell stood back, sensing the emotional reunion about to take place.

Alice clambered over Emmett and ran to me. "Bella!" She gasped before hugging me. We both started blubbering with no tears.

"I have missed you so much it's indescribable. Isabella Marie Swan don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were... that you were..." Alice babbled.

"Dead?" I finished for her.

"Yes!" She said pulling away to look at me. "Oh, you're so beautiful, just as I saw it. I knew it would happen one way or another. What are you wearing?" She tugged on my plain T-shirt and glared at my shabby jeans.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, sorry. Off the point. Why did you fake your death?"

"I didn't fake it; it just looked that way, I couldn't risk Charlie's safety or Renee's for that matter. How did you even know?"

"You're asking the seer how she knew!? Please." She shook her head."What I want to know is why you didn't come and find us?"

"Come and find you?" I laughed grimly. "You guys left because you didn't want me. Why would I force myself upon you like that?"

"You honestly don't think we left you because we didn't love right, Bella?" The velvet voice said.

The rest of the Cullen's had emerged through the broken doorway now.

_Keep it together, Bella. Keep it together. But he said my name...Keep it together!!!_

I took in a breath to steady myself; I kept my shield firmly around Russell, Blake and Lily and then turned to the rest of the Cullen's.

He still took my breath away. I had to keep going.

"Um."

"Bella?" I turned to Emmett when he called me. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug; if I was human I would surely have been turned to dust. He placed me back down giving me a wide smile.

"I missed you too, Em." I said, Alice pouted. "And you, Alice. Well all of you. But, to answer your question, Edward," I loved saying his name," yes, I did think you left because you didn't love me..."

"We left to protect you, Bella." Said Edward intensely, he took a step forward.

"Well, that worked out well, seeing as I was I turned and as far as you knew killed." I said getting a bit annoyed.

"We would have just ended up hurting you further if we'd stayed."

"It couldn't have hurt anymore than being the messed up heap I had become." We were squaring up to each other.

"Well I- What?" I wasn't sound enough to answer, we were too close. I was close enough to smell his gorgeous scent full on and it disoriented me, close enough to touch him, and if I leant in a bit more...

"Well from what Bella told us she was a mess when you guys left, just at the mention of your name she would-" Russell brought me back to reality, before he could finish I gave him a look that silenced him. I didn't want the Cullen's to feel guilty for my weakness. I looked back to Edward and my eyes fell on his. _Oh, God._

I tore my eyes away from his at the exact moment he did. I went over to Russell, he went over to Sophia. I could have sworn I saw Sophia's eyes flicker up to the ceiling before she held on to Edward's arm. Seeing them touch like that killed me.

"Please continue. What exactly did you go through after we left Bella?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

For the first time my eyes landed on the doctor, I had missed my second father so much, my eyes then landed on Esme who looked close to the tears that would never come.

Panic shot through me seeing sweet Esme like that," It was nothing really!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it nothing Bells." Blake stood up and came over.

"Well, _I _would. It's not even worth mentioning." I tried to shrug it off.

"Is it this about the time Bella collapsed and was hyperventilating? Because that was _not_ nothing." Lily chimed in.

The Cullen's gasped.

I bit my lip and stared at the ceiling. Thank you family...

Then before I knew it several pairs of arms were wrapped around me. I could tell who was who straight away.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's my entire fault! If I just had better control..." _Jasper._

"We never should have left you. I'm so sorry Bella..." _Alice._

"Oh, hunny. You poor thing, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you..." _Esme._

"Bella, if we'd known what this would put you through...." _Carlisle._

"I'm so sorry, little sis!" _Emmett._

I was so overwhelmed at them showing me affection like that that I forgot everything else, I just hugged them back.

They let me go and I gave them a would-be watery smile.

The only ones who hadn't come over were Rosalie, Sophia and Edward.

Rosalie was hovering close to the door, looking uncomfortable.

Sophia was beaming at us all hugging, I had a feeling she wouldn't have minded joining in.

Edward looked so ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"That's okay, Edward." I said walking up to him and extending a hand out, Sophia had a slight grin on her face as she joined the rest of the Cullen's, Rosalie followed her. "I forgive you. Friends?"

Who was I kidding it was just an excuse to touch him, any part of him. He took my hand and shook it. An electric current, more powerful than anything I had experienced before coursed through me. His eyes were wide. Could he have felt it too?

_Oh, God. Edward, please just take me in your arms and kiss me, I beg of you! Screw your girlfriend! ...Wait scratch that..._

I realised our hands were still connected, we let go.

I could have sworn I heard I heard a few disappointed groans from the others.

**Hi everyone!**

**We actually got up to 65 I think, that's amazing.**

**Don't worry I would posted the chapter anyway. I'm not that heartless! Lol**

**Just a little special something for **_**Bamber**_**.**

**A kiss from Edward, Jazz, Russell and of course Emmett! To those who review this chapter!**

**Thanks for being such great reviewers!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. xxx**


	11. Hypnotising?

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

SPOV

My family had stuck around for a while in Bella's family's apartment. It was great hanging out with Bella's family. Lily is so funny and kind. Blake is brotherly and charming. I haven't had a chance to speak with Bella much, she's been catching up with the others, and I wouldn't want to interrupt that.

Perhaps I was only wishing it was true but I could have sworn I saw Russell's eyes flicking back to me as often as mine did to him.

_Just your imagination Soph. _I thought.

It really felt as though Bella had a problem with me. The others would never notice but I could tell, she frowned ever so slightly when she saw me, huffed a bit, even her body language showed animosity. Maybe I'm reading too much into it.

Edward kept carting me around with him, trying to keep up the charade that we were together. It got me really pissed off because I knew, sooner or later, they were going to want viable proof. Like say a hug, that I could do, or a kiss, Oh God no, or staying in the same bedroom...

I shuddered at the thought.

I really, desperately, wanted to talk to Russell, I was drawn to him.

But he had a girlfriend...who could read minds...oh crap.

I looked over at Bella, she seemed happy enough talking to Alice and Esme. Where was Edward? Oh there he was, talking to Blake with Carlisle. He kept taking sly glances at Bella.

_She's so beautiful; I just wish I could tell her how I feel. How could I leave her like that? How stupid am I? _He was rambling in his head, he was distracted.

I ducked out of the open French doors, onto the balcony, I'm sure nobody would mind me standing out here for a while. I walked over to the edge and leant against the concrete barrier. I felt a speck of something wet fall upon my cheek. I sighed expecting rain, put when I looked up I saw that good old New York snow falling softly. That and the twinkling lights that were the windows of buildings and the hustle and bustle of the people and cars below made me remember why I wanted to come to New York so much.

The family had been unsure at first the rain wasn't as consistent as Seattle, but I'd convinced them. I bet they were glad I did now; I took a quick look at Esme and Alice chatting away to their daughter and sister, Bella. Jasper and Emmett were laughing with Russell about something inconsequential; Russell looked so handsome when he laughed. Bella waved to him from across the room, he gave the guys a quick "See you later." And went over to join her, did I just see a bit of exasperation in those amber eyes?

Edward and Carlisle were still having their little discussion with Blake, a grin never once slipped from Edward's face as his eyes darted to Bella every now and then. He'd obviously taken my advice and focused on the fact that Bella was alive rather than the fact she was with another guy. Rosalie was chatting to Lily, even she seemed happier, she didn't seem to care too much for Bella, but I knew my sister, if the family was happy, she was happy.

I sighed contentedly as I turned back to the spectacular view of the city. I could have stared at it forever but then a _person _I could have stared at forever came out onto the balcony with me.

"Oh, Hello Sophia. I was wondering where you got to." Said a gorgeous voice.

"Hello, Russell." I knew who it was without needing to look, but I turned to him anyway. I smiled. He returned it warmly.

He was dithering by the door, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I was surprised that he would think otherwise.

He walked over and stood next to me, we both looked out over the view.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" He commented.

"It really is." I agreed.

"It was one of the things that really caught my eye when we were searching for an apartment; it's great to get to look at something so beautiful." He said. I turned to agree again but my breath caught in my chest when I realised he was looking straight at me.

_Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence. _I chanted.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Um, you've got snow in your hair." I said dusting it off of his lovely red head.

"Unless it isn't snow and it's dandruff." I joked.

"If so you've got it just as bad as I have, see?" He brushed snow off of my head too. His touch felt so wonderful, I had trouble not closing my eyes and sighing in delight. Instead I stared into his amber eyes, probably looking like a moron.

"Your eyes are purple." He observed.

"Ah yes, the oddity." I chuckled."Sometimes I wish I wasn't the odd one out." I looked down to the street below.

All of a sudden I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my head up.

"You shouldn't wish that, they're unique, they're stunning...almost hypnotising." I was staring into his eyes again.

"Hypnotising?" I'm surprised the words were audible.

He smiled and gave a nod. We had gotten closer to each other and not even noticed. I gulped and looked away again, wishing I could have stayed like that for all eternity, but if anyone had seen us like that...

I tried to get things back on the friendly track.

"So, um, Russ. Do you have a power?" I asked him, I was always interested to hear about people's powers.

"No, I don't. Well, at least I don't think so. I have a hunch but I'm not sure." He looked disappointed. About not having a power or the same thing I was disappointed about?

"Well, let's find out." I took his hand.

"What are you doing?" He gulped this time. I giggled at that.

"Seeing what your power is." I examined his abilities, there was defiantly one there...yes I had it.

"You know what people want and need." I declared.

"I thought so." He nodded.

He looked straight at me again. "Well, it must not work from time to time then."

"Why would you think that?" I was still holding onto his hand. It seemed he had gotten out from under Bella's shield because he thought:

_Because right now it's telling me that you want me to hold you closer. _

My stomach leapt.

"That's because I do." I hardly whispered.

"Sophie!" I heard a chime like voice calling me. Russell and I stepped back from one another.

Alice hopped out onto the balcony, oblivious to what she'd interrupted.

"Hi, Russ. There you are Soph, I've missed you, come on, you have to come and get to know Bella some more." She said taking me by the hand.

I looked back to Russell.

"Sure." I said breathlessly as she pulled me back in.

RPOV

I stared after Sophia as Alice pulled her inside, I loved that little pixie but she sure had bad timing.

_She wanted me to hold her closer!_

_She wanted me to hold her closer?_

But that doesn't make sense; she was with Edward, wasn't she?

Well, speaking of Edward, Bella's plan to make him happy wasn't going to well, I felt as if he knew, it was my entire fault. I had purposely followed Sophia out here. But I couldn't help it; it was like I was drawn to her. I looked inside to see Alice placing her down next to Bella, she looked a bit uncomfortable, she could obviously sense Bella's resentment of the fact that she was with Edward. I have never once felt hostility towards Bella but seeing her act that way when Sophia was around really got on my nerves. What had she done? She'd fallen for a guy that Bella had been with, but she had no idea he was once with her nor that she even existed.

I sighed and finally went inside.

"Hey Russ." Bella called me; everyone was situated in the sofa area now.

Bella, then, Sophia, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Blake, Lily, Rosalie and then Emmett. All in, affectively, a circle.

My eyes instantly fell on Sophia; she met my gaze but then dropped it, suddenly interested in the pattern of the floor.

"Come sit next to me...hun." I did as Bella suggested.

_I'm really, really sorry, Russ. But can you put your arm around me?_

Again, I did as she suggested.

I saw Sophia's eyes shine unsteadily as she saw it, I almost withdrew it.

Edward placed a hand the Sophia's, which was rested on her crossed knee. They entwined them.

_Don't growl, Russ. Don't do it. _I told myself.

I could feel Bella tense up beside me.

I noticed that Sophia seemed to be in a world of her own. Was she even aware of the hand?

"Guys, you are so alike. I know that you'll get along so well together." Alice said to Sophia and Bella.

"Uhuh." They said together. We all laughed at that, except them of course, they just looked at each other in surprise.

"See!" Alice said, elated.

"Yeah, I guess so, Ally."Sophia said. Bella's eye's flashed to her momentarily. _What now!? _

"We know that, we were getting along great before, right Bella?"

Bella nodded.

"Wait._ Before?_" Alice asked, forehead creased.

They both looked alarmed.

"Not like that. Just...just-"Sophia stumbled.

"She just meant this morning, when we first met. Saying how we do...from that frame of reference, right Soph?" Bella amended.

"Yep, that's right, Bells. Yep, yeppity, yep, yep, yep." Sophia said, slightly nervous. That was cute.

So, suddenly they were calling each other _Soph_ and _Bells_? Sure, that's believable.

BPOV

We carried on talking, we almost didn't realise it was time for school and work in Carlisle and Esme's case. Esme had informed us that the interior design business was thriving in New York.

"I guess we should all go and get ready." Jasper suggested, and we all went our separate ways.

The Cullen's stopped at the broken doorway, looking ashamed and angry at Emmett, he looked to the floor.

"We'll pay for this." Carlisle assured me.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we're used to things getting broken around here." I said, Russell nudged me and winked. Grr. He could never get over the fact that I was still slightly clumsy, even as a vampire. I was graceful, but clumsy. I couldn't help but giggle though. I shoved him playfully, chuckling "Shut up."

He had to start acting like my boyfriend and not the annoying friend.

Lily, Blake, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper laughed with us. Carlisle and Esme shook their heads but smiled. Sophia looked to the ground, biting her lower lip. Edward had his arms folded; he was looking out of the nearest window.

Oh, crap! That was misconstrued! Darn dirty minded Cullen's!

I felt ashamed then as I looked at Edward. Wait! Why? He didn't care! I looked up at Russell, he looked ashamed too, did he think that Edward still had feelings for me too?

Why am I being so stupid!? I don't even think that!

"I insist, Bella." Carlisle said kindly. He and the others turned to leave.

Lily, Blake, Russell and I turned to go and get ready.

"Ah, ah, ah! Bella!" Alice called in a sing song voice,"Where do think you're going?"

"I thought I was going to get ready but by the sound of it you have something else in mind." I cringed.

"Damn straight I do! Do you think I'm going to let you walk of the building wearing something similar to that!?" She asked. I turned to see her tapping her foot, with her arms crossed, Sophia stood beside her chuckling softly at her expression, Edward and Jasper lingered outside waiting for them.

"Obviously you're not." I sighed," But I assure you, I have some nice stuff hidden away Alice."

Alice's stern expression softened, she stifled giggles as did Sophia, even Edward and Jasper looked amused. They were looking behind me. I turned to my _hilarious _family, who were miming to show my lack of fashion sense. How could they do that? You ask. Well, they made it work. They shook their heads, gestured to my attire, even pretended to beg Alice to help. They stopped abruptly when they realised I had turned around.

"Ha...ha ha ha...ha. You're so funny guys." I said putting my arms around Lily and Blake, then I let go and looked at Russ, I pointed at my eyes and then to him.

"You think I'm scared but I'm not." Russ said, eyebrows raised in mockery.

"I guess I'll just have to make you." I said quietly, trying to sound chilling.

_I could so kick your ass if I wanted to. _I joked with him in my head.

_Sure. _He scoffed back.

I turned back to the others; Sophia was now stood outside with Edward and Jasper, having another one of their damn silent conversations. What wound me up about was that it looked like they were just staring into each other's eyes. She shook her head and walked away.

"Come on, Bella. My wardrobe. Now." Alice ordered.

"Soph!" Edward called, and went after her. Alice looked behind her to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, Soph!? Bella, rain check." She zoomed out after her.

_Looks as if Alice has a new favourite. _I thought dismally.

Suddenly, my little pixie sister ran back in and hugged me saying, "Love you, Bella." She gave me another smile and departed.

_How could I even think that!? _I asked myself.

EPOV

Bella's family were mocking Bella's lack of fashion sense behind her, it was funny, yes. To be honest though I think Bella could where a garbage bag and still look like a goddess.

_You are officially obsessed. _Sophia ridiculed me in her mind.

_I know. _I admitted.

We were laughing at Bella's family when Bella saw what they were doing and ended up with the cutest, and I must say, sexiest look of annoyance on her face.

"Ha...ha ha ha...ha. You're so funny guys."She said, laced with sarcasm. She put harms arms around the shoulders of her brother and sister. She then gave Russell the "I watching you" gesture.

"You think I'm scared but I'm not." Russell teased.

"I guess I'll just have to make you." She said, it was unbelievable, if she'd said that to me, I would have collapsed, and yet it wasn't to me, it was to _him._

Sophia began to walk out, I stopped her.

_What's wrong? _I asked her.

_I can't take it! _

_Its okay, I'm not getting as outrageously angry as usual, I've taken your advice about just being happy that she's alive, I'm fine._

_Oh yeah, okay. You, you, you. As long as _you're_ fine!_

_Is there a reason that _you_ shouldn't be?_

She shook her head and walked back to our family's apartment.

"Come on, Bella. My wardrobe. Now." I heard Alice say.

"Soph!" I called as I ran after her.

**There you go guys!**

**I just want to assure that there will be some other types of drama besides romantic. **

**Like what!?**

**Well, I'm not gonna tell you yet! **

**Fine, here's a clue...**_**Victoria...**_

**Damn...that's kind of big clue...**

**The more reviews I get...the faster I update...**

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**I like cookies.**

**Then again, who doesn't? :D**

**Okay, I'm officially P.. I've been trying to upload this for you guys since about 6pm but there is some sort of "Error". –sigh- Sorry guys.**

**I'll get it up as soon as it **_**allows **_**me to. Lol.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	12. A fit of the giggles and blasphemy

**I just remembered that Reyrey95 helped me develop Bella's power. So I'll dedicate this chapter to her! Someone did that for me, that's why I remembered.**

**Thanks Reyrey95!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

SPOV

I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. If you needed proof I was a stroppy teenager, here it was. I grabbed the tennis ball on the bedside table and began throwing it at the wall and catching it, I gradually threw it harder.

"Sophia?" Edward called from outside my door.

I continued throwing the ball. _Thud. Thud. Thud. _

"Sophie we want to talk." Alice called. I was tempted to answer Alice but I had to keep up the strop.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"How about we go for a walk? Just you, me and Edward."

_Thud. Thud. Thud_

"Hey, Soph. A little birdie...or pixie," Edward began.

"Hey!" Alice objected.

"Told me that you've taken a fancy to a certain guitar." Edward said slyly.

I shot up. I had just thrown the ball and forgotten to catch it, it hit me in the face. It didn't even feel it.

"What?" I breathed.

Edward and Alice chuckled.

"Yes, a certain guitar...what was it again Alice?" Edward feigned ignorance.

My eyes were wide.

"Um...I think it was a Cherry red Gibson SG?" She said it as a question.

I let out a tiny gasp.

They giggled like idiots some more.

I glanced at my old Stratocaster.

I groaned and then stiffened my resolve," I cannot be bought."

"Oh, I think you can." Edward laughed.

I sat there for a moment, trying to deny my instinct to smash that door down and grab them by the collar and drag them to the nearest music store.

"Bow bow, daw daw, bow bow, daw daw daw daw!" Edward was _not_ playing air guitar.

"Na na na na na na, woooooooow!" Alice was _not_ joining in.

I gave another groan and then walked across my room and opened the door.

There they were, "air-guitaring" it up. They looked like complete idiots...but they also looked truly happy. It was because of Bella. I knew it was.

"Yep." Edward said, eyes still closed.

"You are sooooo lucky I love you both unconditionally." I wrapped both my arms around their shoulders. They lifted me up.

"Hey, we're the ones buying you a new guitar!" Alice held me up just as easily as Edward.

"You were serious about that!?" I beamed.

"You bet we were." Edward and Alice set me down, "Now come on."

Alice took my hand and Edward followed us.

"Going out, Esme." I informed her. Though she was perfectly aware, that little conversation was hardly a secret.

"Okay dear, you have fun." She smiled as we went past. "Hang on; I think your forgetting about a little thing called...school."

The three of us stopped in our tracks.

_You know the drill, guys. _Alice said to Edward and me in her mind.

We turned to Esme putting on our best puppy dog look and whimpering in unison, "Esme."

She looked as if her heart was breaking, "Oh, just don't be _too _late." She shook her head but smiled.

We all beamed at her, "Thanks."

We walked out to the elevator calling it up.

"You know, one day I won't fall for that trick!" Esme called to us.

Alice and I giggled some more we turned to see Edward gaping at something, we followed his gaze.

Bella was in her apartment, we could see her through the door, she was only wearing a towel and she was dripping wet after just getting out of the shower. She was talking to Lily, she then walked across the living room to retrieve something, she looked unhappy. When she walked back towards her room she saw us then did a double take, she looked at Edward incredulously as he kept on gaping.

Alice and I turned away and pretended to focus on the elevator buttons, we both screamed at him in our minds.

_You'll catch flies, Edward. I know she's beautiful but close your mouth! _Alice mentally yelled.

_This is a great way to keep up the "I'm not head over heels in love with you" charade, Edward! _I yelled too.

Alice and I were desperately trying not to giggle.

"T-towel." Edward stammered.

Thank God the elevator arrived, Alice grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and we dove in. When the doors closed Alice and I had to lean on each other to keep us from collapsing, we were laughing so much. Edward was still in a daze. We were gasping now.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Alice panted.

"What are we going to do with you, Edward?" I asked rhetorically.

"I love her. I love her so much!" Edward said with a smile on his face, but it faded. Slowly, so did our happiness.

"Way to bring the mood down, Edward." Alice said sulkily.

I leaned against the wall of the wall of the elevator, looking up, and then I said, "Tell her."

"What?" Edward asked.

"I said: Tell her." I looked away from the ceiling to see Alice and Edward looking at me.

Edward looked at me as if I had gone insane.

Alice looked like she was mulling it over.

"Can you believe this?" Edward asked Alice, almost laughing.

"Telling the love of your life that you _do _in fact love her...not such a crazy idea." Alice said.

"What's the worst that could happen? You get your feelings out into the open...and then she can decide." I suggested.

"Oh yeah, sure. Okay picture me as Bella, I'm beautiful, I'm smart...I make the cutest face when I'm thinking about something..."

"Edward!" Alice and I brought him out of his reverie.

"Oh! Well anyway, I'm Bella." Edward cleared his throat and put on a high voice,"Hmmm, who should I chose? My current boyfriend who was there for me during my time of need, to pick up the pieces. Or my _imbecile _ex, who left me in a forest and told me he didn't love me? Well, holy crow! That's a tough one!"

Alice and I stared at him. "You left her in a forest!?"

We were about to give him a whack when we realised that the doors had opened. All of the humans looked at us.

We walked out of the elevator towards the car park, nonchalantly.

"Good morning." I said to them politely. The other two snickered.

We stood in front of the family cars, Alice and Edward opened their mouths as if to speak, I held up a hand to stop them.

"Ah. Before you even start debating over which car to take..." I said then pointed from Edward's Volvo to Alice's Porsche repeatedly doing what I always do in this situation,"Eeny meeny miney mo, in which car shall we go? Alice's Porsche or Edward's Volvo? Eeny meeny miney mo."

Alice gave a small growl, and Edward gave a small "Yes." As my finger fell on his car.

I chuckled as we climbed into the car, I couldn't get over how much I loved my brother and sister.

"And we love you too." Edward said putting the keys into the ignition.

"Intrusive, but lovely just the same." I laughed.

"I know this is one of your "mind conversations" but I love _you _both too." Alice grumbled in the back.

"We love you too, sis." We said in unison as we drove off.

"Oh God! Don't do that! It's creepy." Alice pleaded. Boy, did having a fellow mind reader as a brother have its advantages or what?

"Do what?" We said together, laughing.

"Why do I bother?" She sulked.

"Why _do _you bother?" We said in harmony again.

After we'd bought and I'd almost drooled venom on my new guitar, it was eight O'clock, well we did leave early. We drove towards school; it didn't start for a while so we took our time.

"Now that you're on a high from the guitar, I want to ask you something. Do you? Or do you not? Like Russell?"

My stomach flipped. Damn observant pixie!

"Um...yeah. He's a nice guy." I stuttered.

"I _mean _do you _like _like him?" she asked. Edward stared open mouthed. Damn unobservant Edward.

"Russell? Bella's _boyfriend_ Russell? Nooooo! No." I chuckled awkwardly.

They looked didn't look amused. "She does." They agreed.

It was no use lying to the seer and the mind reader.

"Alright fine I do." I sighed.

"That's why you were so upset." Edward realised.

"Well done..." Alice said sarcastically.

"It doesn't even matter; it's just a crush, just a crush." I said sadly.

"My little sister has her first crush. Unfortunately it's for a guy I resent for obvious reasons."Edward said.

"Hey! Don't resent him! He's amazing! Why should you?" I asked disbelievingly.

"_He_ is with _my_ Bella." He said through gritted teeth.

"That's no reason! He's a good guy. I know Bella is a good person, I don't go resenting her because she's with someone I like."

"This is a little different, Soph. I don't _like _Bella; I'm heart wrenchingly in love with her!" He said dramatically.

"Okay, fair enough. It can't even compare to what you feel...yet." I conceded. They raised an eyebrow at me, "I don't know what's come over me either!"

"It must be all the _love._" Alice giggled.

As we drove on Edward asked me, "Are you okay with keeping up our charade?"

"If you can do it, so can I." I wanted to help him in any way I could.

"Thanks." He said, "I've decided that I can't mess Bella up by telling her the truth girls, I just want her happy."

We carried on trying to talk him into telling Bella, but he wouldn't have it.

"The answer is no, girls!" He sighed.

I frowned and looked at the clock. 8:39, it read.

"Twenty minutes until school starts!" I squeaked.

"We can just make it!" Edward gasped, by the look of it we were far from our destination.

"Uh...one thing. We're still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, what would everyone think?" Alice reminded us.

"Well, I know what Emmett would _suggest, _but he's dirty minded." Edward cringed.

"Ew ew ew ew!" I said shaking my head.

"Ew ew ew ew!" Alice put her hands over her face,"Damn it, Edward! I _meant _in terms of hygiene but whatever, I know we smell good no matter what but still...wait..." A smile began to creep on her face.

Edward and I didn't have to read minds to know what she was planning; we looked at her in horror.

"No, Ali-"I began.

"Take me to the nearest clothes store, now!" She yelled pointing ahead as if she were telling a cavalry to charge.

"BARNEY'S!" She screamed as drove past it, she took the while and pulled us over.

"Alice!" Edward and I yelled.

When we were parked Alice took my hand and darted into the store. As much as it pains me to say it...Alice is the queen of fashion!

She got me a beautiful dress, floral patterns all over it, I loved it. Then she had to go and ruin it by shoving me into the nearest dressing room making me change at vampire speed. I refused to leave straight away and cause suspicion, she allowed me to wait a total of 45 extra seconds. She then swapped places in the dressing room while I ran out, on her orders, to get Edward.

As I walked out to the car many of the male humans gawped at me, some even stopped to stare. I sighed. Edward gave a fake wolf whistle and started to laugh as I climbed into the shotgun seat.

"I don't know what you're laughing at pretty boy; she wants you in there now!" I said shoving him out of the door.

Alice and Edward returned no more than two minutes later. Alice wore a pink dress that made her look stunning. Edward wore slim jeans and a blue check shirt.

"Ally, you look gorgeous! Edward...not so much." I joked.

He threw me a fake scowl, Alice laughed, she was carrying _more_ bags. What now!?

"Ten more minutes. What else have you got?" I asked, turning to Alice in the back seat who was searching through bags. Edward set off.

"Make up, bags, shoes..." I gave her an exasperated look."Do you really think I'd let you wear your old converse with your _Alice and Olivia _dress!?" She asked, almost outraged.

"No! That would be blasphemous." I said sarcastically, Edward chuckled. I took the satchel Alice offered and opened it to find it full of the stationary needed for school. "Okay, I approve." I tossed another satchel, clearly for a guy, towards Edward, he caught it easily.

She tossed me some heels and I put them on quickly. She then handed me a trench coat. I stared at her.

"You have a problem..." I stated.

"What? This was a practical purchase! It's winter!" She justified. "Just make sure you take it off inside so everyone can see how pretty you look."

"Yes, Alice..." I sighed with an air of a sulky teen talking to their nagging mother.

We arrived with two minutes to spare, but we had to get to Home Room.

"You know if I wasn't exceedingly more graceful than I used to be," I looked at them meaningfully, "I wouldn't be able to walk in these, I don't even need heels, and I'm almost as tall as Edward with these on." I grumbled carrying my school stuff and my cased guitar, not daring to leave it in the car.

He looked down slightly on me,"This is making me feel less masculine." He stuffed his hands into his newly acquired jacket.

"This is making me feel more masculine." I whimpered imitating his action with my purple coat.

"Quit complaining you two, do you know people would give to have what we have?" She said, sashaying along in the same jacket as mine only in grey. She carried her satchel and an extra Barney's bag.

We walked in silence for a bit and then I cried,"Now I feel spoilt!"

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Alice groaned.

"Can we just donate to a good cause or something next time you feel like spending money, Alice? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"You're right Soph, we have so much, we should donate to something." Edward mused.

We were inside, the heat engulfed us, so we took off our coats and slung them over our arms.

"I suppose you're right Miss. Goody-two-shoes-Cullen." Alice smiled. I smiled back before I thought of something that made me stop in my tracks, as Edward read my mind his eyes went wide.

"Crap." We said in unison.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Alice whined.

I'd just realised that my name was Cullen, Sophia _Cullen_. "Going out" with Edward _Cullen_.

_We'll have to tell the reception that your name is Hale. That a mistake was made and we realised yesterday but were in too much of a rush to rectify it. _Edward planned in his mind.

_Okay, but come with me just in case the female secretary needs some persuading._ I thought, we were walking again now.

"Okay." He said.

"Oh, don't mind me." Alice pouted. She really hated our silent conversations.

"It's not that important, Alice. Just "look" for what we'll be doing later on." Edward said quietly.

She went blank. An image of Edward and I having a conversation with a dazed receptionist appeared in her head.

"_Oh._" She registered.

We walked into Home Room, not even noticing that the whole class gazed at us as the bell rang and we took our seats at the back.

_Those Cullen girls are hot! I wonder if I should ask one out._

_Look at the muscles on Edward Cullen! HE IS GORGEOUS!_

The last one had Edward and me torn between disgust and amusement.

_I'd tap that..._

He merely raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

Edward didn't care though, the one thing that was on his mind and had been since yesterday (that I knew of) was: _Bella Bella Bella._

After Edward and I hastily ran to the receptionist and explained about my name, we bade each other goodbye and ran to our classes, at human speed of course.

History with Alice, Blake and Lily. Blake's eyes widened as I walked into the room, unseen by Lily, which I'm sure he was grateful for. I knew that it didn't mean anything. I just giggled and rolled my eyes.

I stashed my guitar case in the cupboard at the back and joined the others.

"You guys both look amazing!" Lily told us quietly.

"Thanks." We both mouthed.

We finally got to our lunch period. I was walking along with Alice, Lily and Blake when Edward caught up to us. He took my arm and gave me a kiss on the cheek so that Blake and Lily could see.

_Okay...a kiss on the cheek...sorta acceptable. _

He pulled me back a bit but we kept walking slowly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked me.

_I still say it's weird but if you feel better with it like this then fine. _"Yep, I'm fine." I said out loud.

_I don't want her to have to feel bad for me. _"Good." He said smiling.

_I understand. _We had walked into the cafeteria now. All eyes were on us. It went spookily silent for a moment. Then the chatter started up again as we looked away from each other and the students inconspicuously went about their business.

We scanned the room for our family's table; we saw that they were sat with Bella's family. They waved us over.

But what astounded us was that Bella and Russell were staring at us, completely gobsmacked. Bella's eyes hungrily gazed over Edward and Russell's raked over me.

_This is getting odd._

BPOV

I'd felt strangely rejected when I saw Edward, Sophia and Alice leave early this morning. Although, I was rather distracted and perplexed by the way Edward had stared at me this morning. That wasn't a normal "you look good" look right?

That was an "Oh my goodness, I can't believe how utterly delicious you look right now!" look.

_Stop being vain Bella! Edward wouldn't even care if you stood there naked in front of him!_

_There's an idea...No!_

Russell and I sat down with the Cullen's in the cafeteria, chatting with them.

Then I saw Blake and Lily come in along with Alice, she looked astonishing! The guys all stared at her and so Jasper made a point to put his arm around her possessively when she sat with him, they kissed and I swear I heard several groans of disappointment.

When Alice had finished her lengthy kiss with Jasper she turned to me, holding out a Barney's bag.

"And here Miss. Swan," she said and then opened the bag, "Is our rain check!"

Inside was a gorgeous blue dress with a yellow belt and white flowers on the skirt.

I beamed at her.

"You didn't think I'd forget you now did you?" She asked shocked.

I hugged her,"not for a second."

I hugged her not because of the dress, though I loved it, but because of the gesture. She'd been out with Edward and Sophia and she thought of me.

"It was actually _Edward _who spotted it." She said and I pulled out of the embrace to look at her in surprise.

"I told him I was looking for something for you, and he saw this and recalled how good you looked in blue." She said smirking.

I gave a small gasp and smiled.

Then the whole room went silent. I looked up to see Edward and Sophia staring into each other's eyes in the middle of the cafeteria. I would have been jealous; if I'd not been distracted by how...indescribable Edward looked.

I just gazed at him and he and Sophia walked over. He looked like and angel. He always did but he looked so happy that he looked especially God-like.

I read Russell's mind out of sheer curiosity.

_She's so beautiful. If only I could scoop her into my arms and declare how I feel. Cheesy but I know she'd love it. _

Wow, he really liked her. I didn't even think that he would...

As Edward and Sophia sat down I quickly looked at her, she did look gorgeous. I wish I could look like that.

Then I looked down at my new dress. I grinned.

**Hey guys!**

**I wasn't sure if the timing in this chapter was believable, but it was still fun! I mean maybe with the traffic in New York it would be almost impossible to get from Madison Avenue to their school in ten minutes...But they're vampires! They can do anything! Lol.**

**Their outfit's can be seen on my profile if you wish to gaze upon their purity and loveliness. Lol.**

**What I would give to be a Cullen if Alice really goes around buying everyone designer clothes.**

–**sigh-**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. xxx**


	13. Confessions and Rejections

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

BPOV

I tore my eyes away from Edward for the third time. He and Sophia kept looking up at Russell and I. Russell was practically drooling over Sophia. Okay, we really need to stop staring at them and have a normal conversation, any minute now...okay when Edward stops looking good enough to eat...who was I kidding? That would never happen!

"Are you guys alright?" Sophia asked us sheepishly.

"Of course. I was just wondering," I said closing Russell's open mouth, "where you got that dress from, Sophia. It's so pretty."

"Well, Alice got it for me in Barney's. She has such an eye." She looked shocked that I wanted to talk to her, I had to remember to be nicer to her.

"You're right, she does." I looked to Russell, "Hey, Russ. I bet Alice could help _us_ out a lot."

_Play along._ I told him in my mind.

He his eyes from Sophia's mouth and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Alice, do you think we could go shopping-" I began.

"YES!" Alice squealed in delight, "I've only dreamed of you saying those words, Bella!"

"Okay then, after school?" I suggested.

"Yep!" She said with a wide smile stretched across her face.

After the bell, Russell, Alice and I made our way to our first music class along with Edward, Sophia, Rosalie, Blake and Lily.

Sophia was practically skipping, something about a new guitar.

We had a practical lesson, and we were left to our own devices, what can I say? Mr. Green was lazy.

Hidden in the case Sophia had been carrying was a very beautiful guitar, even I knew how nice it was and I couldn't care less for guitars.

Some of our classmates looked as if they wanted to compliment it, but they were just too intimidated by all of us together.

Sophia was plugging into an amp when she asked me, "Bella, do you play?"

"Nope. I'm useless." I said smiling.

The Cullen's laughed.

"No, seriously. She's useless." Lily said seriously.

"Guitar?" Sophia asked.

"No."Russell replied.

"Drums?" Alice asked.

"Nope." Blake answered.

"Base?" Rosalie asked.

"Nuhuh." Lily said.

"Singing?" Edward asked.

"No...actually, I haven't tried singing." I admitted.

"Well, try this: _You know we don't have all the time in the world, to make the floods seem still._"He sang, his voice was blissful, like liquid sound.

"I really don't think I can..." I said embarrassed.

"Just try, Bella." Edward said, darn he could get me to do anything.

I cleared my throat, "_You know we don't have all the time in the world, to make the floods seem still._"

The class went silent. Both of my families looked at me in awe. The chatter started again.

"That was amazing, Bella." Rosalie, Alice, Lily and Sophia gasped.

"Yeah." Russell and Blake said.

Edward looked a bit dazed. Sophia gave a small cough.

"Right, well um..." Edward stood up, taking my hand to make me stand too, an electric shock ran through me.

"Okay, stand up straight." He told me, he placed a hand on my back and I did as I was told. I was struggling not to gasp.

"One foot slightly in front on the other, but shoulder width apart. Shoulders back." He adjusted them for me.

_Oh my God!_

He coughed awkwardly, "Chest out." I looked around to see that the others were talking amongst themselves, I could have sworn I saw ghosts of smiles on their faces.

I put my chest out slightly, he made a noise of surprise. I felt a little smug.

"Okay, now relax your jaw and face." He placed his hand on my chin, I immediately softened at his touch.

"Try again." He said gently.

"_You know we don't have all the time in the world, to make the floods seem still." _Even I was surprised by how my voice sounded when it came out.

"Do you know that song?" Edward asked.

"_Floods_ by _Fightstar_." I said.

"Wanna try to sing it?"

"Okay." I said.

Edward walked over to the nearest piano and sat before it.

"Sophia." He called, she turned to look at him, she knew what he wanted she stood next to him with her guitar.

Then his hands started to glide across the keys. Then Sophia joined in with the guitar. Then I sang.

_You can't all pretend  
That you don't know enough  
Enough to make sense  
All this will be gone  
And you can sink beneath  
The rapture we've spawned_

What have we become

You know we don't have all the time in the world  
To make the floods seem still  
You know we don't have all the time in the world  
To make the most of this

Blind will bleed the blind  
When the only thing to see is their lies  
Let not the sun go down  
On the wrath of this inconvenient truth

What have we become

You know we don't have all the time in the world  
To make the floods seem still  
You know we don't have all the time in the world  
To make the most of this

As Edward played he looked up at me and smiled, I returned it and sang:

_Just smile like the idiots you are  
Just smile...  
_

We both laughed at the irony of the lyrics.

_  
You know we don't have all the time in the world  
To make the floods seem still  
You know we don't have all the time in the world  
To make the most of this_

Edward played the outro on the piano, I was surprised that as soon as he finished he started to clap, so did Sophia and my families and the rest of the class. They clapped for me.

I was so embarrassed. I sat down again.

"Thanks, Edward." I mumbled.

"My pleasure, Bella. You're voice is absolutely...breathtakingly beautiful." He sighed. He looked into my eyes, meaningfully. He was talking about just my voice, right?

"Well, your playing is gorgeous, unbelievably so." I said, well I knew that _I _wasn't talking about just his playing now.

The bell rang out. I realised as the class started to file out that this was the first normal conversation we'd had since we met again, I didn't want it to end.

I turned to look at the others, they gave us a departing goodbye and went off to their classes, Alice made me promise I wasn't kidding about our shopping trip after school, when I ashured her she skipped out of the room happily with Lily, Blake and Rosalie.

Sophia came over and gave Edward a departing hug, Russell did the same for me. They both stopped momentarily and the Sophia said:

"I've got English now."

"Me too. What have you guys got?" Russ asked Edward and I.

"Biology." We said together. We looked at each other and laughed. The class in which all this trouble had began.

"Well...I guess we _may as well _walk with each other." Sophia said to Russell.

"Yeah, yeah we should!" Russ said quite enthusiastically."You guys okay to walk together?"

"Yes." We both said straight away.

"Okay, see you after, Bells." Russ said, quite distracted.

"Yeah, bye bye, Edward." Sophia walked out with Russ, just as distracted.

Edward and I looked at each other for a moment and then Edward gestured to the door and said, "Shall we?"

We walked to Biology together.

"So, Bella I didn't get a chance to ask. How is life with you new family?" He asked as we sat down.

"You know that _you're _family never stopped being family to me, right?" I asked him.

He smiled, it was that crooked grin that I absolutely adored. I had to look away, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't.

"My family are...amazing. I love them to bits. I would die for them." I tried to convey how much they meant to me.

"Well I'm glad you found such a great family. After I..." He cringed.

I put my hand out to him, I thought about retracting it but I just want to comfort him, I put my hand on his. He looked up, staring at my hand on his, then he looked up at me. His eyes were the same smouldering butterscotch, they looked like they were melting and I _felt _like I was melting. For the rest of the lesson I didn't take my hand off of his, he didn't ask me to, so why should I?

The bell went and we both stood outside the classroom.

"So, I guess I'll see you...later." I said.

"Yeah, see you." He said and we turned away from each other.

I walked to my next class, clutching my books for support but I didn't get very far before I heard, "Bella."

I turned to see Edward looking at me, he looked like he was struggling with something.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"I...I-I'm...I'm glad you're happy...with your family and...and everything." He said.

I was disappointed, well what was I expecting?

"You too." I said quietly. I almost ran to around the corner, when I got out of his sight I leant against the nearest wall. No one was around, so I slid down it, hands pressed to my forehead.

_Edward Cullen, why don't you love me?_

EPOV

The bell went and we both stood outside the classroom.

"So, I guess I'll see you...later." She said, the sound of her voice still thrilled me.

"Yeah, see you." I said and we turned away from each other.

I got a fair way down the corridor.

Maybe I should just listen to Sophia and Alice, just tell her how I feel. Maybe, by some chance miracle she won't slap me and take herself and her family from my life again, _our _lives.

What if she did run away from me? Well then I would follow. I would never, as long as I live let her get away from me again.

So...I can. "Bella." I called, turning.

She looked back. I had never appreciated how beautiful, our vegetarian eye colour was. "Yes?" She asked.

_I can do this! I can do it!_

_No, I can't._

"I...I-I'm...I'm glad you're happy...with your family and...and everything." I said, rather anticlimactically.

"You too." She said, and it looked as if she walked extra quickly to get away from me, she must think I'm mentally unstable.

I walked around the corner, pressing my fist to my forehead.

_Bella Swan, why don't you love me?_

BPOV

Finally, the end of school came and right on cue Alice bounced towards me on Jasper's arm.

"Hey, Bella. Guess what you and I are gonna do." She smiled.

"I don't know, Alice, break the world record for eating the most oranges in a minute?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whose doing what now?" I heard a voice ask, it was Sophia. She and Russell came over to us, laughing.

_Well, well, well. You look like you're having a good time. _I said to him in my mind.

He grinned slightly.

"No, Soph. Bella was only joking. Oranges?" Alice said with distaste.

"Blech." All of us responded to the mention of human food.

"We are going shopping!" Alice gave a wide smile.

"Alice, I thought you were gonna give me some other news! We all already knew of the _amazing _shopping trip." I said.

She giggled. The pure joy that must be emanating from her right now...

I looked at Jasper, the adoration in the look he gave her confirmed it.

Blake, Lily and Edward showed up. I gave a sigh when I saw Edward's face.

"Blake, Lily, Russell and I are going shopping with Alice, will you take the car home?" I asked tossing the keys to Lily.

"Yeah sure, but I think we'll take a spin first. Blake?" She said.

"Yeah, that'll be cool. See you guys later then." Blake said as he an Lily headed for our car.

"I'll ride with Edward and Sophia." Jasper said giving Alice a kiss on the cheek before departing.

"Bye guys." Sophia said then she followed Jasper.

"Yeah, bye." Edward said before following on. I desperately wanted to follow him, tell Sophia to get lost. No. That would be mean, if I could just..._swap _her Russell for Edward...

If only we lived in an ideal world.

But perhaps after Alice was done with Russell and I, it _would _be an ideal world.

I smirked to myself as Alice towed me and Russ to her car.

LPOV

"I love the two of us spending time together. Just us." I said to Blake as we walked along the Manhattan streets. It was almost nightfall.

"Not as much as I do, Lily petal." He said before scooping me up and kissing me. He tasted absolutely glorious. We absently staggered back into a nearby alley way.

We were kissing for a while before we heard a distant movement. We looked up. No other sound came to us, but we were curious now. Blake took my hand and lead me towards the sound. We turned the corner and then the smell hit us.

_Other vampires._

_They weren't vegetarian..._

There wasn't much of a reason to be afraid we were just wary. Blake wrapped his arms around me and pushed me towards the open.

But before we could get any further a form jumped down from the roof tops.

Swirling red hair obscured the face, but I knew immediately who it was. It was the vampire who turned me. Who had tried to force me to be like all the other newborns. She was dangerous, she was-

"Victoria." I snarled.

"Ah, you remember." She said in that sickeningly high voice of hers.

"What do you want? Just leave us alone." Blake said, taking a protective stance in front of me.

"Nothing much. Just the girl. She's mine. I turned her. She is very special too, that power of yours will be quite useful to me."

"She isn't going anywhere with you. How did you even find her?" Blake asked her, holding back growls.

"It wasn't too hard. I tried my hand at tracking, I'm not _that_ good, so it took longer than it should have. If _my _James had been here..." Her face contorted into an evil scowl.

I had to get us out of this. I took in a breath I had to use my power.

But in a flash Blake had left my side, he was being held against his will by two of Victoria's goons.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to hurt lover boy here." She smirked.

My anger immediately evaporated, it was replaced with worry and fear.

"No. Blake." I whispered.

"Blake? What a handsome name." Victoria held Blake's jaw in a vice grip, and stroked his face.

A growl rose from within me, that was the first time I'd growled in so long.

"Lily, run!" Blake said through his teeth as he shrugged away from Victoria.

"Lily? Another lovely name." She sighed."So Lily, I suggest you come with me, unless you want your boyfriend to die."

I gasped. "No! Don't! You know you won't get away with this!" I said as I walked towards her glaring at her all the time.

"Oh, and why shouldn't I dear?" She smiled, grabbing my arm.

"Because they'll find you! My brother and sister will find you! They'll get us back somehow!" I roared.

"Ohno. Two little vampires. Whatever shall I do!?" She mocked me as she and her goons dragged us away.

"Russell is strong. And our leader Bella is _very _powerful!" I said hoping to scare her into letting us go.

She stopped in her tracks. Did my scaring tactic work?

"Did you say..._Bella?"_She rasped.

My eyes went wide. Bella _did _know Victoria before, but why?

"Bella, a leader? That's something I never thought I'd hear."She mumbled.

"Change of plans." She said looking me straight in the eye."We take your boyfriend as hostage and you bring Bella to me.

This woman was sick.

"You can't ask her to sacrifice her family her me! What's wrong with you!?" Blake said still struggling.

"Ohno don't think of this as a sacrifice. It's just an option. You run along and tell Bella what happened. You tell her that _mean old Victoria_ has taken her brother. She can either come and get him...or not." She pushed me away from her. I was biting back sobs.

"We'll be in Forks. It'll be a sort of homecoming for her." She chuckled darkly."I will wait a maximum of a month. Otherwise cutie here," She scratched the side of Blake's face with her claw like nails, "dies."

I stood there, torn between anger and the desire to breakdown, and watched them go. Victoria turned to me and said:

"By the way. I assume Bella is still friendly with the Cullen's. They are not to know of this. Just you, her ...and I'll tell you what, to make it fair you can bring this Russell too. See you soon." She said cheerily before departing.

I heard Blake call to me in the distance, "Don't do it Lily! Just go home to the others. Stay away!" Then he was silenced by the sound of it.

I was hyperventilating. No! How could this happen!?

I had to get Bella.

BPOV

Well, Alice had done it again.

Gone overboard.

She, Russell and I ended up lugging several bags from Barney's.

But it was worth it. She bought us loads of wonderful clothes. Russell and I wanted to pay but she insisted. Although I decided to wear the dress she'd already bought me earlier, because Edward liked it mostly.

We'd changed in store.

Russell did look fantastic. He wore a black cardigan over a white top and jeans.

Alice had even insisted that we all treat ourselves to getting our hair washed and styled. I had to laugh at how at ease Russell looked when he was getting his done.

"What can I say?" Was all he uttered, he sounded very relaxed. The woman doing his hair looked very happy indeed, we all heard the women fight beforehand over who got to treat the "Gorgeous red-head".

Russell then watched as Alice and I got our make-up done.

"I draw the line here." He joked as we had walked towards the counter, we all laughed.

The girl behind the counter had giggled along even though she had no clue what we were talking about, she just wanted to talk to Russell. He didn't pay any mind to all of the female attention he was getting. He always used to get it, sometimes he'd play along, even though he liked me, but not now. I knew why, it was because of Sophia.

Then I realised.

Sophia _was _the reason Russell didn't like me anymore.

He looked dazed when he'd gotten close to her the first time they'd met, he looked confused when we drove home, he kissed me to see if he still had feelings for me.

I looked over to him, he was daydreaming. I didn't go into his mind, but I knew.

That was it. I couldn't go on being angry at Sophia any longer, look at how happy she made Russell! I just hoped that my plan would work. I'd never tried something like this before, but if it meant that Edward and I could get back together then I was willing to try it.

If I could just get Edward to see me like this, then maybe he would love me again. He had once.

Then he could be with me and Sophia could be with Russell.

We paid the women for our treatments and the women bade us, mostly Russell, a mournful goodbye.

We were now in the elevator heading up to the penthouses.

I was so nervous, what if it made no difference?

Well, Sophia was blind if she didn't see how handsome Russell was this time.

Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet, why was she so excited?

Stupid question, she's always excited.

When we finally got to the apartment Alice helped us with our bags and then we helped her with hers. I couldn't see Edward or Sophia anywhere.

But I did hear something. The sound of a guitar and a piano playing in harmony.

Mystery solved.

I didn't want to act like all this was on purpose so Russell and I parted ways with Alice for the time being, we went back to our apartment. I sat on the arm of the sofa, Russell faced me, one arm wrapped around his leg, the other leg dangling off the sofa.

_You're probably wondering why I dragged you along today, Russ._ I said in my mind.

_It's not hard to guess that you want Edward and Sophia to break up. _He replied.

_You knew!?_

_It wasn't hard to figure out. So what exactly do you want us to do?_

_Would saying "stand around them and look pretty" be too broad? _

_Not at all._

We grinned at each other.

_Is this _too _evil? Even for us? _He asked.

_Yes. _I admitted.

He shrugged.

"Hey guys, Alice said she left a few bags over here." Sophia was coming.

"So we, as the little servants we are, came to retrieve them for her." That was Edward. They were laughing and when they came in and set eyes on us the laughter abruptly stopped.

Their eyes were both wide, if I had to guess, I'd say those were the looks Russell and I had worn today at lunch.

I got up and so did Russell.

"Oh yeah, well some might be with Russell's bags, some might be with mine. You'd better take a look." I said gesturing for them to follow us to the rooms we'd put them in. When our backs were turned Russell and I exchanged grins.

_Revenge is sweet. _I thought to him.

Then a thought diverted me.

Russell and I had separate bedrooms.

But both had double beds.

_Your room is known as the guest room, okay? _

_Oh okay. Oh crap the rooms! _He caught on.

_My room is now _our _room. _

_Gotcha._

We turned to see that they had not followed.

"Sophia?" Russell called.

"Edward?" I called.

They appeared then, still looking dazed.

"I tossed mine in the guest room so that they didn't clutter our room up. Little help, Soph?" He said as he walked into the room.

She shook her head, and darted in after him.

I gave Edward what I hoped was an alluring look and then walked into my room. Eventually he followed.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this but as I bent over to search the bags I stuck my butt out a bit, I rolled my eyes at myself.

He didn't come over so I turned to look at him, yep, he was staring.

"Edward?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah." He stumbled. He helped me search and eventually we found that Alice had indeed left three bags with mine.

"There you go." I said handing him the bags.

"Thanks." He mumbled still staring. He slowly walked towards the door.

Once again, disappointment.

But he stopped and placed the bag on the floor, "Bella."

"Yes?" I said eagerly, zooming over to him.

"You look really beautiful." He said looking at the floor.

"Well, how can you tell if you looking at the floor?" I said. Boldly, I gently brought his face to look at mine.

"Edward." I said quietly. I leant in.

"Bella." I heard him whisper.

I closed my eyes.

His lips brushed mine when I heard.

"BELLA! RUSSELL!"

My eyes jolted open, I didn't even think, Lily needed me.

I ran from the room, Russell was by my side.

Lily was distraught.

"What is it, Lily?" I asked her.

She couldn't even speak.

"Where's Blake?" Russell asked her.

She wailed.

I was seriously worried.

"Lily!?" I gasped.

Russell had to shake her to get her to stop sobbing.

Edward and Sophia were with us now, looking concerned.

She finally blurted out, "We have to leave, now!"

I stared at her, so did Russell.

I read her mind and said, _Tell us!_

_It's her Bella! It's her! Victoria! _

My eyes went wide. _What did she do?_

_She took Blake. She said that if we wanted him back we had to get him from Forks. Just you me and Russell. She made it clear that the Cullen's weren't to be involved, they can't even know._

Russell could hear all this too, he looked so angry.

"Bella. What do we do?" Russell asked me through gritted teeth.

Once again, I didn't even have to think."We go."

I took Lily's hand and we lead her to the stairs, the elevator wasn't fast enough.

"What's going on!?" Edward asked us, as he and Sophia followed."Where are you going!?"

"We can't stay here. We have to go." I invented.

"What!?" Sophia cried.

"NO!" Edward roared.

We were using vampire speed to get down now.

"Just let us go, please." Russell asked and we all sped down the stairs.

We got a fair way before Sophia and Edward dropped down in front of us blocking the way.

"No." Sophia said pushing Russell back.

"Bella, you're not leaving! I've lost you once I won't lose you again!" Edward yelled.

That distracted me. I think Lily ran past us to the car park.

"W-what?" I asked him.

"I love you." He told me.

"No. No you don't, you love Sophia." I said in disbelief.

"I love Sophia as my friend and sister, nothing more."

"What...why would you lie?" I asked.

"We didn't lie, you assumed. I thought you were happy with Russell so we went along with it, I didn't want you to feel guilty."

I pushed past him."I don't believe you."

He grabbed me and spun me around."I love you with every fibre of my being. I always have. I always will. You want proof?" He crushed his lips to mine.

_Bliss._

It would have been ecstasy if I could have kissed back.

I couldn't believe my luck, it had always been bad but this was just horrific.

If this had happened an hour ago I would have kissed him back with so much fury and passion that it would have made him, if not me, pass out afterwards.

But I couldn't, if he knew how I really felt he'd come after me, and we'd never be able to get Blake back. I thought the same about Sophia then, I looked into Russell's mind.

Yep, he was kissing her.

_Don't say anything, Russ._

_What do you mean?_

_When you finish kissing her don't say a thing._

When Edward had finished kissing my stationary lips he looked up at me.

"I love you." He said, smiling.

_I hate myself._

"Well I don't love you." I said unemotionally.

The pain that went across his face almost tore me in two.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"You think I'd just leave Russell for you just because I had a _thing _for you before?" I lied.

_What the hell, Bella!? _Russell thought, outraged.

_For God's sake play along Russell!_

_No! This is one thing I won't _play along _with! I love her! Is this another one of your silly games!?_

_No! Of course not! This is lying so that they don't follow us to Victoria!_

_Holy crap. _

In his mind's eye I saw that he stopped kissing Sophia. She looked hurt.

But that didn't compare to the looks on both her and Edward's faces when Russell came over me and pulled me away from Edward.

Then I realised why Edward had left, he left to keep me safe, from his kind.

Well, I guess I was about to return the favour.

"But...you can't-you're saying you have no feelings for me at all?" Sophia asked Russell.

"No. I love Bella." _No, I love you! I love you! I love you! _He thought almost like he was trying to break through my shield. He was stony faced.

"Bella?" Edward called me, I looked into his dejected golden eyes.

I shook my head and slowly pulled Russell back with me down the stairs.

"No. Bella, please, no." He begged.

I wanted to die! Why did Victoria have to constantly ruin my life!?

I tried to convey that it was all a lie with my eyes, that I loved him with every fibre of my being too, before I dragged Russell down the stairs with me to Lily, who was waiting with the car.

We climbed in, I desperately tried not to look back, but of course I did.

Russell was looking too, Edward and Sophia were watching us, they looked...devastated.

I couldn't bare it, I wanted to ask for Edward's forgiveness.

Before I could do a thing, the car was peeling away.

**Almost 5000 words! :O**

**This has to be my favourite chapter! **

**Ohmygoodnesssomuchofzedrama! **

**Lol**

**Don't hate me but originally I was going to have Russell and Bella declare their undying love for Sophia and Edward before they left...but this was so much better!**

**Not for them...**

**They're sad...**

**Now I feel bad!**

**If you want to read the exciting conclusion-Well not conclusion, the next chapter- then review!**

**I got like three reviews last time =.=**

**Maybe it was my fault because I put the chapter up so late...oh well...**

**Just review!!! Pleaaaaase! (Edward, Alice and Sophia puppy dog look)**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. **


	14. Alice has a bad idea

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

EPOV

I watched as the car tore away from me, taking my Bella with it. She had looked as if she'd wanted to say something before she'd gone but who knows what that was?

I don't.

I looked to Sophia she was walking back towards the stairs, shoulders slumped and shaking slightly.

Without a word I followed, putting my arm around her, we headed back up.

How could I have been so stupid? Of course Bella wouldn't love me as I did her.

Then it started to come back. The horrible feeling I'd had when I was away from her the first. Like there was a huge hole in my chest that was begging to tear me in two. Except this time, unbelievably, it had intensified, because I knew without a doubt that she didn't love me.

I let out a cry of pain and slumped against the railings of the stairway. Sophia grabbed me before I fell but she only sat us upright so that she could sit with me. We sat there, wallowing in our own misery for a minute or so before we heard hurried footsteps.

Alice appeared, gazing at us sadly, she would already know what had happened, I bet she was just wondering when to come down.

"Sophia. Edward." She gasped. The rest of the family congregated around us, looking dismal.

Esme immediately rushed forward, embracing both of us.

We stayed like that for a moment, before Emmett came forward and scooped Sophia into his arms, Carlisle and Alice came over and helped me to my feet, we went up to the apartment. Jasper kept his distance.

None of us spoke as we went up. When we got up Emmett sat Sophia down on the couch, but I didn't sit, I went over to the edge of the room and stared out the window.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

Sophia and I didn't say a thing.

"I don't think they're ready Esme." Alice said.

"I'm just so worried; I wish I could...oh my goodness." Esme gasped.

"What?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Sophia's eyes." Esme said.

I turned to see the family crowded around her. They all looked perplexed.

I joined them; they were looking into her eyes, so did I.

Sophia was curled into the corner of the sofa, clutching the pillow up to her face, just below her eyes.

Her eyes were sad, which was odd seeing as she is such a happy person. The strange thing was her usually gloriously purple eyes were a flat, cold grey.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

Alice flew out of the room and returned a second later with a hand held mirror.

"Sorry it took so long, it was hidden." She said as she handed it to Sophia.

Sophia looked into the mirror, appraising her eyes.

"Huh." Was all she said.

Rosalie raised Sophia's face gently and looked at her eyes." Oh, they were so beautiful before. Why have they changed?" she asked Carlisle as she sat with Sophia, they both moved up slightly so that Esme could sit on Sophia's other side. Sophia leant into Esme who had her arms wrapped around her; Rosalie held onto her hand and stroked it.

"Well, I can't be sure but...I'm guessing something triggered it." Carlisle said edgily.

"Yes, yes something did." Alice said, her arms were folded.

Sophia looked at her, trying to read her mind as I was but she was blocking us out. By the tone of her voice she was very angry.

Sophia seemed to assess that too,"No need to be so annoyed, Alice."

"No need to be annoyed!? I saw what happened!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Alice." I warned.

"Don't "Alice" me! What am I supposed to be feeling right now? I can't believe they would-"

"Alice!" Both I and Sophia snapped. Sophia had never done that before, to anyone.

I could have sworn I saw her eyes flash black before returning to the grey.

She immediately looked shocked at her reaction,"I'm Sorry, Alice!"

"That's okay hunny, I understand." She flashed Sophia a smile.

Alice looked at me.

"Don't expect me to apologise." I mumbled.

"Edward, please, don't be rude to, Alice. I know what you're going through," Jasper said, he looked like he was wincing in pain, I opened my mouth to protest but he beat me to it, "More so than anyone else I mean, if I hadn't had this experience before I would be on the floor writhing in pain right now. Especially seeing as it's two of you this time, and you're worse."

"It's worse?" Esme asked.

"Unfathomable, I know." Jasper said to her and then he turned to me,"I think the only you're not as focused on the pain this time is because of Sophia."

"Well, okay, that I agree with. It's just that I know what it feels like and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone, especially a family member. I'm concerned." I said.

"Edward, I'm fine." Sophia sat upright suddenly,"It's nothing compared to how you feel, I'm okay."

"I think your eyes betray you, Sophia." Carlisle said, smiling sadly.

"The eyes? That's just a coincidence." She tried to blow it off, "maybe it means they go in a cycle, maybe in a year from now they'll be purple again. Or pink!"

She giggled a little hysterically; she saw the looks of concern on our faces and then stopped.

"No, I think they match the way you feel, dep- " Jasper began, but he stopped himself, not wanting to upset her or I any further.

"I'm seriously fine!" Sophia insisted, "It was just a crush!"

"Don't lie, Soph." Jasper and I said. From what I'd read in her mind after paying more attention to her and Russell's relationship, it was far more than just a crush.

"The feelings of a crush were not what I felt." Jasper said,"and you _are not _fine. At least Edward admits it."

"Jazz, if she says she's fine-" Emmett began.

"Em, I could prove it to everyone." Jasper was adamant.

"No! Don't!" Sophia said in response to what he was thinking, I gave him a look too.

"I think I'd like to experience what she's feeling." Alice said.

Jasper, Sophia and I looked at her, alarmed, "No, you wouldn't." Jasper and I said.

"Yes, I would." Alice persisted.

The rest of the family agreed that they all wanted to feel it.

"Jasper don't do it." I told him.

"I have no intention of doing so." He assured me.

Sophia had her head in her hands.

"Just do it Jasper, I would usually class this as highly unethical but I'm curious." Carlisle said.

"This would be as bad as asking Jane to use her power on us because we were "curious"." I told him.

"I don't want to." Jasper said to them, and then looked down to Alice.

Naturally, he wouldn't want to inflict this upon his wife and family.

"Well, if Sophia wants' to admit what we all know is the truth..." Alice said.

Sophia looked up,"Why, Alice!?"

She didn't want any sympathy now that it had been compared how I felt.

"Jasper will do it. In five..." Alice began a countdown.

"Jasper wouldn't." Sophia responded.

"Four..." Alice went on.

"There is nothing wrong with me," Sophia was interrupted by Alice saying:

"Three..."

"You're taking this too far, Alice."

"I don't think I've taken it far enough. Two..."

"Jasper, you're not going to do this right?" Sophia asked, her voice rising in pitch due to worry.

"Jasper, we all _really _want you to do this." Alice assured him. The rest of them nodded. They even got up and stood in a line, bracing themselves. "One..."

"This isn't funny!" She stood up now beside Jasper and I.

"Now!" Alice said.

Jasper looked disgusted with himself as he projected what Sophia was feeling to the rest of the family.

Rosalie crumpled to the floor, Emmett staggered, Alice hugged her chest, Carlisle placed his hands on either side of his head, Esme held onto him for support.

"JASPER!" Sophia and I gasped.

He stopped; it had only lasted under a second.

"I'm sorry! I used more than I was meant to; I used Edward's misery too." Jasper said as we rushed over to them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't think Jasper would do it! I loved him! Okay? I loved him! I still love him, I love Russell!" Sophia sobbed while helping Esme and Alice to their feet.

The rest of the family looked dazed.

"Okay." Alice said."I'll admit that was a bad idea."

They looked at Sophia and me, pity in their eyes.

"It was mostly Ed-" Sophia began.

"Stop it."I said. She did.

Now, what do I do? I can't just stand here with the family, slink back into a depression. I have to strike while the iron is hot. Maybe if I went after Bella, I could convince her to just be friends. I needed her in my life some way or another.

Alice went blank. We all stared at her.

"AH!" She cried out.

"What!?" Jasper said holding onto her.

"Our futures! All of our futures! Us and Bella's coven! Gone!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked, distressed.

She was almost hyperventilating, "I don't know!"

We were all at a loss for words, we weren't used to being without Alice's power, I felt oddly exposed, and Alice defiantly wasn't taking it well. She needed us; I'll have to stay longer.

She suddenly calmed down, it wasn't Jasper's work.

"Whoa." She gasped.

"You're okay now?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I guess so. They're back; the visions." She said relieved.

We were looking at her, confounded.

"Has that ever happened before?" Carlisle asked.

"Only once. When I had a vision about...Bella's fake funeral. Well, I only caught a glimpse of it, and then it all went...black. I was too freaked out about thinking that something had happened to Bella to care about it." She explained, each time she said Bella's name I flinched and her eyes narrowed slightly.

I thought about it again, I really had to go find Bella now.

Then Alice put her hands to her head and gritted her teeth.

"Again!" She shouted.

"I think I know what's setting it off." Sophia said in a flat voice compared to her usual one. "It's happens every time Edward thinks of going to find...them."

"You mean when he decides?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, that must be it. Maybe that means if we go after Bella...we'll cease to exist..."Alice said grimly.

"That can't be it. Why would that happen? What could possible destroy us?" Emmett asked.

"The only thing I can think of that could really hurt us would be the Volturi." I said. At the mention of the Volturi they all either narrowed their eyes or creased their foreheads in worry. The family looked around to each other in dismay.

"By the way, "we" nothing. I'm going to get Bella by myself." I told Emmett.

Then Sophia glared at me,"There's no way you're going without me." Her eyes flashed black again.

I sensed her determination, as much as I would prefer to find them alone I knew she would never let me go without her.

"There's no way you're going without us either." Alice said still wincing from her lack of visions.

"Why would you want to come, Alice? I can see the resentment in your eyes every time you speak of her!" I said angrily.

"Yes, I'm angry with her, with _both _of them. I still love her though." She corrected.

"We're coming with you, Edward. Could you please go over what exactly happened? You can skip over the parts that...don't need explaining." Carlisle said.

I didn't want this, especially if like Alice's lack of vision suggested it would result in us ceasing to exist. But just like it was with Sophia, I knew it was a futile endeavour to discourage them.

"Well...Sophia and I were talking with Bella and Russell, then Lily ran in calling for them, you must have heard it." I explained.

"Yeah, we did. Lily sounded distraught, so much so that she couldn't get her words out." Rosalie told me.

"I think they had one of their mind conversations, they could have been discussing anything, then they just said that they had to go and we followed them and..." Sophia trailed off.

"Where was Blake during all of this?" Esme asked.

"Well, I don't think they knew, it was one of the things they were asking Lily wasn't it?" Alice said.

"Okay, so Lily was upset-" Carlisle offered.

"I think upset is an understatement." Emmett mumbled.

"-They didn't know where Blake was and they dashed off in a hurry. It seems to me as though there was some sort of emergency."

"An emergency?" Sophia repeated, there was a flash of purple in her eyes, a flash of hope. She wasn't happy that they may be in danger; she was just thinking that perhaps they left for some other reason apart from an intense need to get away from us.

"Okay, an emergency. Well, then I think we should help, whether they want us to or not." Alice said.

I finally grasped it, they were in trouble. My Bella may be in danger.

Sophia's mind immediately snapped to Russell.

"What are we waiting for?" Sophia asked and then the family practically sprang into action.

We grabbed all the necessities and made our way down to the cars. Alice and Jasper jumped into my Volvo with Sophia and I, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme went with Carlisle in his Mercedes.

We all set off, Carlisle followed my car. After about a minute of driving my phone went off, I flipped it open,"Hello?"

"Edward, where exactly are we going?" Carlisle inquired.

"I feel as though they aren't going to stay in New York, I think we should get some information from Newark airport." I thought aloud.

BPOV

We sat in silence as Lily drove us to...well, wherever she was headed.

I didn't have the energy to ask.

I didn't have the energy to do a thing but mope.

I officially hated myself, I had felt bad about myself before but this was just the icing on the cake.

We arrived at the airport and took the next flight to Washington. There weren't any problems.

We had our passports on us, we always kept copies in the car for just such an occasion, but I wish an occasion like this had never arisen.

It was only when we sat on the plane and Lily broke down again that Russell and I came to our senses and comforted her, this was no time for a stupor, our sister needed us.

**Okay, I found this chapter quite...odd.**

**I hope it was okay.**

**Before you say it...Alice is a tard...not in general, but she is for making Jazz do that...I tried to stop her but you know how stubborn she can be...**

**Yeah...**

**Okie dokes then, lol. Review cherubs!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	15. A fiery Sophia and the Swan’s animals

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

CPOV- _19:30_

We arrived at Newark airport. Edward was ready march over to the front desk and demand information about Bella. I knew that would never work so I put my hand on his shoulder and said,"Son, maybe I should handle this. Will one of the girls join me please?"

Rosalie stepped forward, I smiled at her eagerness to help, we walked over to the desk. When we reached it Rosalie turned away, her back to it.

A young man in his early 20's stood there; he was staring at the computer screen intently, tapping away.

"Excuse me, I have a problem." I said politely.

He didn't remove his gaze from his the monitor. "I'll be with you...in one....second..."

He took his time, I began to become impatient.

"This is quite important, you see, I'm a doctor. One of my patients, Isabella Swan, seems to have travelled with you and forgotten to take her medication with her. I need to find out what flight she is on."

"Oh yeah?" he said sceptically, "And what medication is that?"

A cynical chap, but I suppose he has to be working in an airport.

"Her Orfadin... to treat a genetic metabolism disorder called hereditary tyrosinemia." I said coolly.

He finally looked up at me, his eyes wide. I couldn't help the small smile creeping onto my face.

"Well, doctor, unfortunately I am not at liberty to divulge that information." He said returning to the screen.

Well, fine then, I guess its Rosalie's turn. I looked at her, she closed her eyes in exasperation before turning around and giving a small cough.

His eyes flickered up and then back down.

_Wait for it._

His face stiffened. He slowly brought his face up from the desk. He gulped.

"I would _really _appreciate your help, Bella is my sister you see, she needs her medication." He said with a small pout.

I could have sworn I heard sniggers from behind us, Jasper, Alice and Esme I guessed, seeing as Edward and Sophia were depressed and Emmett never liked watching Rosalie near men other than her brothers and me.

"I-I-well...if it's family that's a different case all together." His voice broke as he spoke, he looked back down to the monitor, this time searching for Bella I assumed.

"Ah yes, here we are. Isabella Swan, travelling with two others, Russell Griffin and Lily Swan, your other sister I presume." He said in earnest.

"Yes, where are they headed?" Rosalie asked.

"Seattle, Washington." He replied obediently.

"Thank you ever so much for your help." She said with a departing smile as she and I returned to the family, who had heard everything.

EPOV-_19:36_

Carlisle and Rosalie returned to us.

"Seattle...she must be heading back to Forks. Why would she go back to Forks?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but we better get going." I said, leading the way to the ticket desk.

We booked the next flight to Seattle; it looked as if we'd just missed Bella's flight. _I could have stopped her _I thought dismally to myself.

_Don't worry about that now, Edward. There's no use in torturing yourself. _Sophia told me.

Images of Russell were flying through her mind, them on a balcony together, laughing in class, his stony face when he and Bella left.

_Tell that to yourself, Soph. _I replied to her, concerned.

"Wait..." Emmett said suddenly. We all looked at him, "Did he just say she was travelling with only Russell and Lily?"

Comprehension dawned on the family's faces.

"So where is Blake?" Esme asked.

"Maybe him and Lily going out together earlier was all just an excuse for him to go to Forks and set everything up for them." Sophia said dismally.

I hung my head.

"Oh, sorry, Edward. No, that's not what happened." Sophia rectified patting my arm reassuringly.

I looked up at the times of the flights, I sighed.

_Only four hours to go..._

BPOV-_20:47_

The plane was descending now and not a minute too soon. Lily looked as if she'd jump out of the window and free fall if she'd had to wait any longer.

Russell and I had been silent for the whole flight.

He didn't admit it, but he was angry with me.

He wanted to tell Sophia how he felt for her, he was sour over it. I'm sure he still thought all of it was a game to me, though I'd explained it wasn't.

_It was for their own good. _I told him.

_Yeah keep telling yourself that. _He thought.

_I _know _it was. _

_No, it wasn't. _He gripped his seat slightly. _What if we don't make it back after this Bella?_

_Don't think like that._

_No, I have to. If we don't survive this, they'll go on thinking we don't love them, hate them even._

He finally looked at me, his golden eyes blazing. _I don't want that for Sophia, Bella. I don't._

He turned away again, folding his arms. As he took his hand from the arm rest I saw an indent of his hand pressed into it.

The plane landed and we walked sombrely out of the terminal, Lily was regaining control slightly, channelling her worry into anger by the expression on her face. Russell's expression was similar, eyes narrowed, jaw set. I assumed that I looked the same as my brother and sister.

The humans around us looked wary, they tried to angle themselves away from us as we walked straight down the middle of the crowd, they seemed to part for us.

Lily accidently hit a man as she went passed, he turned, gruffly saying,"Hey what's your problem you jack as-"but whatever he was going to say died within his throat which I was itching to crush.

The three of us glared at me, he crumpled under our gaze and shrunk back to his little gathering of friends.

"Wise." Russell said deathly, before we all set off again.

"Steal a car or run?" I asked them as we walked out.

"Run." Lily and Russell said as we walked purposefully out of the airport and into the nearest cluster of trees that lead into a forest.

EPOV-_23:30_

I had to stop myself from doing a lot of things.

I had to stop myself from dashing, full speed, to the correct terminal when the time came to board.

I had to stop myself from tearing off the head of the human fumbling slowly with our tickets there.

I had to stop myself from sending the attendants flying and getting to the cock pit so that I could fly the plane myself.

But I managed to stop myself.

Helped by the quizzical looks thrown at me by Sophia, who had read my mind, and Alice who could see that something was wrong with me.

"Fretting won't make the flight go any faster." Alice said softly, leaning across Jasper and looking past Sophia. Alice then took the phone in front of her off the receiver and dialled an unknown number.

I nodded and stared straight ahead, pressing my lips into a hard line.

BPOV-_23:30_

Almost there.

I finally stopped running, the other two looked back.

"Russell. Lily. Victoria only wants me. I won't let you two die for me just because a sadistic vampire is baying for my blood...metaphorically."

Russell and Lily looked at me, then to each other, but then they just took off running again.

"Wait!" I was the fastest; I caught up with them easily."Didn't you hear what I just said!?"

"Bella, there is no way we're letting you face Victoria on your own, we'd never forgive ourselves." Russell said staring dead ahead.

"No! I've made my decision. I'll confront Victoria, tell her to release Blake. And then she can...do whatever she wants." I finished looking at the ground.

Lily and Russell finally stopped, they looked at me.

"No! Bella we've made our decision! I know you're our leader but sometimes you're wrong! I've learnt all I know from you Bella, I'm the person I am today because of you, but sometimes your martyr attitude _isn't _for the best option. We'd do anything for you Bella, we'd die for you. And if we have to now...then so be it."

Lily said her speech so fiercely, so forcefully, that I was shocked into silence.

It was a change. She never acted like this. Not Lily. Not funny, cheeky, carefree Lily.

"We can play the martyr too, Bella. If one of us died and the others knew that it would have made a difference for them to help, we couldn't live with that. Would you let Lily or I face Victoria alone?" Russell asked me.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Besides, deep down you want Lily and I to be there, standing beside you." He told me.

I looked at him, puzzled. Did I?

"Oh yeah. That's my power, apparently." He chuckled briefly, staring into space, his smile faded quickly.

"So it's settled, we're going with you and nothing can be said to deter us." Lily said simply.

"Okay." I replied.

Lily's expression softened, her lip quivered, she enveloped me in a hug.

She began to cry and that set me off, we shook with tearless sobs.

I reached out blindly for Russell's hand, I found it and pulled him into the hug with such force that he was winded slightly,"Oooff."

We laughed at that, still in the midst of dry tears. Russell didn't sob but he pressed his lips together in a hard line, fighting then back.

JACOB POV- _23:30 _

"Do- do you smell that?" Seth asked me as we sat in my garage working on another one of my projects.

I lifted my head up and sniffed, I almost jumped out of my skin,"That's Bella!"

"And Russell I think." Seth said as we both climbed to our feet.

"I've gotta see her!" I beamed.

I ran from the garage, taking off my shorts as I went and tying them to my leg before and phased.

"Jake, wait for me! I wanna tell the others!" Seth called to me, but I galloped away. Even as a wolf I gave a toothy grin as I thought of seeing Bella again. I didn't care if the last time I saw her we'd kissed and done nothing about it. I didn't care that she may well be with Russell. I just had to see Bells.

I followed my nose to Bella; her sweet scent wasn't as sickly as the other vampire's.

BPOV- _00:01_

We'd stayed in our group hug for a while now.

I looked up at Russell and Lily, who were both taller than me,"I think we need a plan then."

They nodded in agreement as we discussed our options.

EPOV- _00:45_

"We'll be landing any minute now. Calm down, Edward." Alice whispered to me.

"Calm down? How the he- how do you expect me to calm down, Alice. I've got such a bad feeling about this. I feel as if she's in danger. Even if she's not I need to see her." I said irritably.

Sophia had been looking extremely uncomfortable; she kept fidgeting and furrowing her brow. I saw Sophia's eyes flicker down to her hand, perplexedly. She shook her hand slightly.

"I understand all that but there is nothing can do for now. You _will_ see her soon." Alice tried to soothe me.

Sophia was now shaking her hand more forcefully, biting her lip.

"You don't _know _that, Alice." I referred to her lack of visions.

"Don't remind me." She said, her fore head creased.

"Um, okay kinda freaking out now."Sophia mumbled.

"What's wrong, Soph?" Jasper asked. He looked as if her emotions had been worrying him.

"I- I don't know..." She said looking at her hands, raising them slightly."Tingling in the tips of my fingers..." She tapped the tips of her fingers together slightly."Do you remember when your leg would fall asleep and you'd get pins and needles? It's like that but more intense."

She took her one hand and strokes the tips of her middle finger and her thumb together. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

_Her fingers set alight._

For a millisecond Jasper, Alice, Sophia and I who were all sat in the same for stared at her hand, dumbfounded. Then Jasper and I who were sat next to her practically dove over her so that no humans could see.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Jasper almost begged.

"And you think I know how!?" Sophia exclaimed waving her hand about.

"Don't do that! They'll see!" I hissed.

"What do you suggest I do then, man with all the answers!?" She whisper shouted.

"Click your fingers again." Alice suggested hurriedly.

Sophia did so and, of course, the fire went out.

Alice looked smug.

"Darn all knowing pixie." Sophia whispered.

I gaped for a bit and then said"How?"

"How long have your hands felt like that?" Jasper asked.

"I only just started noticing when we got on the plane; I didn't want to say anything." Sophia explained.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts, the plane is now descending." _A woman said over the intercom.

"Thank God." Sophia breathed, brushing her long silky hair out of her face."How are we getting there anyway?"

"Um...getting where exactly?" Jasper asked.

Great. We had no idea where Bella, Russell and Lily were going.

"Not sure exactly but I've already rented us some cars. We'll just have to head for Forks and hope for the best." Alice said calmly.

Sophia and I huffed.

"Guys, I'm sorry but do you have any other suggestions?" She turned on us.

"No." We grumbled in unison.

Eventually the plane landed and the four of us ran at human speed off of the plane and into the terminal, meeting the rest of the family.

"Oh look, here come the fantastic four." Emmett rolled his eyes. He always called us that, he was just a bit sore that we had powers and he didn't.

_When this is all over remind me to rub it in his face that I have a new power. _Sophia asked of me.

I nodded.

When we reached the Airport's exit there were, as Alice had said, two expensive looking cars waiting there for us, a guy leaning on the hood of the hood of the first one.

Sophia and I hopped into the front seats of the first car without anyone's consent and then waited impatiently for Alice to pay the guy and join us along with Jasper.

I tapped my fingers edgily on the dash board.

When Alice and Jasper were safely in the back seat I stomped down on the gas pedal.

After a minute or so Carlisle rang me again. I explained that we were just heading to Forks and hoping for the best.

After a long while of driving I glanced back at Alice and Jasper who were having a hushed conversation. How close they were made my insides twist in agony, I'd give anything, anything! To be that close to Bella again. That kissed we'd shared, the first one we'd had for years, though she didn't reciprocate it, was one of the best moments of my life. Melodramatic? No. It really was. It could only be compared to when I found out she was still alive, well sort of alive anyway.

I then looked at Sophia who was staring intently at her phone.

She looked up at me, "What if I were to phone one of them?"

Did I dare hope that Bella would talk to one of us?

"It's worth a shot." Jasper said from the back.

"I'd try Lily." I advised her, doubtful.

She nodded.

"I know this'll never work, it's too simple." She said dolefully.

BPOV- _01:40_

"So, we agree that it's best if we all face Victoria together." I confirmed. We were walking toward our destination now, discussing options. After all our talks this was the best way we could think of the go about saving Blake.

"Close together. So that she can't attack us individually." Said Russell, convinced of the fact that we would be attacked one way or another.

"I'll try and confuse her "little workers" as much as I can, planting images in their minds." I told them.

"And if they don't attack and they chose to bargain?" Lily questioned.

"Depending on the demands we give her what she wants." I said, giving them a half smile, "Maybe she'll be willing to swap Blake for me."

"No, I don't think so, Bella." Russell said, rolling his eyes as Lily sighed, exasperated.

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "And so if she offers us that choice we just leave Blake? _I _don't think so, Russell."

"At the risk of sounding like a musketeer,_ It's all for one and one for all._ God, that sounded even worse than it did in my head" He shook his head.

I suddenly heard the sound of rushing water; I looked over through a gap between the trees.

"No." I said in disbelief.

I walked swiftly through the brush and soon found myself standing in a meadow, _the _meadow, _our_ meadow. Mine and Edward's.

Just a beautiful as I remembered it, and yet more somehow.

The moonlight lit up the perfectly circular space and it glistened against the droplets of dew on the grass, reminding me of Edward himself.

I walked across into the centre, staring around; I sat myself down, taking everything in.

The only thing that would make this anymore perfect would be Edward here with me.

Well, also not being about to almost certainly die might be a plus.

But having Edward here with me again the share this would make me happy beyond comprehension.

"Nice meadow." Russell commented. I'd forgotten about him and Lily, how foolish of me, engrossed in my own longings and fantasies.

"It is, isn't it?" I replied.

"To be honest I think it's more than nice to you, Bella." Lily said as she sat beside me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, slightly dazed, playing with the grass before me.

"You walked to the centre of it practically entranced. You almost went all "Luna Lovegood" on us." Russell sat on my other side.

"Luna who?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Harry Potter character." He explained.

"Since when do you read Harry Potter? You said it "sucked eggs"." Lily giggled.

He shrugged looking up at the moon. "Sophia recommended them." He said after a moment, "I just can't say no to that face. Turns out she was right, they are good."

We stayed silent. Miserable that we weren't with our other halves.

Russell turned to us and smirked, "You know what I think? I think that Bella's life is a best seller if I ever saw one." He fell back onto the grass.

"Shut up, Russ!" I laughed, nudging his foot with mine.

I traced the pattern on my blue dress, absentmindedly. I was reminded of the way I was trying to impress Edward with it. That all seemed so stupid now, childish. I wasn't fourteen anymore. I should have told him how I felt for him. If only I had, if only we both had. We'd have been together, and so would Russell and Sophia. We'd have had a few bliss-filled days together, before the appearance of Victoria. But I suppose either way we wouldn't have let them know that we were going to face her; we'd protect them from harm, all of them.

"Do you want to stay here for a while Bella, or get going?" Lily asked.

I looked over at her to answer; I saw her necklace, a swan.

I looked from her to Russell, down at his wristband, with a deer embedded in it.

I looked down at my necklace, a lamb dangling from the chain.

I remembered Blake's wristband with an eagle on it.

Animals that epitomised us. I had suggested them after we had moved into the New York apartment. The Cullen's had a crest why not the Griffins and Swans? Why couldn't we have something to unite us as a family?

I turned the lamb over in my hand.

"Well, if we are going, and fighting, there's one thing I don't want Victoria to get her hands on." I said walking over the nearest tree and unfastening my necklace. I placed it over the branch, the lamb twisted and shone in the moonlight. Two pairs of hands placed a swan necklace and a deer wristband on the branch beside it.

I looked from either side of me at my brother and sister, giving them a smile.

I gave a final tug at the lamb and let it fall.

"Come on then." I said turning away from the silver animals.

I gave a last fleeting glance at mine and Edward's meadow and led the others away from it.

"Can either of you smell Victoria at all?" I asked them.

"Vaguely." Lily said, "But Blake's scent I can pick up easily." She said pointing eastward.

"Well, here we go then." I said and we walked towards the scent.

"I've officially gone insane...can anyone else hear Muse?" Russell asked.

_New born _by _Muse _was buzzing from Lily's pocket.

Lily took her phone and answered it without thinking, she froze.

I could hear a lot of commotion from the other end of the phone.

"She answered!" Sophia's voice said.

I heard a screech.

"What!?" Alice's voice asked.

"Russell!" Sophia almost screamed.

"Bella!" A smooth as silk voice yelled.

"Sophia." Russell gasped.

"Edward." I breathed at the same time.

"Give it here!" I yelled in unison with Russell and unnecessarily angry at Lily.

Both Russell and I lunged for the phone.

We both clutched at it, causing it to shatter entirely.

"Arg!" I screamed.

Russell cussed for the first time since I've known him and threw the broken fragments of the phone to the floor.

"Stupid vampire strength!" I was livid. I walked eastward again.

The others followed.

SPOV-_02:25_

I listened hopelessly to the phone, waiting for that annoying woman with the automatic voice to deter me.

But I heard the phone click.

"She answered!" I said in disbelief.

Edward swerved the car causing a screech to grate against our vampire ears.

"What!?" Alice asked clinging to the side of my seat.

"Russell!" I practically screamed.

"Bella!" Edward yelled leaning over the phone I was holding slightly away from me.

"Sophia." My Russell gasped. Even over the phone it sent a chill down my spine to hear him speak of me.

"Edward." I heard indistinctly at the same time. It must have been Bella, due to Edward's reaction.

"Give it here!" Russell and Bella shouted angrily.

Then some cracking and...the line went dead.

Edward and I gaped at the phone.

"Did...did someone just crush it?" Jasper asked.

I let the phone drop to the car's floor and stared blankly out of the window.

**I know you guys must be freaking out at me right now, but I am sorry!**

**Reasons I haven't updated for a while:**

**Writers block! (Notorious for this type of thing, I think you'll agree)**

**I returned to school back on the 7****th****...GCSE year...I kinda have to focus on that. :\**

**...No...It's just one and two...**

**So I am really sorry! But I hope this chapter makes up for it! :D**

**It's a bit weird with the times and stuff but... it's unique!**

**Sorry about the Harry Potter reference by the way...but couldn't resist! –giggles-**

**So please review! **

**Love from,**

**Livvy. xxx**


	16. The Battle

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

**EPOV**

How? How could she?

I mean I knew she didn't want me but did she hate me?

Which would mean Russell hated Sophia too.

How could things get so messed up?

I was driving again but I wasn't paying attention, but that didn't matter, it's not as if we'd crash and die?

_I wish I could die._

_No, Edward. Don't think that, _never _think that! Promise me!_

Sophia looked me, beseeching me with her eyes. They a steely grey again, they had warmed up slightly before but now they were back to the old grey.

_I'm sorry Sophia but I just wish I could take the pain away._

_Edward. Please._

I sighed inwardly. _Okay, okay. I'm sorry Sophia. I take it back._

_Good, even though it seems as though everything has gone..._

_I know._

_Well, we have to hold on. We can get through this._

She extended her hand to me, her silver eyes focused on mine. I stared at her hand for a moment, almost unsure of how to react, and then I remembered it was a sign of friendship. I took it.

"We're still going?" Jasper asked.

Ah, I did love my brother but he could be stupid sometimes.

"Of course we are." Sophia answered him.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why?" he inquired.

"Because we really couldn't care less if they hate us, we love them, we'd do anything for them, including letting them be happy together while we watch from the sidelines. They have to know that."

Well, we'd get our chance soon. Alice had rented the fastest cars possible, though we were speeding ahead of Carlisle's car.

Wait.

I stopped the car abruptly.

"What the hell Edward!?" Alice asked leaning forward to face him.

"I've got her scent!" I said triumphantly. Her wonderful, glorious scent.

"Russell." Sophia said, suddenly alert.

"Come on." I said to her and the two of us got out of the car and headed towards the trees.

"What's going on?" I heard Carlisle say.

"They've got their scent. What shall we do now?" Alice called after us.

"Carry on in the car, get as far ahead as you can, one of us has to find her." I said totally focused on Bella.

We ran at full speed towards Bella's scent. It wouldn't take long for us to get to the scent, we were the fastest.

"Edward, I still haven't heard the whole story." Sophia said. "I know you met Bella when she was a human, fell in love with her and left-"

I felt a stab of pain as she said that.

"Sorry. But I'd really like to hear it all from your perspective." She said as we both glided across the vast planes of grass now encircled by trees.

I cast my mind back, how many years ago now? _Almost six years!_

Oh God, six agonising years since I had felt truly complete.

"I loved her, Soph, so much. More than anything, more than life. We were together when she was still human, but Jasper attacked her when she cut her finger at her 18th birthday party. He couldn't help it of course.

In her mind Sophia recalled something Jasper had thought.

_It was my fault we had to leave Bella in the first place, I have to apologise properly, we can be closer than ever now that she doesn't have any blood to spill._

"But that was the last straw, I couldn't bear to hurt her so we moved away, which was completely idiotic of me. The family were not happy to say the least, Alice and I didn't speak for a long time. Even Rosalie wasn't happy because her family was unhappy. We were broken Soph, utterly broken. And then when we thought she had died...it was like..._I _had died. Not that I cared about myself. To be honest before you came along all I did was search for Victoria, I was sure she'd killed Bella, I wanted to kill _her_. When you joined the family I felt such a brotherly instinct towards you, I wanted to make sure you were happy, so I tried to put my feelings aside."

After I'd said that we ran in silence for a while, Sophia was contemplating it all.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!?" She finally blurted, "Everyone was in pain and I was in a bubble! I could have done something, helped, comforted, just something, anything! I feel so stupid, the signs were there. Was I too wrapped up in my own happiness? I'm so sorry Edward I was just so happy having you guys as my family!" Her head hung as she blamed herself.

"Sophie, it's not your fault, it never was." I put my arm around her as we ran.

A bit more running and then. "I still don't believe it."

"What?" I questioned.

"I still don't believe that they don't want us." Sophia said, her silver eyes twinkling slightly.

"Soph..." I said doubtfully.

"No, hear me out. Russell kissed me, he kissed me, Edward!" She went on.

"He kissed you?" I asked, a twinge of protectiveness for my sister went through me.

"Yes." She sighed.

"He kissed you properly?"

"Yes." She repeated.

"When?"

"On the stairwell."

"But I was there, how did I not see?"

"You were kissing Bella I think. Well, it was...everything I've ever imagined and more, but half way through the kiss, he froze. Just froze, he did nothing, and then when he looked at me, his eyes were like stone! I just didn't understand, why would he just suddenly decide to stop?" She said, almost to herself.

"Maybe he grew a conscience." I said cynically.

She sighed again; I really shouldn't be discouraging her.

"Its okay, Ed." She said.

We were getting closer to the scent I couldn't believe that I would see my Bella in mere minutes.

"Who's Victoria?" She asked.

"Oh, well she was James' mate."

"James?" She asked.

I explained to her how James and Victoria had effectively ruined my life.

"Oh God." Sophia gasped.

"Yeah." I said.

A flash of emerald green and the bubbling of water passed us.

"Wait." I flew back to find myself in mine and Bella's meadow.

"Nice meadow." Sophia commented."Beautiful even."

"Oh God, she's been here!" I beamed; I saw her shape dented into the grass where she had sat.

"Hey look." Sophia called."Their animals."

I joined Sophia, who was looking over at a tree with things hanging from it.

I immediately saw Bella's lamb. It was right here I had said to her:

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"_What a stupid lamb." _

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

Sophia saw the memory as she was playing with deer wristband.

"Why would they leave them here?" She asked.

"I don't know...maybe-"The snaps of broken trees cut me off.

The padding of paws approaching.

The panting of an animal.

_Bella, if you can hear me, I've missed you so much, I-_

A large russet brown wolf emerged from the trees, when he saw us his eyes darkened.

"Sophia, run." I said positioning her behind me.

The wolf began to growl like a chainsaw.

_CULLEN!_ It yelled in its mind before it pounced upon me.

"Edward!" Sophia screamed.

The wolf was thrown into the air off of me.

I jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

I steered her towards the trees but we were met with a big, furry, wall.

We tried to search for a way around but we were completely circled but wolves, there had to be at least ten.

"Oh my God." Sophia gasped.

"Werewolves." I growled."Leave us be! We have done nothing to anger you!"

_Nothing!? _The russet wolf bellowed before it made its way towards us. _You hurt our family!_

"What!?" Sophia exclaimed."What's he talking about, what's going on?"

"I have no idea." I told her, making sure I was covering as much of her as possible.

_Let me refresh your memory then Cullen. _It spat our name. _Years ago you and your abomination of a family left Bella Swan in Forks._

"How do you know about that, who are you!?" I asked.

The wolf snapped at us.

_Jake! Cool it! _The sandy coloured wolf thought.

_Shut it, Seth!_

_Jake, there's no need to snap at my brother! _The small grey wolf thought.

_Leave it, Leah!_

_Jacob. _The big black wolf warned.

"Jake...Jacob. Jacob Black! Blake knows you! He said that they stayed with you." Sophia recalled.

The wolf looked at her; she did not quail under his gaze.

_And who's this one, Cullen? A hot little sub for Bella?_

"No! Never!" I yelled at it.

The circle growled.

_I assume she joined your family then._

"Yes, what is it to you?" I asked, trying to keep it talking as long as I could.

_What is it to me? Well...if you bit her...it gives me an excuse to kill you both._

I froze...

_The treaty._

_So? Did you bite her or not?_

"She-she was bitten by my sister who wasn't around when the treaty was made, you can't possibly-"I was cut off as the wolf lunged again.

It was thrown back as Sophia raised her hand.

Several of the wolves jumped forward. I tried to push them from us. Sophia threw them back but this wasn't a fair fight, we would lose.

The russet wolf made to bite me but I caught its mouth with my hands, it kept pressing down.

_No, I wouldn't let this wolf kill me before I saw Bella again! And I wouldn't let the other one's kill Sophia!_

I launched the wolf away. I was about to pounce at again when...

_WHAM!_

I was knocked aside by a huge shape.

"Emmett!" Sophia cried in relief.

While the other wolves were distracted Sophia and I tossed them away from us.

The other wolves in the trees were about to attack when they were grabbed by Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme.

They, along with Emmett, then joined us in the centre. We stayed close together.

"I wish to speak calmly and rationally with your leader!" Carlisle said trying to keep his cool but when his family was put in danger that was hard for him to do.

Only one wolf had not attacked and he thought: _Sam, please just talk to them._

The black wolf grumbled and then it stepped forward.

**CPOV**

These wolves attacked my family with a just cause. Why?

"Why are you attacking my family?" I asked.

Edward seemed too angry to speak, so Sophia translated.

"Firstly, and most importantly, the treaty has been broken; you Cullen's have bitten a human."

"My daughter, Alice, was unaware of the treaty, it wasn't her fault. If anything it was mine, I should have informed her."

"Yes, but you didn't. And furthermore our Beta Jacob has a quarrel with you, about Bella Swan."

"It is more than a quarrel!...That was from Jacob Black." Sophia informed us.

"Look, we left to protect her." Edward said looking the russet wolf in his big eyes.

"That worked out well considering she was turned into a blood sucker anyway." Sophia spoke for the wolf.

Edward growled.

Alice stepped forward. "It was my fault, punish me not my family."

"Alice, no!" Jasper hissed as he grabbed her and manoeuvred her behind him.

"The treaty has been broken, we have no choice but to-"Sophia translating, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God!" She whipped around to look east.

A look concentration went across Edward and then he reacted just as Sophia had,"No!"

They both started to run east but were tackled by two wolves.

Esme gasped, "Don't." she whimpered.

"Wait, don't hurt them! What is it?" Rosalie asked Sophia and Edward.

"I can hear him; finally, he's not shielded anymore." Sophia said as she and Edward got up.

Edward turned to us, his eyes were ablaze, he growled, "Victoria."

**BPOV**

After a pretty lengthy run we found ourselves in a clearing I knew only too well.

The Baseball clearing.

The three of us stopped in our tracks; there were at least twenty vampires beside Victoria, all with hungry red eyes.

She sauntered forward.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." She smiled. "For so long now you have eluded my grasp, who knew all I needed was a little leverage."

"Where's Blake!?" Lily screamed stepping forward, Russell and I tugged her back.

The newborns snarled and stomped their feet with excitement.

"Riley, Spencer." Victoria called.

Two of the vampires stepped forward with Blake, he looked rough, my heart broke seeing my poor brother this way. Lily gasped.

"What exactly is it you want Victoria?" I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"Why...you, Bella." She smirked."A mate for a mate."

"Edward isn't my mate anymore!" I told her.

She stared at me blankly, "And?"

I stared her down. "Give us Blake."

"First," she beckoned me with her index finger, "you."

I had a plan; I planted the image of myself approaching Victoria into her mind and as many of the others as I could.

"Go." Victoria instructed.

They let Blake go free but the hoard of newborns threw themselves at us, going straight through the fake me.

"RUN!" I told Russell, Lily and Blake as I dove upon Victoria.

But did they listen? Of course not.

Russell went for Riley who had just thrown me from Victoria. Blake and Lily were trying to get to each other but the newborns were tough obstacles. Victoria and I were caught in a death grip, struggling to overpower each other.

"Just take me! Call the newborns off, Victoria!" I plead.

"No, it's much more fun this way." She laughed.

I punched her. She staggered back.

_Bella! Jane from the Volturi! Do you remember what she can do? _Edward'svoice asked me_._

"Yes, I do." I told him.

I created the allusion of pain in her mind. She screamed and writhed in pain on the floor.

I turned to Russell. Riley, Spencer and three other newborns were attacking him.

_Bella newborns rely on strength alone; don't let them get a hold on you or the others. _Edward told me.

"Russell, Blake, Lily, they rely on strength, sharp jabs, don't let them get a hold on you!" I yelled as I went for three more newborns.

They followed my instructions.

"Bella we'll never beat them!" Blake called to me.

Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion.

Blake was shielding Lily from attack when he got tackled by a newborn. Lily screamed at as many of them as possible, they were launched away from her. Russell had killed one, and was now taking on Spencer.

I went from behind Spencer and snapped his neck. I threw his head clean across the clearing.

"Thanks." Russell panted as he went for another. He turned to me again. "Bella!"

I looked around too late. Victoria hit my so hard I was surprised my skull hadn't cracked in two.

My shield was down, it was still over me but no one else, all my powers were down, I couldn't use them!

My family were exposed, if any of these vampires had powers they could get my family easily.

I fell to the floor, face down. I was dizzy. I finally looked up to see a livid Victoria approaching me. Then heard his voice again.

_Don't let her do it Bella! I'll never know that you loved me! Don't die! Please! Do it for me!_

A fire rose inside me.

I got up and rammed into Victoria so hard that I sent both of us flying into the trees.

Once in there we started to circle each other.

"Why can't you just leave well enough alone!? What is wrong with you?" I spat at her.

"You're what's the matter with me! Your little lover boy took away all I ever had!"

"Because he was trying to kill me first you psychopath! Get on with your life!" I tried to distract her by trashing James, "He didn't even love you in the first place, he needed you so that he could make quick escapes!"

Russell tackled Victoria before she could get to me. Riley was close behind it was two on two.

We all circled each other.

"Blake, Lily I command that you leave the clearing now!" I called to them. I hoped they would listen.

We continued to circle.

Victoria and Riley smacked Russell and we fell to the floor.

They kicked us. Russell tried to shield me.

"I'll make you wish you were never born Bella Swan." She chuckled as she raised her fist.

But her eyes rose up and the smile slid from her face. Then she was gone, so was Riley.

I heard what sounded like a boulder being torn apart. Russell and I followed the noise.

A fire raged. Two people stood before it growling, I thought it was Victoria and Riley.

I went for Riley but he grabbed my wrist as he turned around.

It wasn't Riley, it was Edward.

So, it wasn't Riley. Victoria was nowhere to be seen and it was my angel, Edward who was with me.

"Aw crap." I said as I stared into his darkening golden eyes.

"I'm dead. I tried, Edward, I really did."

Edward, raised his eyebrows, his eyes flickered to his left and then back to me.

I turned to see Sophia, glaring at the smouldering piles which I now recognised as Victoria and Riley with steely eyes. Russell placed his hands upon her shoulders, she gasped and stepped away, as if only just realising he was there.

Edward let my hand go and stepped back too.

Then I heard rumbling under my feet. Edward and Sophia ran back out into the clearing and we followed.

Blake and Lily were still fighting, but as they felt the rumbling beneath them they stopped, even the newborns did.

We all looked towards the trees to see a mass a of movement approaching.

Vampires and werewolves charged from the trees. The Cullen's and the LaPush werewolves! They attacked the newborns.

I ran my hand through my hair and laughed hysterically.

_We were saved._

I joined the fray again, so did Edward, Russell and Sophia.

"How are you here!?" I asked Edward.

"We came after you, we thought something was wrong, obviously we were right." He said darkly as he and I ripped a newborn apart.

"But after what I said to you, what I did to you!" I said in disbelief.

"I don't care, Bella. I just want you safe, I don't care if you don't want me, and I don't care if you hate me! I'll always be there, as a friend if that's what you need." He sent a newborn away from me.

"I don't want to be your friend!" I yelled at him, shaking the front of him.

Pain cut across his face. I wanted it to disappear.

I kissed him. With more passion and fury than was _humanly_ possible. He kissed me back this was it, this was right, this was _perfection._

I pulled away from him.

"I want to be _so _much more than your friend!" I yelled.

Alice ran past us. "Now!? NOW!? What is wrong with you two? We're in a battle here!"

"But Russell!?" Edward gaped.

"My friend, my brother, he's in love with Sophia!" I told him.

RPOV

Sophia was taking on the newborns with wild ferocity. A newborn made to grab her but I got there tugging her away from it as it was ravaged by Rosalie Cullen and wolf I recognised as Embry Call.

I held on tight to her waist, I just loved holding her. She looked up at me, confusion in her silver eyes. Hold it. Silver?

"Your eyes Sophie." I said sadly.

"Oh yeah, right." She said, still looking wary.

"I'm so sorry Soph, I shouldn't have lied to you like that, but Victoria took Blake and-"

"Wait. Lied?" She blinked. "Look, Russ, I'll just settle for being your friend! Man I sound desperate...But I mean it, friends. And what do friends do?"

She lunged at an approaching newborn.

"Well, they save each other from raging vampires for one thing." She joked.

Her smile broke my heart.

I brought her close to me. "You didn't honestly believe what I said before right?"

"Yes." She said sincerely still confused.

"You silly, beautiful, wonderful girl." I laughed.

I kissed her. This was what my first kiss should have been! You know what, this is my first kiss.

She giggled against my lips, laughing at my thoughts I supposed. Her lips smiled onto mine. We worked in total syncopation. She wrapped her arms around my neck; I rested my hands on her hips.

"Newborn. To your right." She muttered, against my lips.

I promptly punched the newborn approaching from my side.

We both laughed.

I heard Alice shout, "What the hell!? Stupid hormone ridden unfathomable, idiotic family!"

Sophia and I chuckled again. I pulled away to look into her gorgeous face.

Her eyes were now a blazing purple.

**-Angels sing-**

**Halleluiah! Halleluiah! Halleluiah! **

**Who got together!? Edward and Bella! That's who!**

**I'd like to thank my friends, family and my cat...**

**Not so much my cat actually...he's a bitch...**

**Anywho! **

**And Sophia and Russell got together but that was kinda overshadowed by the awesomeness of Edward and Bella's togetherness, and something else-ness...ness. **

**Btw, I loved writing bad ass fighting Bella, I really would have loved to see her fight in the original saga. Though it was the shizz without her fighting :D.**

**Sorry about the delay in posting.**

**But posts will be less frequent as I said before, year 11. Big deal, really big.**

**I don't know what to do now cherubs.**

**I've defiantly got another chapter to go. **

**But should I end it there?!?!?!?!?**

**If I do, never fear, there will be a sequel.**

**Ohhh! Maybe with...**

**And then they could...**

**Maybe with a bit of...**

**Ohhhhhh yeah! That will work, that will soooo work! Sorry.**

**Please reply people! I love ya! ;)**

**STARFISH LOVES YOU!**

**(I'm starfish)**

**Please review. **

**Love from, **

**Livvy.**


	17. After the Battle

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

EPOV

My family and the wolves collected up the newborn body parts that were strewn across the clearing and piled them up.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Blake asked as Lily stroked his face which had a hint of a bruise.

"We do." Alice said as she pushed Sophia forward.

Sophia chuckled at Alice as she clicked her fingers on both hands and proceeded to torch the newborn mountain.

"Neat trick." Bella said with hers eyes wide.

Bella, _my Bella._ At last I could say that and be sure it was true. She shouldn't have drawn her attention to me, I couldn't help myself. I leant down and kissed her.

"Great so now each time one of you speaks the other is gonna kiss them. Is that what we're dealing with here?" Emmett asked with his eyebrows raised.

I looked away from Bella to say, "Pretty much." Then she brought my face down to hers again and we continued to kiss.

BPOV

I just couldn't get enough of him, he's tastes yummy.

_Oh, would you listen to me? I sound like a dumb school girl._

Someone coughed to get our attention, my lips slid from Edward's with a sort of squelching noise and I turned to look for the source of the cough.

I would have expected the cough to come from Alice but she was looking at something else with an anxious expression.

I followed her gaze to see Jacob and Seth in human form, surrounded by the other wolves. Wolf-Leah had positioned herself so that she was slightly in front of Seth.

"Would you care to explain what has happened here, Bella?" Jacob asked me, glaring at Edward.

_Oh no! No no no. Jacob! I can't believe I forgot about him, he must be heartbroken._

"Jake, I-...I-" I stammered.

"I don't get you Bella. When did this happen!? One minute you can't stand to say his name and now your kissing him!" He said outraged.

"Jake, we met in New York. He thought I was dead, everyone did." I tried to explain.

"But he left you in the first place and what about Russell, I thought you two were- What the hell?" I turned to follow Jake's incredulous gaze to see Russell and Sophia making goo goo eyes.

"Russ!" Seth called, trying to get his attention, he was kind of impatient in his tone.

Russell's head snapped up, then Sophia looked over too. Seth's expression softened.

"Hang on, what do you mean by that Jacob Black?" Edward asked him.

"Well, they weren't paying attention when I was-" Jake said.

"No. It was something like "What about Russell, I thought you two were..." What?" Edward asked.

My stomach plummeted.

"Oh." Jacob chuckled, "So you _don't_ know."

"Jacob!" I choked out," What are you doing?"

I looked to see Russell begging Jacob with his eyes.

"I didn't know it was such a big secret, Bella, Russ." Jacob smirked evilly.

"What's he talking about?" Sophia asked Russell resting her hand on his chest softly, he placed his hand on hers.

"Nothing, he's not talking about anything." Russell said awkwardly, staring Jacob down just as I was doing.

I walked up to Jacob, "Jake, please don't. Please."

Leah and Sam growled as I stepped closer. The other members of the pack looked at them in an almost scolding manner, well at least they didn't completely hate us.

Jacob assessed me with his eyes, he could take everything away so easily.

"Bella, the Cullen's broke the treaty." He finally said, completely changing the subject.

"What? No they didn't Jake, the Cullen's don't drink human blood, just like the rest of us." I told him, was he just desperate to ruin everything?

"Exhibit A." He said gesturing to Sophia.

She looked down to the ground, as did Alice.

Alice and Sophia both stepped forward at the same time. "Just destroy me then." They looked at each other.

"Sophia!" Alice and Russell gasped.

"Alice!" Sophia and Jasper cried angrily. Jasper and Russell went to their mate's sides.

"Look, no one is destroying anyone! Jacob, please, there must be another way." Russell plead.

"I won't let you hurt my sisters, Jake." I stepped beside Alice and Sophia.

Sophia looked round to me, shocked. I smiled and her and she returned it.

Jacob became alarmed, "Bella, this has nothing to do with you."

"The hell it doesn't! How can I watch as my two families try to destroy each other?"

"So, you _do _still count us as your family?" Jacob asked sceptically.

"How could you even ask that, Jake?" I was getting really riled up now.

"Perhaps we could discuss this later on, if you just give us some time we'll be happy to discuss everything with you Jacob." Edward said stepping up to my side.

"Fine, we need to regroup too. Four of you meet us 2 miles west of here in 3 hours. Bella you must be part of that four seeing as we trust you the most so you may as well bring Blake, Russell and Blake's mate." Jacob arranged.

"It's Lily. That might be a problem seeing as my mind reading powers are on the fritz, besides I think there are a few of us who really don't want to be split up right now." I said as I looked to Blake and Lily who were holding onto each other for dear life, then Russ and Soph were almost glued together and it was as if Edward and I were magnetised, we couldn't leave each other's side of a second.

"Edward and Sophia are mind readers, they'll come with Russell and me." I said.

"Alright then." Jacob said grudgingly, _"That one _needs to come anyway."

"_That one's_ name is Sophia." Russell growled.

"And as I said before I won't let you hurt her, Jake." I told him.

"Neither will I, I'd die before I let you hurt her, Jacob." Russell vowed stepping in front of her. Sophia stared adoringly up at Russell, I'm sure if she could have cried she would have.

"Okay, whatever you say guys. 3 hours then." Jake reminded us, as if we'd forget, how stupid did he suddenly think I was?

Jacob and all the werewolves besides Leah and Seth turned to the trees. I could tell Leah was only staying to watch over Seth, he came over to me and gave me a hug.

"It's awesome to see you again Bells." He turned to Edward and Sophia, "I gotta say it guys, you two had some excellent moves out there."

Seth high fived Edward who said, "It was nothing."

"We weren't a patch on you wolf boy." Sophia said as she high fived Seth too, Seth held onto her hand a little longer than was necessary.

Seth let go, suddenly and gave an awkward cough, he went over to Russell and Blake to say hello, Blake introduced Lily to him.

"Wow. The new born is all grown up." He grinned. "Great to meet you." Then he turned to the trees as if expecting something.

"What's up Seth?" I asked.

"You didn't think I'd be the only one happy to see you guys, right Bells?" He grinned.

I looked to the trees to see Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared bounding towards us, laughing like idiots, but they were my idiots.

I beamed as they approached, I walked forward to meet them with Russell and Blake at my sides, grinning at them.

They enveloped us in one giant, wolfish smelling group hug.

"Guys, it's so great to see you!" Embry mumbled into the fabric of someone's clothes.

"You too, guys. How have you been?" Russell asked as we all pulled away.

Before anyone else could answer Paul boomed, "Bored! It was better having you vamps around to practice fighting with."

I saw Leah roll her big, wolf eyes.

"I'm glad you missed us for _something _at least, Paul. I always thought we were such a burden to you." I smirked.

Paul looked sheepish."Well, you know. You weren't _that _bad, as vampires go I mean."

We laughed. A wolf's howl could be heard from the trees.

They sighed collectively.

Seth looked at me apologetically, "Sam."

"I know, it's okay. We'll see you guys soon." I told them.

They each gave us departing grins and joined Sam and Jacob. Leah lead the way.

I turned to Edward, hugging him and breathing in his scent.

"Where do we go from here?" Sophia asked Carlisle while her hair was stroked by a doting Russell.

"We return to our home." Carlisle told her smiling.

"Yes." Emmett murmured, high fiving Alice. Jasper's teeth flashed as he smiled, Rosalie beamed too. Esme looked very happy about it. I looked up at Edward, he looked down to me and smiled, I smiled back, I couldn't help but be content about going back to the Forks house.

"Really? Well, don't we have to meet the wolves? I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy if we left and went back to New York." Sophia said, looking confused.

"Oh, I meant our house in Forks, Sophie." Carlisle corrected.

A look of recognition and embarrassment flashed across Sophia's face, "Oh, of course, Edward did say."

We all headed off, following Carlisle towards the house.

"Bella, I really don't mean to pry but what was Jacob Black talking about?" Edward asked, his arms still wrapped around me.

Russell visibly tensed. Edward looked at him, so did Sophia.

"Did-didn't-" He swallowed nervously,"-Didn't you hear anything in his mind?"

"No. It was like he was keeping it from me because he knew he had the upper hand, he wanted to reveal it in just such a way that would make me squirm. Which doesn't lead me to believe that it was such a good thing." Edward replied eyeing Russell.

Sophia looked from me to Russell. "You can tell us you know. We won't bite." I could have sworn she added the "Hard" under her breath to Russell. Russell's eyes widened and a goofy grin appeared on his face. Edward looked revolted, so I'm guessing she did.

I giggled and patted Edward on the arm."Come on, Edward. I know it's weird to see your little sister with her boyfriend- wait, you _are _just brother and sister right?"

"Yes!" Edward and Sophia answered offended.

I was glad of the subject change, so I kept it going, I gave a smirk and looked to Russell, who smirked back.

"I think they want proof, Ed." Sophia's eyes narrowed playfully at the challenge.

"I think they do, _sis_." Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

I heard collective sighs and groans from the Cullen's.

"What?" Russell chuckled.

"Some brothers and sisters have a secret handshake. These two have a secret _routine_." Alice rolled her eyes watched Edward and Sophia, who looked as if they were preparing themselves for something, with a smiles on their face.

Blake and Lily giggled something about "Ross and Monica" and "The routine".

"Yeah, except it's not even a secret, it's not like they keep it on the down low." Emmett said as he watched Edward and Sophia expectantly.

"Ready?" Edward asked Sophia.

"Turned ready." Sophia referred to her vampire transformation with a smug look on her face.

I was disappointed, they started basically playing "patty cake". I was about to taunt them jokingly but then I shut up after what they did next.

The "patty cake" got more complex, they're hands moved so fast that they merged into one movement. Then Sophia jumped into the air with a flip, Edward help his hands up for her to land perfectly on in a handstand. As he threw her up into the air each time she ended up in a different pose. Mine and Russell's jaws dropped as we watched them.

The Cullen's, particularly Carlisle and Esme couldn't conceal they're enjoyment.

This time Edward threw Sophia a short distance away she landed gracefully, they turned away from each other and back flipped until they were back to back.

The Cullen's and Lily and Blake clapped and laughed. Russell and I merely stared with incredulous smiles.

"Edward, it's so great that we found Sophia. I never thought we'd set eyes on someone who loves to show off as much as you do." Jasper joked as he and Alice cracked up.

"Guys, why? Just...why!?" Lily asked laughing.

Edward and Sophia laughed, Edward straightened out his clothes and Sophia ruffled her hair as Edward sometimes does. Okay, they _were _justbrother and sister.

"It may be stupid and pointless but it's fun." Sophia said walking over to Russell's side.

"It kept her entertained for a couple of minutes as we worked it out." Edward revealed, Sophia shot him a look," Okay, okay, it _was _fun. Besides, our family act like we're constantly performing it for them when in fact each one of them had asked us to show it again."

"But, of course, we declined." Sophia said faux-haughtily.

"Now, Bella, Russell. Tell us. Would a couple be, quite frankly, _sad_ enough to do that?" Edward asked us, Sophia waited for the answer keenly.

"No." Russell and I conceded.

"I think we proved our point." Sophia said as she and Edward high fived.

I would never have expected Edward to do that in a million years, I liked this playful side that Sophia had brought out in him.

When we reached the house I was glad to see that Edward and Sophia were still blissfully ignorant as to Russell and mine's previous relationship. I shouldn't be that afraid to tell Edward, he wouldn't be that...well I didn't know how he would react to the fact that Russell had had a crush on me for years. That he'd had a crush on me even on the morning before we'd all reunited. That we'd kissed.

I shuddered at the thought of Edward's reaction.

But he would have to realise that it meant nothing, that kiss was all it took to reassure Russell that Sophia was the one for him. So, effectively, it was a good thing for everyone. Why did I doubt that Edward would see it that way?

I was sitting on the coach, well on Edward's lap. Esme cleaned around us getting the once abandoned house back into order. Everyone helped her apart from Blake, Lily, Russell, Sophia, Edward and me. It's not as if we hadn't offered but Esme had point blank refused, saying that we all had more on our minds right now.

Blake and Lily were by the huge window that covered the wall, basked in the light travelling through it, they were just holding each other, staring into each other's eyes. There was a slight shimmer to their skin.

Russell and Sophia were on another coach, wrapped in a close embrace, eye gazing too. I would have accused them of being idiots if I were not staring into Edward's eyes for some profound reason too. It just seemed like I needed to, to know he was here with me, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Russell and Sophia were having a hushed conversation , it wasn't like they didn't want to be overheard, more like they couldn't bring their voices above a whisper because of emotion.

SPOV

I smiled as Russell stroked my cheek, the velvet tones of his voice soothing me.

"I feel like it's been forever since we've been this close. How I would have loved to have kissed you without disruption, you know, in the guest room, before Lily ran in." I said my hand trailing up and down his arm.

"It would have been good to have our first kiss there, but it defiantly wouldn't have been as momentous as our actually first kiss during the battle." He replied.

"Ah, yes but that wasn't_ actually _our first kiss, the stairwell." I reminded him.

"I don't really count that. The separation was too horrible, what I did to you..." He looked to the floor, ashamed.

I brought his golden eyes back up to look at mine, I couldn't bear to not see them. They were filled with sorrow , when I gave him a tender kiss on the lips it disappeared.

He launched into explanations, "We had to do it. If you had come with us Victoria would have killed Blake on the spot, plus I didn't want you near that evil woman."

"Russ, don't be like that. I know, I know. It's okay." I assured him.

"You're just too kind. Oh, and by the way, the guest room was really _my_ room. It was all part of that pointless charade." He told me.

"That whole plan was completely idiotic." I agreed with him.

Edward and Bella gave us small growls, "It seemed to be for the best at the time." Edward justified.

"Sure it did." Russell and I said together dismissively.

"I knew that room was too awesome to just be any old guest room." I laughed getting back on track.

"Purple has always been my favourite colour." He said softly.

"Really? Does it _hypnotise_ you?" I said smiling, reminding him of our encounter on the balcony back in New York.

He laughed with me at the reminder, "I was so, unbelievably nervous when I went to talk to you, the darn butterflies in my stomach just wouldn't let up."

"Oh, that's so cute." I giggled.

"Oh, dear Gooooood!" I heard Emmett whine. Everyone turned to look at him. "Sophie, Russ, Edward, Bella, Blake, Lily! You guys keep talking as if you've dipped in honey, coated in sugar and smothered in icing!"

"Dear brother, should you really be listening?" I smirked at him.

"Well as a brother I've gotta keep an eye on things, make sure you girls don't get into any trouble." Emmett replied in his best brotherly manner.

"Trouble!?" Bella and I scoffed.

Lily however was too taken aback by the sudden sisterly affection Emmett was showing to her."Emmett! You think of me as a sister!?"

Lily, for lack of a better word, "eeped" and jumped up to Emmett and hugged him.

"Well, I thought it was a given that we all think of you as our family now." Esme said beaming at her new daughter and two sons, Bella had always been a daughter to her.

Lily "eeped" again and zoomed around hugging every Cullen she could get her hands on.

She stopped, looking thoughtful, "Lily Swan? Lily Cullen? Lily Swan? Lily Cullen? Lily Swan-Cullen? Lily Cullen-Swan?"

Everyone laughed at her euphoric reaction. Then I remembered.

"Oh!" I took out a necklace from my pocket, it had a swan dangling from it. It returned it to Lily."We thought you'd want these back."

Edward placed the lamb necklace upon Bella's neck. I walked back over to Russell and strapped the deer wristband into his left forearm. He gazed down at me, "Thanks."

"Yes! Thank you! I never thought I'd see my swan again." Lily gushed.

Bella looked down at her lamb necklace, "I'd thought that you would have known immediately that I still loved you, after seeing the lamb."

"I only really _saw _it properly when we arrived in our meadow, it's beautiful but when it was over shadowed by something as divine as you..." Edward said pushing Bella's hair out of her eyes.

"When it's over shadowed by something as divine as you..." Emmett mimicked in a high childish voice.

"Emmett!" Everyone scolded him.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologised.

"It's time to go and meet with the wolves." Edward told Bella, Russell and I.

Russell looked extremely anxious, "I don't think anyone is really grasping this. The wolves think the treaty is broken, they want to hurt Sophia. I won't let that happen."

I had been worried about that too but I hadn't let on, it helped that Edward was preoccupied with Bella. When he heard this he shot me an apologetic look.

_You're worried Soph? I didn't realise, in fact I don't know it never crossed my mind to take the wolves' threat seriously._

_It's okay, Edward. You were distracted, we both were._

"But Jacob won't hurt us." Bella gestured to Russell, Blake and herself."And I'm sure if we reason with them..."

"Sure they won't hurt you three, Bella, but in case you haven't noticed it seems as if Jacob bears a slight grudge towards our family and would take any excuse to destroy us."Alice said sarcastically.

"Let's all go. Stick together as a unit." Blake suggested.

"They'll see that as a threat." Carlisle frowned.

"If only a few of us go, they'll have the upper hand, plus Jacob already specified that we should go." Edward gestured to me, Russell and Bella and himself.

"I could just go, that way I-" I began before I was cut off.

"No." Russell, Edward, Emmett and Alice said together.

"But if I was to-" I tried to explain.

"No." They said again, louder.

If they'd just let me explain. If I went then no-one would be in danger besides me, I'm sure I could get Jacob Black on his own and explain our side. With all of my powers I should be able to at least escape if it turned into a fight.

Edward listened to my musings."Sophia, do you know how utterly ridiculous that sounds?"

"I don't want anyone hurt on my behalf!" I pouted.

"What? What was she thinking? Oh, this lack of mind reading thing is getting so annoying!" Bella grumbled."If anyone could give me a smack in the head I'd be very grateful."

Before Russell, Blake and Lily even twitched to perform said task, Edward was in front of Bella.

"I was serious." Bella whined.

"She was serious." Russell, Blake and Lily explained at the same time.

"Oh, whatever, it isn't about me right now. Come on we have to go. Sophia just make sure you stay close." Bella said linking my left arm and leading me out along with Russell. Edward was close behind.

"Why must I always be chaperoned?" I groaned.

**I am so so so sos sosososoososososososososoosos soooooo sorry!**

**Have I lost all of you!? Say it isn't so!**

**Guys, I had the chapter ready three days ago...then my internet goes! :O**

**Trust it to happen to me!**

**Also Twilighter 17-Bella, you actually messaged me and asked about the chapter, so did reyrey95. Thank you girls. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to you ALL! Everyone who reviews, lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**

_**My favourite stories right now that you should check out.**_

_**Alice's Angel by Billiebee3 (Beautiful and captivating)**_

_**Debts and payments by reyrey95 (Brilliant and original)**_

_**Hidden Truths by StephyCats7785 (Just pure awesomeness)**_

_**Down with Aro! By (Very lol)**_

_**Twilight Characters visit the set of TWILIGHT!**__** By MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles (Also very lol)**_

_**Red by .Cucumber (One of the best things I've read...lol get it? READ...RED...oh whatever!)**_

**And those are only a few. :) **


	18. Alpha Jacob

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

BPOV

The four of us ran through the forest, dodging tree after tree with ease.

"I feel as if a race is in order." I suggested in the spur of the moment.

"Prepare to lose!" Sophia exclaimed as she and Edward darted ahead.

While they were out of sight turned to Russell and mouthed "Do it. Quick, quick!" gesturing to the back of my head.

"Sure?" He asked uncertainly.

I nodded fervently. He smacked me in the back of the head. I stood there for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Russell asked eyebrows pulled together.

"You're stronger than I thought." I puffed.

"I'm sorry!" He said as we started to run again, "Why do I ever listen to you?"

"Because I'm _usually _right." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Still no powers. I need them! I feel like I've lost an arm!"

"Well, you wouldn't know. I _could _arrange for you to find out what it actually feels like to lose an arm…" Russell said smirking.

I smirked back, "You know what…I think I'll be alright without that frame of reference."

"You quite sure about that Bells?" He chuckled.

"Edward! Russell's threatening to tear off parts of my body!" I called in a mock whiney voice.

I heard Sophia laughing from a distance, Edward came darting over and shortly after Sophia appeared, staggering with laughter.

"What's this about tearing off body parts?" Edward asked, mock concerned.

"Guys, stop, stop it!" Sophia was choking on laughter. She was doubled over.

"She has a tendency to giggle." Edward explained, smiling at her.

"I know! When we were in class together she couldn't stop laughing at the teacher." Russell chuckled.

"Yes, but to be- to be fair…his toupee was askew- he didn't even know." She said amongst laughs.

She straightened up and looked at Russell, beaming.

Russell suddenly looked surprised but pleased at the same time.

Sophia looked confused, "What?" She looked from Russell, to Edward to me.

Then I saw that her eyes had turned…yellow.

We all started to snigger.

"What!?" She whimpered playfully.

"You-" Russell began.

"You have a leaf in your hair." Edward said, brushing her hair back for her.

Sophia looked confused, "And you say _I _giggle over nothing? Race me Russ?"

"Yeah!" He said before they took off.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked Edward when we were alone.

"I want to see if her eyes change to any more colours. If she knows she'll be self conscious, she's always been weird about her eyes." He told me.

"Why? Her eyes are gorgeous." I said in disbelief, I'd love to have such a quirky and pretty quality.

"I've always told her that but she doesn't listen. She puts herself down way too much." He said shaking his head at it.

We walked along for a while, I just smiled at him. Finally he asked, "What is it?"

"I just think it's so cool, the way you know and care so much about your sister." I informed him, leaning up to kiss him, once again. _Oh yeah, I could get used to this._

His eyes were wide, "Sophia's very talented but I like how she's humble. Alice annoys me but only in a cute younger sister way, we know each other so well. Rosalie is vain and slightly hostile but is extremely loyal to her family." He burst out.

That was so cute. I could tell he was looking for a reward so I placed another kiss upon his lips.

We then sped up to catch up with Sophia and Russell, we came through some thick trees to find them glued to each other's faces.

"Oh!" Edward and I cringed shielding our eyes.

"Did _not _wanna see _that_." Edward said making a cross out of his two fingers as if he were trying to shield us from something evil.

Neither of them seemed to notice, or care, that we were there. Edward and I walked over and I "accidentally" knocked into Russell. "Whoops, my bad."

As they pulled away Russ looked exceedingly happy and pleased with himself. Sophia's eyes were closed.

"Soph?" Edward called her.

Sophia gave a "hmm?" and looked as if she'd just woken up from a wonderful dream when she opened her eyes. Her bright red eyes.

I froze, "Soph I assume you don't drink human blood right?"

This brought her back into reality, "Of course not!"

When I looked closer I saw the gold specks dotted around the eye.

"The colour of lust." I murmured.

Russell raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Edward on the other hand looked revolted, in a "My sister shouldn't know what lust _is, _let alone experience it!" sort of way.

"The colour of-" Sophia trailed off, looking more confused. Something dawned on her, her eyes darted around, looking for something, she then ran off past the trees.

Russ and I were about to go after her but Edward put his arm out, stopping us.

Then…

"Noooooo!"

She came swooping through the trees looking distressed.

"My- my eyes! First they were the colour of freaking barney and now I look like a carnivore!" She cried.

"Not to mention the colour of Alice's Porsche." I chuckled.

Edward clenched his teeth together in an "That was the wrong thing to say" way. Russell looked at me in a scolding way, then he looked to see Sophia's reaction.

She looked at me with her eyes wide and mouth open slightly, she gave a very high pitched, "What!?"

"Not in a bad way! It was cute, you were giggling and then-" I stuttered, I didn't want her feeling bad.

Her forehead creased, her eyes turned pink. Embarrassment?

I looked down at Edward's watch. "We're late for the wolves. I'm sorry Soph."

"I'm sorry, I always overreact, I _really _need to grow up one of these days." She chuckled feebly.

She closed her eyes and looked as if she were concentrating.

Her eyes turned purple again when she opened them.

"Okay, let's go get these wolves." She said and then walked towards the wolves, very prominent, scent. I went after her, taking her one arm, Russell took the other, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

After a short, fast, walk we arrived in another clearing, to face wolf Leah and Sam and human Seth and Jacob.

"So you did come. Good." Jacob said with his arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"What do you want from us, Jake?" I asked him.

"You know damn well what I want, Bella. Treaty's broken, I'm willing to spare the rest of your family if you hand that one over." He nodded at Sophia.

Sophia said quickly, "So you promise not to harm my family if you have me?"

"Sophia!" The three of us shouted but Jacob spoke over us.

He said," Yes, didn't I just say that?"

"Fine." She growled. She began to step forward, we held her back.

"No need to act the hero, Sophie." Edward cautioned her.

"Jacob, the fact that you would just take Sophia's life, which despite your lack of interest, _is _a life, shows that you aren't doing this for the treaty. Why do you want to hurt us like this?" Russell strode across the distance. Sam and Leah's hackles rose.

I and Edward wouldn't let go of Sophia, so she raised her arm and drew Russell back to her.

"Soph, let go! He's always had it in for me!" Russ said trying to shrug the force off. "He likes to torture me, he does it for fun!"

"Russ." Sophia whimpered in protest.

He looked back at her, they both stared for a bit, then Russ sighed and returned to us.

"Look, Jake. You wanna declare war on us? Then fine! But you make sure you let all the others down on the rez know that we will not stand idly by and let you guys hurt our family. Blake, Russell and I would _never _attack you, but if you _ever_ provoke us by threatening our mates or our family, we can't be held responsible for our actions." I said as my eyes bored into Jacob.

"Would we threaten Kim, Claire, Rachel? Emily, Sam?" Russell turned on Sam.

Sam immediately tensed. So did Leah, I wasn't sure if it was because she was jealous or that she loves her cousin, I didn't care either way.

"So Jacob. Declare war on us! It'll all be you're fault. When half our family is dead and yours, you'll be held accountable!" I yelled.

I grabbed Edward and Sophia by the arms and dragged them in the opposite direction while Russell covered us.

"Wait!" someone shouted.

I turned, glaring, expecting to see Jacob, but Seth was coming towards us, my expression softened.

"This isn't right, Jake, Sam, Lee. They are our friends and Allies. Do you think we would have been able to finish that new born army without them?" He said standing beside Russell.

"Seth!" Jacob said, shocked. Sam gave an anxious growl. Leah whimpered as he stood with us.

"We're not going to hurt him." Sophia told them, offended that they would think that.

"Like you could." He grinned at her cockily. She raised her eyebrows at him and gave a chuckle.

He turned on the wolves," So if you want them, you have to go through me."

He looked at Leah apologetically. She gave a giant huff and then ran from view into the trees.

Sam leered after her. She came back in fully clothed, human form. She looked over us, the four vampires, then she sighed and joined us. We stared at her, incredulous.

"Stop acting so surprised. I'm with my brother, always." She said, she looked repulsed to be close to us.

_Well, that's years of trying to bond with her down the drain._

"Seth, Leah! Get back here now! You cannot disobey us." Jacob yelled.

"_No. _We cannot disobey _Sam_. You know? The actual Alpha." Leah said catching him out. He looked livid as she stared him down.

_Wow. Go Leah._

"Sam!" Jacob complained.

I hadn't noticed Sam leave but he was returning from forest, in human form and clothed.

"Jacob, I don't see the point anymore. This one," Sam said gesturing to Sophia," hasn't actually hurt anyone."

Jacob looked outraged. "But the treaty!"

"Was broken years ago. Have you ever tasted human blood before…miss?" He asked Sophia, struggling to think of her as more than a vampire.

"No, I have not." She replied, coolly. Leah was still eyeing Seth carefully as he stood next to Sophia.

"There you have it. The Cullen's didn't bite her out of malice or hunger. She was dying. It wasn't even on our land…I can't help but think this is about something other than the treaty Jacob." Sam suggested, if I wasn't a vampire I would never have noticed the sly look he gave my direction.

"I knew it." Russell growled deathly.

Sophia placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"This was what it was about all along. You. You and your stupid, stupid crush! You selfish child!" Russell was almost shaking now.

"Russell." Sophia warned.

"I want to kill him." There was a fire burning in Russell's eyes now.

"It's nothing to do with…with that. I-I, you…She has to be destroyed!" Jacob lost it.

He transformed, bounded across the distance and lunged for Sophia.

But she was ready and too quick. She launched Jacob back across the distance, where he smacked into a tree. Causing it to break and topple over.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Are-are you okay?" Sophia asked him.

"Sophia you just attacked him and you're asking if he's okay!?" Edward said, still glaring at the wolf across the way.

Edward, Russell and I straightened out of our crouches. If Sophia hadn't reacted so quickly we would have gotten him.

"Jacob, how dare you!?" I asked.

The wolf finally got up, it seemed whatever injury he had sustained had healed. He began too approach, slower this time, gaze still fixed upon Sophia.

"Jacob, you may not hurt Sophia or any of the Cullen's!" Sam boomed. There was another tenor to his voice. That had to be the Alpha command.

Jacob hung his big wolf head, then looked up at me. He must have seen the hatred in my eyes. I mean I love him, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him.

Jacob looked away in shame and ran into the forest.

"He asked me to tell you that he's sorry." Edward said, looking like he begrudged saying it.

"Well, I hope he apologised to Sophia!" I said, looking at the floor.

"No, he did not." Edward said, teeth clenched.

"Leah, would you go after him please?" Sam asked her.

She did not move.

"We're not going to hurt them, Leah." Sam assured her.

Still she stayed.

"I'll keep an eye on Seth too." Sam smiled.

She smiled back, then she looked away quickly and ran after Jacob.

"Hey!" Seth looked annoyed.

"Take it easy, Seth. In Leah's eyes you're still her kid brother. Don't take that away from her." Sam told him.

Seth nodded. Suddenly, Sam and Seth both flinched, almost like they were in pain.

"What is it?" I asked.

There was a sound of a crying wolf from the forest, after a while it turned into, "Sam!" Leah's voice, "He's gone."

"No, he can't have." Sam looked shaken.

"What are you standing there for, just go after him. Leah, you're fast!" I said, worried. _God I can't stand to be mad at that boy for a minute._

"It's not that he's _run away_, God, do you think I'm an idiot?" Leah turned on me.

"He's become an Alpha, of his own pack." Sam informed us.

"But…he can't do that…" Russell said, confused.

"He's the true Alpha…so he can." Sam said pacing back and forth.

"Wait…Jacob's pack?" Leah asked herself.

"Yes." Sam answered.

She looked up at Sam, staring at him for a moment. Then she murmured ,"I'm sorry." And ran out of sight.

Sam and Seth flinched again.

"No! Leah!" Seth cried, before bounding after her.

"Seth don't!" Sam said flinching a third time.

He turned to us. "Go home Cullen's!" And then ran out of sight.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked after a moment's silence.

"They all left Sam's pack. Jacob's the Alpha and Seth and Leah joined."

The four of us were rooted to the spot.

"We better get home. Jacob's still angry at me, there's no telling what he might do. And I don't think Sam is happy with us. We kind of made them leave his pack." Sophia said turning for home and bringing Russell with her.

"But we didn't make them leave his pack!" I said flabbergasted.

"Well that's how Sam see's it." Edward said as we went. We were now running.

"So now they both have motives against us? Great, just great." Russell sighed.

We arrived home within a matter of seconds.

We were about to go inside.

"Wait." Edward told us. "Let's split in half, just to be sure the area is secure."

Edward and I went one way and Russell and Sophia the other.

"Do you really think they'll try and attack us?" I asked Edward as we scouted the area.

"Well, it's a very unpredictable situation. Jacob is still livid, being the Alpha now he can order the others to do whatever he wants." Edward said morosely.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong!?" he asked, suddenly extremely alert.

"Nothing." I said, holding him tighter.

He caught on, hugging me back.

**Okay everyone! I am sorry! SO VERY SORRY!**

**I haven't updated because of school stuff. Like mocks, for anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about they are a pain in the arse. **

**But now it's the Christmas holidays I can update without stress! Hooooraaay!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while…as you know…-coughs-**

**Any way. Merry Christmas!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	19. The Truth

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why would anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**Oh, by the way I do own my characters: Russell, Blake, Lily and Sophia :) Cuz I love 'em. **

BPOV

Edward and I assessed that the area was clear and then returned to the Cullen house along with Russell and Sophia, whom we met in the middle.

Alice zoomed out of the house towards us.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, "We've been worried sick! What happened?"

She took mine and Edward's hands and lead us into the house, sitting us down. She then went to fetch Sophia and Russell who were dragging behind, she sat them next to us.

"We didn't find anything, I heard Seth's thoughts though." Sophia informed us.

"About six and a half miles east?" Edward asked.

"Seven when I heard him, it was muffled though, I couldn't quite make out what he was thinking." She said, looking down at her feet.

"What is it, what's going on?" Esme asked kneeling down beside us.

"We think they might be coming for us." I told them sadly.

"But…they can't possibly…" Carlisle sputtered.

"Didn't you explain that Alice didn't bite Sophia out of hunger?" Emmett asked outraged.

"Of course we did, Em. We explained everything." Edward said despondently.

Everyone went quiet for the moment. I took a quick glance at the others, some looked worried. Alice and Sophia on the other hand looked guilty, Sophia's eyes had even turned blue.

"Oh, girls, stop it!" I sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Well, it's definitely not Alice's." Sophia said, rubbing her forehead.

Alice groaned with frustration.

"Girls, don't start. What we should be asking ourselves is why Jacob has got such a grudge against Sophia." Edward frowned.

"Russell, what were you saying? That Jacob had…had a crush on Bella." Sophia recalled.

Most of the family made sounds of indignation.

"That's all this was about!? A crush on Bella. That little son of a-" Rosalie said stepping foreword.

"What happened Bella?" Jasper asked me.

I knew this would happen. Did they really want me to recall my hazardous relationship with Jacob. I'm sure that would lead to other discussions. Such as mine and Russell's relationship.

"He just had a crush, that's all." I said lamely.

Russell was looking down deliberately. Man, we sure made things obvious.

They knew I wasn't telling them all of it, but they let it drop.

"Well, we don't have anything to worry about we can take those wolves. Ten of them eleven of us, easy as pie." Emmett said confidently.

"Actually it's either seven or three." Russell told them.

"How does that work?" Emmett asked.

"Jacob has his own pack now. With Seth and Leah." Russell replied.

We then told them everything that had happened. Worry was etched across everyone's faces. Apart from Emmett of course, a wide grin was spreading over his.

"What's everyone sad about? This is perfect!" He boomed.

"We don't _want _to hurt them, Em." Sophia said, her eyes were still blue but I think everyone guessed why.

"Oh…yeah. That could be a problem…" Emmett realised.

Then everyone stiffened, we heard the approach of padded feet. We all ran out of the house and took defensive positions.

"It's Jacob's pack." Edward informed us. He straightened up from his crouch." He says they come in peace." His eyes were still narrowed suspiciously.

"Soph, I think it's best if you and Bella stay behind everyone else." Russell suggested.

"We're not going to get hurt, Russ." I protested.

"I know you wont. We wouldn't let that happen. But the reason I said that was because he'll have less of a reason to attack if he can't see you two." He explained.

"Good point, Russell

." Edward agreed. "Bella, Sophia, to the back."

"But, Edward!" Sophia and I moaned.

Russell and Edward gave us looks that said, "Just do it."

We sighed and conceded.

"Just because we love you doesn't mean you can boss us around." I mumbled.

"Yeah. You hear that, Bella? That's the sound of feminism going back one hundred years." Sophia said, rolling her eyes.

"I do hear it. Quite an annoying sound isn't it?" I went along with the dark humour.

"Girls, don't draw attention to yourselves." Edward reminded us.

We sealed our lips.

RPOV

I stood at the front of the Cullen's, along with Edward. No one would object to this, after all Jacob was having a problem with _our _mates. It was only right.

Edward and I stood in similar stances, arms folded, eyes narrowed.

Then Jacob Black emerged from the trees.

"Whoa, easy Cullen's. We come in peace." He said cautiously but with a cocky grin plastered upon his face.

"To what do we owe this intrusion Jacob?" Edward asked, eyeing the trees in case Seth and Leah would suddenly surface and attack.

"Just wanna talk." He said shrugging his shoulders. There was silence.

"You are such a child." Someone mumbled from the back.

"Shut up." I hissed back at Bella.

"Okay," She hissed back.

"Okay, Jacob Black, we'll talk. Why do you have such a grudge against Sophia? Is it just?" Edward with his eyebrows raised.

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically and then admitted, "No, no it's not."

"So…" Alice stepped forward and said, "…Why are you bothering us?"

Jacob looked down upon Alice, "Well, Shortie, the thing is I came here to explain my _disgraceful _actions to you all."

I could have sworn I hear a wolf like moan come from the distance.

"You see…jealousy was my downfall. I'm not afraid to say it." He began.

I went rigged. I could sense that all Bella wanted to do was get Jacob away from the family, away from Edward.

"Because Bella and I have always had a very strange relationship." He went on.

"Jacob!" Bella finally screamed from the back of the group. "Stop it right now, or I will _make _you stop!"

"A little banter there…a little kissing here." Jacob grinned.

"Jacob, you know that's not true!" I vouched for Bella, who was stunned into silence.

"Okay, fine. Kiss, singular." He affirmed.

"Jacob, you have no right to-" Bella snarled proceeding to stand in front of Jacob.

"Oh, Bells, please I'm not finished." He silenced her. "Because _no one's _relationship was more confusing than that of Bella and _Russell's._"

I heard a few growls, one of them may have been from me but I was too furious to tell.

"Oh, don't be angry at me, Russ. You should have just told them if it was such a big deal. You should have just told them that you've wanted Bella ever since you first met her. And, oh, another thing, she seemed to be getting a little bit too cosy to you." Jacob finished his rant.

You could hear a pin drop.

Before…

"_I will kill you!" _Was bellowed by Edward.

I thought he was about to go for me, but his attention was fixed upon Jacob. Jasper, Blake and Emmett had to hold him back. But even they had trouble, eventually most of the family was holding him.

Jacob just sneered.

_I have never hated anyone more than him._

Bella was shaking with fury. I could feel the flames of rage licking my insides.

"Edward, don't! He's not worth it!" I heard Alice screaming.

But suddenly, in a flash, Jacob was lifted into the air and thrown back with such force that he went through several trees. **(AN lmao)**

I looked around to see Sophia glaring at where she had thrown him, her eyes a deep and dark red, her hand raised. She looked at no one as she loped over to the trees and disappeared in them.

I was very surprised that Seth and Leah weren't ordered to go after her.

"Sophia!" I called, launching myself after her.

BPOV

I watched as Russell rushed after Sophia. I couldn't move at the moment, I was torn between finishing what Sophia had started or curling up into a ball.

When Jacob rose up from the brush looking very abashed. The vampire rage I'd been suppressing since I was turned overwhelmed me.

I was about to scramble over to Jacob but I was pushed back by a tiny form, Alice, she'd seen what I was about to do, I shouldn't have deliberated so much.

But the vampire anger was already set in motion. I scanned the area, there wasn't much to break that wouldn't ruin the scenery, I didn't want to upset Esme.

Then I saw a log. I walked over to it, as calmly as I was able to and stomped down on it, reducing it to splinters. I tried fruitlessly to even out my breathing.

I turned around, everyone seemed confused as how to react, they were dithering like they wanted to leave, all except Edward and Jacob who weren't looking at me.

"Edward, just let me-" I began hesitantly.

"No. I just need to think." He sighed. My eyes didn't leave him. I took a timid step after him.

"No, please, Bella. Don't follow." He told me, his voice was blank.

He disappeared into the trees, I heard his feet pick up as he began running.

I turned to gape at the family. "I'm so sorry." I said thickly.

Blake and Lily looked very guilty, their eyes looked apologetically to me. The others looked like the shock had worn off. Almost in synchronisation they focused their gaze upon Jacob.

"You had _no_ right to announce Bella and Russell's personal life to us!" Alice growled.

"Look what you've done to our family you selfish mutt!" Rosalie hissed. I could hear Leah's growls becoming more pronounced.

"You've done what you came here to do. So why are you still here?" Jasper asked, his voice low and calm, which made him much more terrifying.

Jacob fixed his dark eyes upon me. He opened his mouth as if to speak.

"Don't you talk to her, Jacob. You have no right to." Blake said as he and Lily stepped beside me.

He continued to look at me. I stared him down.

"Get out of here." I said. Then I turned to the trees and ran.

I heard several cries of "Bella!" but I just kept going. Edward was my goal.

JacobPOV

Bella was swallowed up by trees, I stared after her.

_What had I done?_

"I-I'm so-" I began.

"So, what? Satisfied. You looked it." The biggest one, Emmett, growled.

"There's no excuse for my actions, I-" I tried to continue.

"You bet there isn't." The smallest one said deathly.

"Werewolves get very emotional." I said still stationary.

"Don't talk to me about emotion." Jasper scoffed. "I can assure you that vampires have a temper that will match any werewolf's."

"Yes, and you'll get a taste of it if you don't leave us alone." Lily said, her eyes boring into me.

I stared around at them, I knew I wasn't making any headway. So I did as they said and turned to leave.

"Not that way you idiot mutt!" The voice recognised as blondie called after me. "Don't you dare follow them."

"I need to apologise." I mumbled.

"Stop. I'm telling you to stop!" Lily called.

When I didn't respond I heard a scream and I was lifted off of my feet as a gust of not just wind but an indefinable force hit me. I had experienced this before when she was a rabid new born. I fell to the ground and heard Leah's growls, I gave her a look and she was silenced. I gazed up at the Cullen family, Blake and his mate. I thought it was best not to anger them any further, so I picked myself up and joined my pack as humbly as I could.

Leah looked angry with me and Seth looked as if he felt sorry for me. We ran away.

When we were far enough into the forest I took off my shorts, tied them to my leg and transformed.

_I told you not to do it, Jake! What's wrong with you!? _Seth scolded me.

Wow, once the kid scolds you, you know you're in the wrong.

_I am _not _a kid, Jake! _Seth thought, offended.

_That was not a smart move, Jacob. We could have, even though I hate to say it, used the Cullen's as allies. _Leah thought grudgingly.

I didn't mean to invade Seth's mind but how could I not? We were all linked.

_Oh, I hope she's okay, she didn't deserve that._

_I know she didn't…I hate myself for what I did, that wasn't the way to solve things. _I told him.

Then I realised that Seth was not thinking of Bella as I was, he was thinking of Sophia.

Leah growled. _Why are you boys in love with bloodsuckers? It goes against nature._

_No, it doesn't. And I'm not in love with her, Lee! _Seth corrected, realising what had said.

I, on the other hand didn't deny my love for Bella. But Bella wasn't just any blood sucker. She was still _my Bella_. Nothing had changed as I had feared it would, she was the same funny, awkward, smart, beautiful Bella. I was handling my love for her like a two year old.

_Maybe I should go and check on her, she's probably down, needs cheering up or something. _Seth murmured a thought.

_Seth, I doubt that. She wants to discuss things with her mate. _Leah cautioned him.

Bt Seth was already wandering off in her direction, sniffing and searching.

_Stay in wolf form! _Leah and I cautioned him.

_He'll be okay won't he? _Leah asked.

_The psychic…Sophia won't hurt him. _It almost pained me to say the name. I just felt such an irrational dislike towards that one.

SPOV

I ran. Just ran.

Away from everything.

Why? Why did he have to tell us? Why did we have to find out this way?

I was being selfish. I should be back there comforting Edward, or telling Bella and Russell that it was okay.

Of course I was angry that they were….whatever they were. But all that mattered now was that Russell was in love with me and I him. But I couldn't stop the jealousy oozing out of me like some sort of acidic slime.

I knew it was too good to be true that I was Russell's first love. Edward had told me recently that he loved Bella and only Bella from the first time he spoke to her.

But then again, Bella had let him down, she'd let my brother down.

_Russ, oh Russ. _I couldn't get his name or his perfect face out of my head.

I heard footsteps following me. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I ascended into the nearest tree and sat down upon a branch.

"Sophia, please talk to me!" I heard him call from below.

I didn't want him here because I was so angry, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Soph, I should have told you. You didn't deserve to find out that way." Russell called to me. Suddenly, he was perched upon the branch opposite me.

"Soph." He said pleadingly, his eyes looked like melting butter as they gazed into mine. I couldn't take it.

"Russell, leave me alone, I need to think." I told him, averting his gaze.

"There is nothing to think about. Soph, it's true that I wanted Bella for a while." He admitted.

I scoffed. "Yeah, I guessed that, thanks for reminding me."

"But you have to understand that what I felt for her was _nothing _compared to what I feel for you. It was a crush. I thought I felt more because I'd been alone for so long and she was the first decent woman I'd met. I'd never experienced love before and so I thought that was what I was feeling. But the moment that you stepped in front of me in that school, the moment that I saw your dazzling purple eyes and they locked on mine, I belonged to you." Russell promised.

I was unable to mask how touched I felt at his vows. I turned to him and allowed myself to be pulled in.

"Russ." I uttered, lost for words.

His expression was utterly heartbreaking. He looked so forlorn, I wanted to comfort him.

"You don't have to comfort me, I should be comforting you! Or that's what I was trying to do." He shook his head at his efforts.

"Tell me something." I said, looking away again.

"Yes." He said immediately.

"Did you kiss her?" I asked.

He swiftly moved to sit beside me. He looked ashamed as he nodded. "I didn't feel a thing. It was an experiment. I knew I wanted you. But I didn't know what I felt for Bella anymore. So I did it and It was…nothing. I do love Bella, as a sister, nothing more. But Soph, the first kiss with you was like I was on fire, like I was alive, I swear I felt my heart beat for the first time in years."

"Oh, Russ. I wish you couldn't do this to me." I said placing my head in my hands. "You just described exactly what _I _felt. But tell me. If the tables had been turned and you found out that I had kissed Edward. How would you feel?"

"Exactly how you feel, although I wouldn't handle it as well as you. I can see how jealous and angry you are through your eyes, they're green. I would have trouble not tearing Edward apart, but I wouldn't hurt you or Bella in that way. In fact I'm surprised he hasn't hunted me down." He replied.

"He wouldn't do that." I said, reaching out to him instinctively. "And neither would you. You're too good."

"No, I'm not. I can't stand being the cause of your pain." He said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I don't want to hurt you either." I said.

I heard him sigh. Then he was gone.

I looked down and saw him walking away.

"You've given up?" I asked him, despairingly.

"I can sense that you _do _want me to go. But that's okay, it'll give me time to come up with a way to show you how much you mean to me." He said, smiling up at me. "I love you." He said before retreating into the trees.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing that was the first time I'd ever said that and meant it in that way. And that I wouldn't say it like that to anyone but him.

In my peripheral vision I saw a shape, that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be Seth as a wolf. I thumped to the earth to join him, I wasn't afraid of Seth, he was a gentle soul.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

_Hi. _He thought to me.

I knew Seth wanted to stay with me, I wouldn't push him away.

"You know, I have an unfair advantage. I wish you could read my mind." I said beginning to walk. He walked beside me and we chatted.

Vampire and Wolf. See, it is possible, no matter what Jacob Black thinks.

EPOV

The meadow was where I needed to be. It was like a platonic force was pulling me there.

I went to my spot on the grass, and lay down.

That's where I stayed until Bella came.

"Edward." She said.

I continued to stare at the sky.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized.

I wasn't even angry at her, I just couldn't muster the energy to convey that. All I felt was disappointment.

"You can't even stand looking at me can you? Edward, I'll do whatever I can to make this up to you, just please don't hate me, don't leave me. I couldn't take losing you again." She was grovelling.

_What was she doing? _

I don't want her to be apologising to me. It was my fault.

Why wasn't I telling her all this?

She was kneeling beside me. "Edward, please." She looked on the verge of dry sobbing.

I sat up and placed a hand upon her cheek. Her golden eyes gazed into mine. I still missed her big brown ones but no matter what colour they were they were still beautiful.

"Don't leave me, Edward." She breathed.

Suddenly something clicked inside me.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" I asked, outraged.

"I know, I know." She said shaking her head.

"Why are you begging? You have more pride than that!" I said, "You are such an amazing woman, and yet you treat me like I'm some kind of God. We all make mistakes, Bella. It's not like I haven't made my fair share. I mean, look at the way you're traumatised, you're terrified by the thought of my leaving! I'll never forgive myself for that."

When I'd finished I'd buried my head in my hands.

"No." She suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"No, you can't blame yourself. This is _my _fault, not yours!"

"But if I hadn't-"

"But nothing, Edward! I want you to tell me how I can make this up to you." She said pulling me up to face her fully.

"Bella, there's nothing to make up. I shouldn't have run away just then. I was just feeling upset about the whole thing." I assured her.

"Exactly, you have the right to be upset." She said, trying to drum it into me. She leant into me and whispered, "Tell me how you _really _feel."

As she stared deep into my eyes, her sweet smelling mahogany hair falling in my face, I couldn't disobey.

"I wish you'd told me. I wish I didn't have to hear that from Jacob Black." I told her.

As I mentioned Jacob's name her eyes narrowed, that sent a thrill through me.

"I wish I had too." She nodded. "I feel nothing for Russell now, he's just my brother."

"Tell me what happened, Bella. I want to know." I said, trying to fluster her like she'd just done to me.

She was dazzled, "He liked me. Since I'd known him. Oh and in case you didn't know, he's the one who saved me, if I didn't have him I would have died."

A spasm of pain went through me. _Well, for that I was eternally grateful. _

"He, Blake and I went to La Push, the werewolves attacked and-"

"What!?" I asked, outraged.

"They didn't know it was me, how did you expect them to react? So, anyway, when the wolves realised who I was…thanks to Jacob…" She grimaced, "they welcomed us into their home. Over the years, I grew closer to Russell and Jacob. Jacob kissed me…but I didn't stop it fast enough. Then when Lily came along we had to leave, she was dangerous.

Then I just kept growing closer to Russell, and I just wanted to feel…"

"Loved." I offered, hating myself.

She ignored that and carried on. "I didn't think you wanted me anymore. The amount of times I'd thought about carting the others off with me to track you down… I would have done if I wasn't sure you'd have turned me away."

"Oh, Bella. Why didn't you?" I asked dismally. "If you had, none of this would have happened. If I'd had the slightest inkling that you were alive, I would have travelled the world until I found you."

I placed my hand upon her cheek again, gazing into her eyes. I'd just gotten her back, I didn't want to push her away.

"Maybe… maybe we should just get away for a while…just you and me." Bella said, her eyes melting butter.

I held her close to me. "You have no idea how much I would love to do that. But…"

"But they would kill us." She nodded, referring to our family. If I took Bella away from Alice, Emmett and Esme again so soon…I shuddered to think of the consequences.

"No, they'd only kill me." I chuckled.

"I wouldn't let them." She said to me softly, she smiled and the sighed. "Not to mention the fact that we are most likely being targeted by a pack of wolves."

"Speaking of which, we shouldn't be out here all alone." I said, instinctively shielding Bella wit my arms.

"Can you hear any thoughts?" She asked. "Oh God! If I don't get my powers back soon I'm going to freak out."

I stroked her hair from out of her face. I listened around.

"No, there's no one near…wait." I said listening harder. I thought I heard…

I was in Seth's mind, he was running alongside Sophia.

_I'm so going to beat you! _He thought to her.

"Oh, sure, ha-ha! Hear that? You make me laugh. You can eat my dust." She said flying ahead.

_Her hair is really pretty when it flows in the wind…damn, shut it. _He thought to himself, she didn't hear him, she was too far ahead and laughing.

I removed myself from his mind.

"What is she thinking!?" I growled.

"What is it?" Bella asked looking worried and annoyed that she hadn't seen herself.

"Sophia's alone with Seth." I told her, getting to the ground and offering her my hand.

"What _is _she thinking? He could turn on her at any time! I know Seth's not like that but one Alpha order from Jacob and…" She fretted.

We both sprinted off in their direction.

"Russell!" Bella called. It even annoyed me when she said his name, but I had to move past that.

After a while, he caught up to us.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sophia's alone with Seth." She told him.

He didn't hesitate, he sprinted ahead.

SPOV

I skidded to a halt at the spot we'd decided was out finishing point.

"Oh yeah! Who's the…well no, not who's the man." I said laughing as Seth joined me, it was an even race. "Who's the vampire!?"

_Well, I'm not going to say that for me am I? _He pointed out, giving me a big wolf grin.

"True. Who's the…supernatural creature?" I tried.

_Sure, that'll work. You are! _He thought bumping his nose into me.

"Oh, that's you're nose is wet." I giggled.

_Doesn't that mean I'm healthy of something? _He wondered.

"Sophia!" I heard from a distance.

I whipped around. "Russell?"

He came from out of the trees at the opposite side of the field we were I.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously, stepping forward.

"What are you doing alone with a werewolf?" He called.

"Seth wont hurt me." I said confused.

"No, _Seth _wont." He called back.

I heard Seth growl at something. I turned to see another wolf emerging from the trees. Jacob.

Before I could react, he pounced.

"NO!" I heard several people call.

**(Slowly edges into view)**

**I made the chapter extra long…**

**You know…to make up for…not updating…for …four…months…**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**I'M SORRY!!!**

**There's been some stuff going on! Arg. =.=**

**But I'm trying to updating more, I swear.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**

**P.S. Sorry.**


End file.
